Jane Arc's Yuri Harem
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated? Rated for smuttiness, fem!Jaune. Coverart is Soul Calibur V battle gear.
1. Welcome to Beacon!

_**A/N: Here's the fic to replace Bended, and one I've wanted to do for awhile. The very first fem!Jaune x yuri harem fic.**_

 _ **That's right. It's finally fucking here. After being teased relentlessly by yours truly, it is finally a reality.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Welcome to Beacon!***

Jane Luna Arc, the youngest member of the Arc family, held her stomach painfully with one hand over her mouth. She was on an airship to one of the most prestigious huntsman training academies, Beacon, and she was starting to regret her decision as her airsickness raised its ugly scaly head. Her throat convulsed, and she sprinted over to the nearest available trashcan with a pained groan. The contents of what appeared to be last night's supper of roast beef and mashed potatoes landed in it, and she moaned in disgust. "Ugh…great start on your first day…" _'Why? Why do I have to get airsick? Of all the people in the Arc family, it had to be me.'_

She was glad her seven older sisters were nowhere to be seen; if they were, they'd torment her endlessly until she probably assumed the fetal position and began sobbing hysterically.

The blonde wiped her mouth with the black sleeve of her shirt, thankful no smears ended up on it, and smoothed her blue skirt. The ship was beginning to land on the airstrip leading to Beacon, and she couldn't help but stare at the academy now that she could actually lay her sapphire blue eyes on it. The CCT rose high above the school, presumably the headmaster's office, and she gulped as the realization finally began started to sink in. She, Jane Arc, was finally at Beacon. _'I can't believe it. I'm here. I'm actually here.'_

She walked forward slowly as if in a trance, paying no attention to the other hopeful students. Her father, Miles Arc, was a legendary huntsman and he too once attended Beacon. And now, she was here to hopefully continue his legacy with the weapon he too once wielded.

Crocea Mors sat in its sheath on her belt, and she ran a hand over its handle as the ship finally landed. Her father gave it to her when she told him she wanted to attend Beacon, telling her she was going to need it.

Jane passed by two girls, one a busty blonde brawler and the other a caped redhead. They seemed to be talking about something, something Jane couldn't fully hear. But it sounded like the redhead was young and shy, and the blonde was her older sister and trying to get her to be open up. _'Huh? I thought you needed to be seventeen to get in? That one looks like she's barely 14-15.'_

Now with her feet firmly where they belonged (on the ground), she was able to see the statue that was the centerpiece of Beacon's courtyard. _'This is it. I'm finally here, Dad. I'm really at Beacon.'_

"Hey there, Starstruck," a playful voice sounded behind her. Jane jumped in surprise, yelping a little at the smack on her back that followed, and she turned to see the busty brawler from earlier. She had a small grin on her face, and she had quite the impressive mane of hair and bust; something told Jane to never mess with it, if she valued her life. _'Wow. Even Jade doesn't have hair that impressive. Or as big of a chest...'_

"Like what you see?" the blonde smirked, lilac eyes sparkling as she playfully shook her hips.

Jane's face flushed, and she started to stutter. "I, uh, I promise I wasn't looking at you like that! Really!" _'Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like you haven't admired other women's breasts before.'_

' _No! Don't think about that!'_

"Uh huh," the other girl kept smirking. "Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. The name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. You?"

"Jane Arc. Short and sweet," Jane added, immediately regretting her poor choice of words. _'That was so cringy. Why did I say that?'_

A red blur rushed towards the two blondes, and Yang rolled her eyes and held her hand out, snagging them with an iron grip. "Nice try, lil sis."

It was the young redhead from earlier, and she struggled to free her cape from Yang's grip. She failed miserably, and she looked at her with pleading silver eyes. "Yaaaaaaaang! Letmegoletmego!"

"I don't think so," Yang grinned, dragging her back. "You're going to actually meet people. Why not start with someone who I just met myself?"

The redhead finally gave up, and she shuffled her feet awkwardly as she held out a nervous hand. "H-hi. I'm Ruby, Yang's sister."

"Jane," Jane introduced. She looked at the two, and her eyebrow rose a little. The two girls looked absolutely nothing alike, with Ruby being smaller in stature, with darker hair and completely different eyes than Yang. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly are you related? You look nothing alike." _'Sisters, really? They don't even look similar.'_

"Different mom, same dad," Yang answered, sharing a slightly glum look with Ruby.

The look didn't go unnoticed by the blonde knight. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic. Should've known better…" _'Real smooth, Jane. That's a great start to make friends here.'_

"Ah, don't worry too much about it," Ruby spoke up cheerfully. "Sure, it hurts. But I look at it this way; we can't let past tragedies hold us back from striving to live every day to the fullest. Right, Yang?"

Silence answered her.

"Yang?" Ruby looked around, and the blonde knight sighed, for the brawler had vanished in a cloud of terrible party music and random people. _'Welcome to Beacon.'_

"Well…this is nice. Um, I got this." Ruby reached behind her and pulled out a red weapon way too big to be wielded by someone of her height and stature effectively

The blade sank into the ground with a loud crash and Jane's eyes were wide. "Is that a scythe? Rifle? Scythle?" _'Okay, that last one was dumb, I admit. It's something an idiot in orange would say.'_

"It's my hand built beauty, Crescent Rose," Ruby replied, running a hand over it affectionately. "A giant scythe that's also a high impact sniper rifle. So, what kind of weapon do you have?"

Jane drew Crocea Mors from its sheath, shrugging. "I just have this sword. My great-great-grandfather used it in the war. Nothing fancy about it, though the sheath becomes a shield." A small click later, and her shield was fully extended.

"Wow," Ruby's silver eyes were shining at the sight of the simple weapon. "I like it. Not many people have much appreciation for classics these days. But, doesn't the sheath still weigh the same?"

"It does..." Jane sheepishly admitted, sheathing the sword. The two had ended up somewhere in the courtyard, and she looked around. "Um, do you know where to go from here?" _'How did I get lost already? We were just in front of the school not even five minutes ago!'_

"I don't know. I was just following you?" Ruby tried, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Jane wanted to let out a groan of frustration. First day, and already lost. Smooth sailing so far. "Um…maybe we should go towards the giant building up front? That seems the most logical place to start to me."

"Huh. You're right," Ruby smiled. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" Jane and Ruby ran towards the building, the cloaked girl turning into a blur of rose petals. Even though Jane had possibly the fastest legs in the Arc family (beating out even her father), she was nowhere near as fast as Ruby; the younger girl reached the entrance to Beacon first looking like she barely broke a sweat. To be fair, Ruby didn't have wear anything resembling armor while Jane's chest, shoulders and hands were protected by a strong white-colored metal with golden trim. Though it protected her from most average Grimm attacks, it did weight a ton and slowed her down.

"Wow, you're really fast," Jane panted. Her hands were on her waist as she caught her breath, and she pushed her hair back. They had reached the entrance to Beacon, and upon entering, Jane could really appreciate just how large it all was inside. The ceiling must have been fifty feet high, and this was just one room.

The hall itself was filled with potential huntsmen and huntresses, and Yang waved over to her little sister eagerly. "Hey, Ruby! Come on over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Okay!" Ruby yelled. She gave an apologetic smile to Jane, sprinting over towards the brawler. "Gotta go! Talk to you later!"

"W-wait!" Jane tried to call her back, but it was too late; the hooded reaper was gone. Jane stood alone, and she sighed before melting into the ranks unaware of a redhead's green gaze boring into her back. "Where am I going to find another nice and quirky girl to talk to?" _'Aww…dammit. Too bad I don't really know anyone else here.'_

She took her place away from everyone else, feeling a little embarrassed as a tall girl with burnt orange hair and a freaking mace gave her a hard stare. _'Who is she? Why is she looking at me like that?'_

However, those questions were not going to be answered immediately. The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, had taken his place in front of a microphone in the very front of the grand hall with a mug in hand. "I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

He paused to let his words sink in, and Jane could hear the other students mumbling amongst themselves. _'Well…that's a great way to get their attention, huh?'_

Several strands of hair fell into her face again, and she brushed them back with a little huff of annoyance; sometimes, she wondered if she was a boy in another alternate timeline. It would make dealing with hair a heck of a lot easier, that was for sure. _'Ha. I imagine I'd be pretty dorky as a guy. Wouldn't really be able to wear that Pumpkin Pete pajama set without looking like an idiot.'_ Probably would have terrible pickup lines, too.

Professor Ozpin continued on, the students falling silent once more. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He seemed to look directly at Jane with his last few words, the blonde awkwardly scratching the back of her neck as he finished his opening speech.

He stepped away from the microphone, taking a sip of whatever was in his mug, and Jane whistled quietly. _'That was…ominous. And why was he looking at me?'_

A tall blonde professor, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, took her spot in front. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed."

The students began to file out into the two locker rooms to get changed, and once again Jane found herself being stared at by the tall girl with orange hair. Her indigo eyes were boring into the blonde's, and she gulped and waved nervously. "Uh, hi? Can I help you?"

"Hmph." The taller girl turned away with a scoff, and Jane just shrugged before starting to get changed. She pulled off the white armor, revealing her blue and black shirt underneath, and reached into her bag to pull out her sleepwear.

It was a simple light blue Pumpkin Pete shirt and blue sweatpants, and she got changed in a hurry; something told her to not mess with the mace wielder. _'Why does she keep looking at me? Did I do something? But I only just got here! I couldn't have done anything to her!'_

With a shrug of confusion she placed her armor, Crocea Mors, and her spare clothes into Locker 236 and activated its passcode via her scroll. Now with her equipment secured, she headed out of the locker room and back into the ballroom.

The blonde pulled out a fluffy pillow and was just about to lie down on her sleeping bag when a grinning blur landed next to her. "Enjoying the slumber party?"

It was Yang.

"Eh. Not exactly fond of the guys, to be honest," Jane admitted, looking at all of the boys flexing and comparing their muscles.

"Oh? So you bat for the home team?" Yang asked with a smirk, about to boop her on the nose. "That explains why you were checking us out."

"Yang!" Jane blushed and threw a pillow at her, hitting the busty brawler in the face with it. "S-shut up! It's not funny!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush," Yang teased, booping her nose. Jane flinched away, and her blush deepened when Yang cupped her chin and tilted her head up. "You know, I'd be flattered if it were true. A girl like you having a crush on me…talk about a nice little fairy tale, hmm?"

"I-I…um…" Jane's face was practically on fire, and no words were capable of leaving her throat. _'What the hell is this!? Why did she say that!?'_

But before she could answer, Yang pulled away and stood up. "Well…goodnight, Jane Arc." She walked away with a wink, shaking her hips, and the blonde knight was left speechless. Already, she had someone flirting with her. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, confused as hell.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Welcome to Beacon, Jane Arc.

 _ **A/N: Hehe…the harem begins! Next up, cute little Jane meets two more members of the harem XD. Tell me what you think so far!**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	2. Warrior, Angel, Bird

_**A/N: Now that Bended is finished, this will slide into its update schedule. And it is already too much fucking fun. I've already written down a list of smutty scenarios too XD.**_

 _ **As for the fem Cardin, I did that for rivalry purposes. Not bullying. That's a little too cliché lol, and we'll have another Rule 63'd character XD. Wasn't originally this way, but then I realized plot wasn't going to be a big priority. This is just a fluffy harem fic. Nothing more, nothing less.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Warrior, Angel, Bird***

Jane blinked her eyes open, and she rubbed them wearily before lifting her head from her pillow. Sunlight was beginning to stream in through the large windows of the ballroom, and the blonde knight sat up with a yawn. She stretched her arms above her head, her shirt ruffling up and exposing a bit of her stomach, and she lightly touched her lips with a pair of fingers. _'What did Yang mean last night? Having a crush on her would be a fairy tale?'_

' _What the hell does that even mean!?'_

Her stomach fluttered when she remembered the way Yang touched her and those sparkling lilac eyes met hers. It produced tingles that ran from her chest down to her legs, and heat rose to her cheeks as several lewd scenes played in front of her eyes. _'No, no! Don't think about that! It's probably just her teasing. Don't think about_ that _.'_

She stood, and the blonde could see that the other students were also beginning to stir. _'I imagine we go get changed in preparation?'_ Her stomach growled loudly in protest, and Jane blushed as several stares (including from one girl who looked like a ninja) became fixed on her. "S-sorry…"

Next to the ninja girl was an extremely energetic one with orange hair and a pink skirt. "Good morning, sleepy head! It's morning, it's morning, it's mor-ning! Come on, Rin, let's go make pancakes!"

The girl (now named Rin) sighed in exasperation, rubbing her pink eyes and pulling her black ponytail to the side. Meanwhile, the girl in white and pink bounced around all over the place like a ball of pure energy, seemingly undeterred by her partner's look of 'Fuck it, I'm done'. "Can you believe that we spent one whole day at Beacon already!? Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're an awesome ninja, and I can lift five of me. We're totally ready! We should totally make like some sort of call when we have to go find teams. Like an animal call! Hey, do you know how to make a sloth noise!?"

"Nora?" Rin asked tiredly, getting changed into her green/white outfit. "I don't think sloths make a sound."

"And that's why it's perfect!" Nora beamed.

Jane blinked, amazed that such a quiet girl could deal with such a hyperactive ball like Nora. _'Huh. So those two know each other. And I need to get changed too.'_ She pulled her bag out from underneath her pillow and jogged over to the locker room, tiptoeing around other students in an attempt to not accidentally trod on anyone. "Sorry! Coming through!"

The blonde knight made it without stepping on anyone and getting yelled at, and she looked around for the locker her gear was currently sitting in. "Now…where's Locker 236?" _'Oh for…I should've found one with a lower number.'_

Jane began to look around, and she stopped when she saw she wasn't alone. A blush found its way onto her cheeks, and her eyes were wide at the sight in front of her. _'No way…no fucking way. That's Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!'_

She had heard about Weiss before; everyone on Remnant knew the Schnee name. Wealth, fame and fortune surrounded the entire family.

But here, Jane saw Weiss in the flesh. Literally, as she was mostly nude and admiring her pale body. Her white hair was done up in a sideways ponytail, and she was only wearing a set of light blue frilly undergarments.

The blonde could only stare with her mouth agape, taking in the sheer _beauty_ of the heiress. _'She's beautiful. A perfect snow angel.'_

Of course, the inevitable happened; Weiss turned around, her pale blue eyes wide with both shock and annoyance. "What are you doing!? How long were you standing there!?"

' _Ah…shit.'_ Jane blushed even more, the red creeping from just her cheeks up to her ears. "S-sorry! IswearImjusttryingtofindmylocker!"

"You dunce," Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Don't just stand there gawking; I don't exactly like people staring. Even if the person doing it is cute."

"I'm sorry…" Jane looked around for her locker, trying to keep her gaze from turning towards the gracefully beautiful heiress. _'Wait a minute. Did she just call me cute?'_

' _Dammit Jane, get those thoughts out of your head!'_

She found it, and she opened it to find her clothes, armor and Crocea Mors waiting for her inside. _'There it is.'_ She pulled off her pajamas, fitting on her blue skirt and knee socks before digging through her bag for her blue and black Pumpkin Pete shirt. It was a reward after she sent in fifty box tops, and though she was teased relentlessly by her sisters Joan and Jade, it was still her favorite shirt.

She slid the shirt over her head, laced up her boots, and started to fit her white armor on. The chest piece slid over her shirt, the two pauldrons covered her shoulders, and two gauntlets protected her lower arms. _'Feels nice to wear the armor again. Light, but still sturdy enough for right now.'_

Jane did have some training before coming to Beacon; her father, Miles Arc, made sure of it. The veteran huntsman was thrilled to see his youngest daughter following in his footsteps, and for two years straight he trained her for hours every day. Swordplay, shield work, and how to use her aura.

However, he hadn't been able to unlock her semblance, and though Jane had been frustrated with her inability to find out what it was, her father told her not to worry. He went through the same problem himself when he was a teenager; his semblance didn't kick in until he was eighteen, but when he did, it was something to behold. Miles was able to cloak himself in a sort of holy light that harmed any Grimm that got too close, and Jane could only wonder what hers would be.

She clipped Crocea Mors to her belt, and the blonde felt eyes staring at her. _'Someone's watching me. Yang, maybe?'_ Jane looked around, and she jumped when she saw a pair of brilliant green orbs in front of her. "Waah!"

"Oh, sorry!" the owner of the voice apologized when Jane fell on her back in surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's no prob…" Jane trailed off once she saw the person fully, and her eyes were wide. _'Is that…isn't that the girl who's on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!?'_ "U-uh, hello…"

Weiss let out a sigh as she approached, now wearing a white dress with her rapier dangling on her hip. "You dunce. Don't you know who this is? This is Pyrrha Nikos. The winner of the Sanctum Tournament for four consecutive years. A new record, I might add."

"Really, it's not a big deal," Pyrrha reassured. "I think anyone would be surprised if they suddenly found themselves looking directly at another person."

She helped Jane onto her feet, and the blonde had her hands over her mouth. "You're the girl on the cover of Marshmallow Flakes!"

"Yeah, it was fun," Pyrrha said with an embarrassed smile. "Too bad it wasn't really good for you though."

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thoughts to the rumors of teams?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure many people would love to be partnered with a world renowned fighter such as yourself."

"Well, truth be told, I think I'll just let the chips land where they fall," the redhead said with a smile. Jane couldn't help but notice Pyrrha give her a quick glance, and the now familiar tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Having a set of eyes for them, hmmm?" a teasing voice whispered in her ear.

Jane let out another yelp of surprise, and she turned to see Yang standing behind her with a smirk. "Yang! What the hell!?"

"What? You're not discrete about it," Yang laughed. "Well, I gotta admit it; I admire your ambition. Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. Big names."

"Don't even start," Jane grumbled, trying to hide her blush. "I get enough teasing about that crap from my dad."

Her father, upon finding out about Jane's sexuality, howled with laughter and teased her relentlessly. He said the best thing about having a lesbian daughter was that he didn't have to worry about using his Fusion Sword to cut a boy in fifteen pieces for impregnating her. Even though he gave her playful little jabs every now and then about batting for the home team, he still loved and cared for her as a father should.

" _Will all first year students please report to the cliffs?"_ Professor Goodwitch's voice asked over the school intercom. _"Your initiation will commence shortly."_

"Well, we better get going." Yang said, giving Jane's side a gentle pinch.

The blonde knight yelped at the pinch, blushing and holding side. "Eep! Yang! What was that for!?" _'This is not funny! Now she's doing it on purpose!'_

"Because you sound really fucking cute whenever you're pinched," the brawler replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now I definitely know what I'm gonna do to you whenever I get bored~. Poke poke~."

"Yang! Quit it! I'm ticklish there!" Jane squirmed, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Pooooooooke~!"

"Nu~! Yamateeeeeee~!" Jane protested with a giggle, trying to run away from Yang the Tickle Monster. She didn't stop running from her busty pursuer until she reached the Beacon cliffs, and Yang gave her a lazy wink that said, 'I'll get you next time'. _'Dammit. Now she's going to tell the other girls that I'm ticklish and enjoy being tickled!'_

Still. Could be worse than tickle torture.

Professor Ozpin was waiting for them with a tablet in one hand and his coffee mug in the other. The other first year students had already gotten changed and were listening eagerly. Professor Goodwitch stood next to him, her cape flapping in the wind.

"For years," the headmaster started off, "you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

Jane gulped. _'Ehehehe…'_

"The teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin explained. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

' _Ah…shit. I hope it's someone I already know,'_ Jane silently prayed.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will encounter Grimm along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy them, or you will die," Ozpin warned. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, Professor?" Jane asked. "Why would we be…landing?"

"Because you will be falling into the forest, Miss Arc," Ozpin smirked, hitting a button. "And I do hope you have a landing strategy. Because you're up first."

"Wait, what!?" Jane looked down, and with wide eyes saw she was standing directly on a launch pad. "Oh, son of a—"

She was launched into the sky as she said the last word. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

* * *

Raven flapped her wings hard, flying high over the Emerald forest. She wasn't there to purposely mess with Port's mustache. Or to mess with that annoying Schnee brat.

No, she was flying to smuggle in more of Professor Ozpin's special coffee that had been banned by Glynda a few years back after she discovered he spiced it up with whiskey.

The woman had no sense of humor.

She paused to take a breather, gliding on the wind, and all of a sudden, she saw an adorable blonde knight falling from the sky. _'Oh, son of a—'_

The blonde knight slammed into Raven full force, crying out as she did. "Birdy no!"

Raven tumbled out of the sky, and she tried to shape shift into her human form to have a smoother landing.

It didn't work.

She crashed face first into the dirt, skidded across it for about twenty feet, and groaned miserably in pain. "Oww…what the fuck just happened?" _'Ugh…my head.'_

The red eyed woman then saw Yang blasting along the treetops while laughing like a crazy person, and she sighed. "Oh…right. Fucking jackass." _'This is the time when Ozpin throws undergraduates off of a cliff and takes bets on who survives.'_

She felt something warm running down her leg, and her eye twitched. "Motherfu…"

It was the coffee she was carrying.

Raven growled in anger and walked away in a hunch.

"For the love of Oum, please tell me Ozpin didn't see that." _'Gotta say…'_

' _That blonde who hit me was pretty cute.'_

 _ **A/N: The bit with Raven was inspired by blaiseingfire's 'Birdy No!' one-shot.**_

 _ **Am I having cougars in this harem? You're fucking right I am XD. This isn't canon, so Raven isn't a bitch and actually visits Yang. Fluffy harem fic, guys! Fuck having a plot XD**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	3. Spears, Ninjas, and Boop

_**A/N: Chapter 3 of the adorable harem. The one comment about Jane's semblance being her unnatural cuteness/innocence really made me tempted to say 'fuck it, that's her semblance now' XD. So kudos to that reviewer for providing a good laugh.**_

 _ **I don't think I'll have Rin be a part of the harem (because Renora is shipped harder than the Titanic). Rather, Rin could be the one Jane turns to for advice**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Spears, Ninjas, and Boop***

Jane raised her shield and crashed through several trees, grimacing as her aura took the brunt of the impacts. "Ow. Ow. Owwwwwww!" _'What are these trees made of!? They seem twice as thick as the ones back in Nibelhiem.'_

She rolled to her feet, and felt bad for the bird she smacked out of the air after she was launched by the headmaster. "That poor bird…she'll probably never see her family again." _'I feel so bad about that. That poor birdy. I'm sorry!'_

The blonde knight then drew Crocea Mors, and she started to walk through the forest with caution. Her blue eyes swiveled left and right, on the lookout for both her potential partner and Grimm, and she called out tentatively. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She looked up as several loud sniper shots sounded above her, and she smiled when she saw Ruby cheering happily while she flew in the air. "Well…at least someone's having a good time."

Jane's slow trek through the forest gave her enough time to think about who she'd possibly end with as a partner. _'I hope it's someone I know. Let's see…there's Weiss. But she does seem a little frosty. Like an ice cream cone. Ha, maybe I should call her Weisscream?'_

She had to suppress a laugh. The idea of walking around calling the heiress to the largest Dust company in Remnant that kind of punny nickname was far too funny. "That's it! That'll be her name from now on!"

A loud rustling sounded to her left followed by a low growl, and the blonde knight looked in the direction of the noise. "Who's there? Yang, for the love of Oum, your idea of a joke is awful." _'Probably her crappy idea of a joke, pretending to be a Beowolf.'_

Jane knelt down to part the bushes, and when she saw the source of the growling, she let out another heartfelt swear. "Oh, son of a bitch…" _'NOPE. That's not Yang!'_

She rolled to the side, and out came an angry Ursa. The bear Grimm stood tall over her, and Jane chuckled nervously. "Um, you would've have happened to see another blonde around here? Cute, likes to punch things, long hair. Giant tits?" _'Wait, what!? Why the hell did I say that!? I mean, Yang_ does _have one hell of a pair of tits…why am I thinking about that!?'_

The Ursa roared and took a swing at her with its clawed hand. Jane ducked under the strike, momentarily not paying attention to the beast's other hand. The follow-up hit her in the chest, and she fell backwards. "Ow…" _'Dammit. Got careless. I forgot that fighting Grimm is much different to practice.'_

Her aura had taken the brunt of the attack, and it was still in the green. _'Huh. I thought Ursa strikes were some of the stronger ones amongst Grimm. Maybe I just got lucky?'_ She remembered the Dust her father gave her, and she reached her hand into her skirt pocket to pull out a single Dust sphere, Lightning. She combined it with Crocea Mors, spinning the longsword in her hand. "Let's go."

The Ursa charged at her, and she flipped backwards to put some space between her and the Grimm. She raised her sword and swung it. A wave of lightning energy struck the Grimm, and it fell back. Jane pressed her advantage and sliced with her sword, cutting the Grimm's arm off. The limb disappeared once it hit the ground, and the beast roared in pain.

"Hyaaaa!" Jane swung her sword at the wounded Ursa, and one swing was enough to decapitate the beast. The Ursa's body vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and Jane lowered her sword while she caught her breath. "Whew…"

She wiped the back of her sleeve across her head, and she whirled around when another Ursa jumped out at her. "What, you want some too?"

The Ursa roared, only to let out a whimper as a red and gold spear sank into its eye. It tried to tug it out with its claws, and it sank in a messy heap before vanishing. Jane looked back in surprise, and the bushes parted to reveal Pyrrha Nikos. "Hey. I guess we're partners now?" _'Oh Oum! I'm partners with Pyrrha fucking Nikos!? Awesome!'_

The redhead walked over to pick up her spear, brushing a few strands of her red hair out of her face. "Looks like it. It's a pleasure to be your partner, Miss Arc."

"Please, call me Jane. No need to be formal," the blonde said, waving her hands with a slightly nervous chuckle. _'Oh my Oum, she's so beautiful! And talented! Oh, it's like a dream come true!'_

Pyrrha raised her hand, and to Jane's amazement her spear shot right up into her hand. "Wow…how did you do that? Is that your semblance?"

Pyrrha nodded with a smile, shrinking the spear into a more compact short sword. "Yes. My semblance is polarity. I have control over metal. What about you? What's yours?"

"I…" Jane let out a sigh and lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know. I haven't been able to unlock it, no matter how hard I try." Despite her rather adequate abilities in combat, particularly her skill in using Lightning Dust-based attacks, her inability to use her semblance was something that continued to bother her. _'Damn it. Now she probably thinks I'm weak or something.'_

The redhead leaned down to look her in the eye, and Jane's eyes began to wander a little. Her cheeks flushed red as she peered down her armored top and got a good look at her cleavage. _'W-wow…those are a great size. I wonder, how soft would they feel in my hand?'_

' _Gah! That's Pyrrha Nikos you're checking out! What the hell are you thinking!?'_ Jane shook her head furiously, embarrassed at her checking out a star warrior's breasts. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Pyrrha followed Jane's gaze, and though she blushed, her green eyes sparkled with a hint of mischievousness. "You're looking at a certain part of my anatomy, aren't you?"

"Nani!?" Jane fell on her back, backpedaling on the grassy ground.

Pyrrha laughed, her shoulders shaking and covering her mouth. "Hahaha! You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed! Have to say, I never thought I would ever be checked out by another girl. Especially by one so cute and adorable."

If Jane wasn't blushing before, she was now pretty sure she was redder than Pyrrha's hair, and she let out the most adorable wail ever.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH GIRLS HERE!?"

* * *

Ozpin coughed on his coffee, struggling not to laugh as he saw the footage on his tablet of Jane knocking Raven out of the sky. "Oh man…Qrow is gonna laugh his ass off when I send this to him." _'Hehe…sorry, Rae. But this is far too funny.'_

Glynda looked over at the tablet (where the footage was now being played on loop), and she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Why do you keep her around? She's a sarcastic pain in the ass."

Ozpin merely took another slurp of coffee and showed the blonde disciplinarian the footage, and her gaze stared rather intensely at it for a few seconds. "That's why. And I doubt it's Raven you're checking out." _'That girl is gonna end up with quite the harem. Reminds me of her mother, Sophitia Arc. And she had a harem that included half of Beacon.'_

"S-shut up, Ozpin," Glynda growled, brandishing her riding crop at him in a threatening manner. "Or I will smack you with this."

"You won't. Because that's MY job," a very disgruntled voice said. Both professors turned to see Raven standing behind them, the red eyed woman looking very, very pissed off. She was a mess; a twig was in her hair, her black and red dress was ripped, a slow trickle of brown liquid was running down her leg, and she tossed a package of Ozpin's special coffee at him. "Here's your fucking coffee. You might have wanted to tell me that today was the day you do your little game of launching first years off of the cliff. Or did that happen to slip your mind?"

Ozpin merely chuckled, taking a third sip of his coffee. "Sorry."

Raven growled in frustration, and she reached for her sword. "Give me one reason to not cut you into a million pieces?"

"Because that Arc girl would be unable to get wooed by you if you're locked up in jail."

"…WHAT!?"

"You're not fooling me, Rae." Ozpin's smirk grew. "Knowing you, you were thinking about reenacting a few scenes from Sophitia's Ninjas of Love book. I seem to recall a small birdy telling me that she wrote it about you?" _'Thanks, Qrow. You never cease to find interesting and amusing ways to try and irritate your sister.'_

Raven growled in frustration, and she tried to punch him to no avail. "Shut! The fuck! Up!"

They all heard an adorable wail from inside the forest, and Ozpin's nose caught a very familiar scent coming from both Raven and Glynda. "Oh my…uh, ladies, you are free to spend the rest of the day doing whatever your heart desires. I doubt you two are capable of—"

Raven and Glynda sped off towards the school, leaving behind a giant dust cloud, and the headmaster could only smile and sip his coffee.

"Hehehe…she really is your daughter, Sophitia. I can see her following in your footsteps already." _'Gotta admit it, you two have some ambition. Looks like making Sophitia your bitch wasn't enough. Now you have to go and bang her daughter.'_

The year was going to be a very…interesting one, to say the least.

* * *

Rin heard the wail from who she could only assume the Arc girl, and she sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "Goddammit..." _'That poor girl is gonna end up with the biggest fanclub in the school, isn't she?'_

She reached for Stormflower, using the sub-machineguns to rip a lone Boarbatusk to shreds. _'I hope I can find Nora. I know how she is when she gets eats a bunch of pancakes like she did earlier.'_

She didn't think the Arc girl's semblance (which seemed to be making every single woman within radius become infatuated with her) would actually affect either her or Nora. Under normal circumstances (or what passed for normal with Nora), Rin wouldn't be worried about the cute blonde seducing her.

But, this was Nora on Rin's pancakes. She would do something either dumb or rash, and that included but wasn't limited to pinning the Arc girl under a tree and groping her until she was begging to be claimed.

Rin heard a soft cry above, and the ninja girl let out a sigh of relief. _'There she is.'_ She blinked her pink eyes, smiling up at the trees above her head. "Nora, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora dropped down, hanging upside down and grinning mischievously. "Hehe~. Boop~."

She poked Rin's nose, and she helped Nora down from the tree. "You are too cute. Come here, you."

Nora gave Rin a bone crushing hug, her large chest squishing against Rin's own. "You finally called me cute! Yes! That's a victory! Whoo hoo!"

She swung Rin around, and the ninja girl let out a mental sigh. _'Now I remember why, as much as I love Nora, her hugs suck.'_

Still. Could be worse. She could've ended up like that cute Arc girl.

 _ **A/N: This was far shorter than I'd like, admittedly. But I was losing it rather fast for some reason in this chapter, and I didn't need any more delays. I really envy those writers who can update on a weekly basis…(sigh) I fucking hate responsibilities sometimes XD**_

 _ **I based Jane's mother off of Sophitia Alexandra from the Soul Calibur series, mainly because I feel that would be a good design for her momma. Peace out!**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	4. Nopes

_**A/N: Chapter 4 of the way too fun harem XD. I put up a poll in regards as to who's going to be the one to bed Jane first, so please take the time to vote!**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Nopes***

Pyrrha ran after Jane, trying to prevent herself from laughing too much. "I'm sorry, Jane. I really wasn't trying to look up your skirt!"

Jane wanted to melt into the ground in embarrassment. The two had been ambushed by a King Taijitu on their way through the Emerald Forest, and in the process of killing it, the blonde's skirt went up quite a bit. Enough for Pyrrha to get a good look at the simple white panties underneath. _'Why is all of this happening to me today!? I accidentally peek on Weisscream, get tickled by Yang, knock a poor bird out of the sky, and embarrass myself twice in front of Pyrrha Nikos!'_

Today was NOT a good day.

"Jane. Look at me." Pyrrha caught up to her, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders and forcing her to look at her. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. Things like this happen. Adopt the policy of FISH."

"FISH?"

"Fuck It, Shit Happens."

Jane was starstruck upon hearing the redhead's words of wisdom. "When did you learn the art of swearing? It doesn't seem like something you'd do." _'Holy shit. Pyrrha Nikos just swore. Amazing…she's so amazing!'_

Pyrrha grinned mischievously and set off again. "Something I picked up from my father. Not the best thing in the world to learn from a parent, but still. It could be worse, I suppose."

Jane conceded that. "True. Could've been like my dad and have eight daughters. Every day was insane." _'Yelling about who stole someone's bra, wondering what's for dinner, complaining about a movie night…'_

"Seven sisters, huh? Must have been a handful," Pyrrha remarked, pushing a tree branch out of their way. Jane ducked under it, and the redhead continued. "I'm an only child. Didn't get to experience a large family like that."

"Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be, honest," Jane admitted, resting her hand on Crocea Mors. "It's kind of a pain in the ass, but it did help me keep on my toes. Always something going on the Arc household."

Pyrrha put her hand up once they reached a cave, with some ancient drawings etched onto the stony face. "Hmmm…I don't think this is it."

Jane eyed the drawing more closely, and she sweatdropped when she heard a rumbling deep inside the cavern's depths; she'd know that sound anywhere once she remembered the lessons her father taught her about Grimm habitats. "Um, Pyrrha?" _'Shitshitshitshitshitshit! It's a fucking Deathstalker nest!'_

"Yeah?"

"Running time!"

The cave's entrance burst open, and out into the sun stepped an angry Deathstalker. It screeched at them, snapping its giant pincers angrily, and the blonde knight turned away and ran as fast as she could with a scream. "NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" _'Fuck trying to avoid embarrassment! I hate spiders, and I hate scorpions!'_

Pyrrha stayed behind only briefly before also turning tail and running, rapidly appearing alongside the blonde. "We'll need help to take this one out! The armor is too strong for conventional attacks! It must be ancient!"

Jane didn't hear her; all she could do was run like Almighty Oum and repeatedly shout one word over and over again. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!"

She didn't stop running through the forest until a large stony structure loomed ahead, and she saw a familiar face in the distance. _'Oh thank Oum! Finally, someone who I know and will gladly help!'_ "Yaaaaaaaang! A little help!"

The blonde brawler was accompanied by a moody-looking girl with a bow, Ruby, the ninja girl Rin, and her friend Nora. "Jane!? Pyrrha!? Did you guys just run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing you!?"

"Stop asking questions and help us dammit!" Jane yelled. "We're in some serious shit here!"

"Move!" Pyrrha hissed in her ear. She felt herself get shoved in the back, and she yelped out in surprise as she stumbled out of the way of a swipe from the Grimm's pinchers. _'Ack!'_

She regained her balance, and all of a sudden Weiss dropped down into her arms. The heiress had her eyes squeezed shut, and she opened them slowly to see her knight in shining armor. "Jane?"

"Uh, hi there Weisscream," Jane said with a smile. "Just…'dropping in'?"

Weiss groaned at the horrible attempt at a pun, and she jumped from Jane's arms. "That was terrible. But thanks for catching me, I suppose. And…wait, why did you call me Weisscream?"

Jane opened her mouth, but then she heard the sounds of both the Deathstalker's screeches and Ruby's giant scythe/rifle thingy. "Um, mind if that question waits for its answer? We kinda have a problem." _'I know why I called her that. It's both punny and cute. Plus it fits!'_

Weiss jumped from her arms, reaching for her rapier. "Agreed. But don't think that this means I'm gonna forget about that nickname."

She sped forward, knocking Ruby out of the way and freezing the beast's tail in ice. "Ruby, please. For the love of Oum, do not make a habit of this."

"Sorry!" Ruby pouted, fiddling with her long red cape. "I just wanted to show you I can do this!"

"You're fine, I promise," Weiss said with a sigh. "Now please, just get two relics, okay?"

Jane watched in amazement as the Deathstalker tried and failed to break free from its icy prison, and Pyrrha hobbled over to her. "I got us two. It's time we left."

The blonde looked at the relic, a golden castle, and she shrugged before pocketing it. "Okay. Let's get going before that thing tries to break free." _'By the look of things, that ice isn't going to hold much longer. Any minute, and it's going to break free.'_

The group started to run through the forest, passing by more ancient structures, and on the other side of a crumbling stone bridge was a Nevermore. The avian Grimm cawed out, landing on the top of the stony structure.

"Well, that's just fucking great," Yang growled in frustration, teamed up with partner in black and white.

Jane heard the bushes part, and she looked to see the Deathstalker had broken free from the ice Weisscream trapped it in. "Oh man, fuck this! We gotta move!" _'NOPE! Nope, nope, and more nope!'_

"Nora, distract it!" Rin hissed. The hyper girl cackled happily, drawing her grenade launcher and dodging the Nevermore's deadly feathers. She let out happy whoops as she fired at the giant Grimm, her grenades hitting the Nevermore squarely in the body.

The Deathstalker tried to surprise attack them, and Nora was saved by two simultaneous attacks from Rin and the mystery girl in black and white.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha ordered, turning her weapon into its rifle form and firing at the giant scorpion to buy them some time. Nora was brought back by Weiss's glyphs, and that's when the Nevermore attacked them from the side.

The large Grimm slammed into the bridge, breaking it into two and separating the group. Rin, Pyrrha, and the other girl were on the side fighting the Deathstalker, and Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Yang, and Jane were on the opposite side.

Jane winced as the girl helping Rin and Pyrrha took a heavy hit, and she stepped forward. "We need to get over there! They need help! My Lightning attacks won't hit it at this range!" _'Dammit! I can't even make that jump!'_

Nora grinned at her, and she knocked her onto her back. "Hehe. I got this!"

Her grenade launcher turned into a giant warhammer, and Jane gulped nervously as the girl leapt into the air and slammed it down. "Oh, son of a—" _'Not again! I've had enough of getting launched in the fucking air today!'_

As Jane soared in the air towards Pyrrha and Rin, Nora also joined them. She slammed her hammer down on the tough armor, using the built-in grenade launcher to try and blast through. However, all it seemed to do was anger the giant Grimm, and it made her jump back with a failed strike of its tail. The stinger lodged in the ground just before the front of the bridge, and it struggled to rip it out. The movement caused the remaining structure to crumble, and Jane reached for Crocea Mors. "We got to move!" _'Time to put this overgrown Crunchy Nope down!'_

Pyrrha blocked a pincher with her shield, bashing it away with her sword. The other pincher went for the redhead, and Jane leapt to her defense. "Hyaaaaa!" _'I don't think so! Back away from her!'_

She slammed her own shield against the second limb, using her sword to clash with the tough armor. Rin rushed with her sub-machinegun pistols, firing a series of bursts at it. The Deathstalker tried to hit her with its stinger, and she leapt over it, holding onto its tail and continuing to fire while Jane and Pyrrha kept hitting and blocking the pinchers.

Nora fired her grenade launcher with a giggle, and the Grimm blocked its face with its pinchers. However, Pyrrha threw her sword (now extended into a spear) at the Deathstalker, striking it in its center eye. The Grimm screeched in pain, thrashing its tail and dislodging Rin.

"Rin!" Nora called out. The ninja slammed into the wall of the temple and fell face-first into the ground, and she didn't get up.

Jane narrowed her eyes, and she noticed the Deathstalker's stinger was attached by only a thin sliver of flesh. She turned to her partner to dislodge it. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She threw her shield, and it spun in the air. It sliced the stinger off, the Grimm's main weapon falling onto its head. Her shield bounced off of a stony pillar, returning to her with her semblance.

"Nora, nail it!" Jane ordered.

"Heads up!" Nora yelled happily, leaping onto Pyrrha's shield. The redhead launched her up, and Nora flew up with a smile before slamming her hammer down onto the stinger. The Deathstalker screeched in pain, and as it tumbled off the cliff face the three landed on the ground. Jane winced as she fell on her butt for the umpteenth time, wiping her face and happy that the giant Nope was now dead. "Thank Oum that's over…" _'I hate them. Six legs, eight legs…makes no difference to me. Nopes are Nopes.'_

Rin hobbled over to them, and fell on the ground next to Nora with a groan. "Nora, please…don't make me ride an Ursa ever again."

"Aww, look who's all tuckered out~," Nora sang, helping the ninja girl to her feet. "I hope you're not too tired to make pancakes!"

"Goddammit…" Rin groaned.

Pyrrha helped Jane up to her feet, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Nice strategy to take it out, Jane. You're a really good strategist."

"Really? Aww, thanks!" Jane smiled, giving her partner a surprise hug. "Never thought anyone would say that."

Pyrrha's cheeks lit up a little, and she chuckled nervously while giving the blonde a pat on the back. "S-sure…no problem, hehe…"

The two broke apart, and they watched as Ruby took the head off of the Nevermore with her scythe. The headless corpse fell down from the opposite end of the canyon, and Jane blinked in surprise. "Wow…that was incredible!" _'So awesome! And to think someone as young as her can use a weapon that large with such ease…it's amazing. I wish I could carry that kind of heavier weapon.'_

Ruby stood nearly a quarter of a mile away atop the cliff, her red cloak flapping in the breeze. Weiss, Yang, and the brawler's partner were all on the other side letting out cheers as the Nevermore's corpse crashed into the ground below. "Yeah! Way to go!"

Jane looked at the gap separating the two groups, and she sighed when she peered down to the chasm below.

"Nora? Bring that hammer of yours over here. Otherwise, we're not making that jump."

* * *

"Russell Thrush, Carla Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces," Professor Ozpin began. "From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Carla Winchester."

The four warrior-like students walked off the stage, with Carla looking incredibly smug as the appointed leader of Team CRDL. Ozpin let out mental sigh, noticing the look Carla gave to the next group to survive the forest. _'Dammit. Don't tell me she's attracted to Jane, too…'_

Just as bad as Sophitia Arc.

"Jane Arc, Lei Rin, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you collected the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jane Arc."

Nora gave Rin a giant hug, and Jane blinked in surprise at being the leader. "Me?"

"Congratulations, young lady," Ozpin said with a smile of encouragement. The youngest Arc daughter was the spitting image of her mother when she was a teenager, with the same long blonde hair and the same sapphire blue eyes. It looked like she also inherited the semblance of being far too cute and innocent, too. _'How Sophitia ended up married at all is something I still don't understand to this day.'_

Pyrrha gave the blonde knight a playful smack on the butt, and Jane let out a loud yelp that everyone in the auditorium heard. Her cheeks were a bright red, and Ozpin resisted the urge to chuckle at just how eerily similar the situation was to her mother's. _'Ahem. Mustn't laugh, mustn't laugh. Keep it under control, Oz.'_

"Finally," he said. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

The young girl was shocked at her appointment, and he looked up to the ceiling after noticing the looks they also gave Jane Arc.

"It looks like things are shaping up to make an interesting year, indeed…"

He wondered how long it would take for a 'Jane Arc Fanclub' to start.

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap for this one. Like I said, there's a poll active right now on my bio in regards to who's going to bed our cute little Jane first XD. So please, take the time to vote, as that'll help with part of this story I know you all want (because lesbians, and because smut XD). The glorious, glorious deflowering…**_

 _ **Who will it be? The forward Yang? Quiet Blake? Dominatrix Glynda? Frosty Weisscream? Or friendly Pyrrha? Please, vote now!**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	5. A Thawed Surprise

_**A/N: Chapter 5 of the harem! Today is Jane's first day as team leader, and it goes just about as well as you'd expect XD**_

 _ **P.S, the poll is still open, so if you haven't voted, go ahead and do it :3**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***A Thawed Surprise***

Jane blinked her eyes open, sitting up with a yawn, and was met with a pair of light blue eyes in front of her. "Waah! Nora, what the hell!?"

"Wake up lazy bones!" Nora sang, bouncing on her bed. "We can't have our fearless leader sleeping in all day! We have an important order of business to take care of this morning!"

"What?"

"Decorating," Rin piped up tiredly. The ninja girl was also up and about, her black hair tied in a ponytail. She was already dressed in her uniform, a suitcase in hand. "We still have to unpack our stuff." Her suitcase opened, and a pile of clothes and other objects fell out of it.

Jane stretched, her shirt ruffling up. "Right. Let's get to it then. Just let me get changed first."

She went to go to the bathroom to get changed into her new uniform when Pyrrha spoke up for the first time. "Why are you going in there? We're all girls, you know. It's not like you have something the rest of us don't."

There was a core of truth in the redhead's words, but Jane felt as though there was something else to it. It was the same feeling she got when she was in the forest with Pyrrha yesterday, and when Yang hit on her the day before. _'Is she…coming on to me!? What the hell is going on here!?'_ "U-um…"

"Just hurry up! We don't have time to dilly-dally!" Nora yelled, now over by the corner where a makeshift kitchen was being constructed by Rin. "Pancakes are being made! Now get to it!"

Jane's stomach growled longingly at the thought of delicious pancakes, and with a furious blush she began to strip down. Her nightshirt hit the floor, and she pulled on the girl's uniform as quickly as she could, aware of the looks Pyrrha gave her. _'W-why does every girl here look at me like this!? I don't get it!'_

She was beginning to think that making every girl swoon was her damn semblance.

But that couldn't be true, right? Riiiiiight? Riiiiiight?

Well…

Once she was done getting dressed, the blonde took the time to admire herself in the large mirror Rin just finished putting up. She did look cute in the Beacon uniform, with knee high black socks and an adorable pleated skirt.

"Aww, you look absolutely adorable," Pyrrha complimented, leaning against Jane from behind. "It really looks cute on you."

Pyrrha's hands slid from her shoulders to her back, and the simple contact made Jane feel very hot in her uniform. _'I-is she feeling me up!? I can't believe I'm getting touched like this by Pyrrha Fucking Nikos!'_

Jane's heart pounded in her chest, and she found herself being slightly disappointed when the redhead pulled away. "Oh, I forgot! You need to unpack, right? Hurry and do that while Rin and Nora make pancakes; I'll guard your food, I promise."

"R-right…" Jane tried to calm herself down, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was throbbing painfully, and Rin gave her a sympathetic glance while she made the pancake mix with Nora. The ninja didn't talk a lot, even with Nora, but it was clear that even she was aware of Jane's…situation. _'Just what the hell is up with the girls here!? I don't get it!'_

The blonde knight pulled out one of her suitcases from under her bed, and she opened it to reveal her personal Dust collection. Time, Lightning and Fire Dust sat in tubes, and she double checked to make sure she had enough of each to last for awhile. _'That should be more than enough, providing we don't get stranded in the middle of nowhere for three weeks.'_

She closed the case and slid it back under her bed. She wasn't going to use it if she could help it.

Jane didn't bring much of her personal belongings with her, apart from some manga. Her personal favorites and guilty pleasures so far were a yuri by the name of 'Citrus' and a dark one called 'Berserk', and she blushed as she put the volumes of both manga on the small bookshelf by her bed. _'I'm glad I brought some manga with me. I need something to read at night.'_

She'd unpack the rest of her personal manga collection later. Right now, her stomach was growling angrily at her, and the utterly delicious smell of fresh pancakes and syrup were far too tempting. _'Dammit, I'm hungry as hell! Those are too tempting!'_

The blonde knight scurried over and Rin handed her a fresh stack of pancakes, the pile still steaming hot. "Here. Syrup's on the counter."

"Right. Thanks, Rin." Jane took the plate, noticing the evil glare Nora had in her eyes; the bubbly redhead was staring intensely at the pancakes, and Jane felt a shiver crawl up her spine. _'Uh oh…it looks like someone has a thing for these. Looks like I'm not going to eat these around her if I can help it.'_

She quickly scurried away and took a seat at the table, grabbing the giant bottle of syrup and pouring it over the stack of edible goodness. The adorable blonde began to eat, and the first bite alone made her eyes bulge happily. "Waaaai~! These are so good~!" _'Oh Oum, I never thought I'd ever eat pancakes this amazing! They're utterly perfect!'_

Jane continued eating, letting out happy little meeps as she did. "Delicious~. These are so yummy, Rin~. Nom~."

"Thanks," Rin answered, pushing a hungry Nora away from her. "Dammit Nora, stop trying to steal Pyrrha's pancakes. You just ate ten of them!"

"But they're so yummy! I can't help it!" Nora smiled, bouncing away happily. "And you know the rules! If you snooze, you lose!"

"Well." Pyrrha coughed, holding her stack high above her head as she passed by the hammer wielder. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Classes," Jane answered glumly, having found their schedule on her desk. "We have Grimm Studies with Professor Port at nine o'clock, History with Doctor Oobleck at eleven, Weapons Maintenance with Professor Branwen at twelve, and sparring with Professor Goodwitch at one to wrap up the day."

She peered at the schedule, and let her head crash onto the desk. "And we have a double in History tomorrow. Fuck me…" _'Dammit. Why the hell does it have to be fucking HISTORY!? Why not the sparring, or even Grimm Studies for that matter!?'_

If there was one subject she knew she'd have trouble with, it was history. No matter what, she couldn't get herself interested in it; war itself didn't appeal to her, and she knew it was not going to be easy for her to not fall asleep in it. _'Come on, Jane. You can face monsters no problem. A little studying won't kill you.'_

"Um, Jane?" Pyrrha asked, her cheeks red. Her green eyes were trying very hard not to stare firmly at something, and the blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Your, um, shirt is undone…"

Jane looked down, and her eyes widened. "NANI!?"

There, revealed to literally her entire fucking team, was her bright pink bra.

With an embarrassed squeak she covered herself up, blushing and buttoning up her blouse more carefully. "Sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" _'How did that even happen!? Just what the hell is going on today!?'_

Rin merely sighed and rubbed her temples, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on. We might as well head on to class before we're late."

"R-right…" Jane led her team outside, and she nearly fell facefirst onto the ground due to the blur that was Team RWBY. "Waah!"

"Come on! To class!" Ruby shouted, waving her arms frantically. "We can't be late!"

Jane could only shake her head in amazement as she watched the chaos unfold. "Wow…"

"Just what the fuck happens here?"

* * *

"Ow, my legs hurt." Jane groaned when she took her seat in Professor Port's class. The professor was old, and had a very large moustache that covered his lips, and just one look around his class was enough to tell Jane that he was very, very, full of himself. The guy had a fucking golden bust of himself, and when he began to talk, she could feel her eyelids get heavy. _'Oh no…his voice makes me exhausted.'_

"Monsters. Dwellers of darkness," Professor Port bellowed. "The creatures of Grimm have many names. But I call them prey. And you will, in time. Both huntsman and huntresses."

He chuckled, winking at Yang at the last word. The blonde brawler rolled her eyes, her exhausted lilac eyes meeting Jane's own, and her tongue stuck out as if to say, 'He's so fucking boring…'

"That's right, we will mold you into the perfect warriors to kill the creatures of Grimm," Port said. "But first, let me tell you a story about a dashing, handsome young man. Me."

"What part of you was ever handsome?" Jane muttered, planting her head into her textbook and earning a snicker from Yang and Blake. She pulled out her scroll and set it to record the lesson for the day, for she could feel a nap coming on once the old professor began his little story time. _'Ugh. Fuck this. We're too old for story time.'_

She began to doze off, and was happily dreaming about having the best cuddle session ever stuffed between Yang and Weisscream when she was suddenly woken up by Rin. "Nani?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Wake up," Rin whispered. "Weiss is about to fight a Grimm."

"What!?" Jane was up now, and sure enough on the floor with her rapier out was Weisscream. "Good luck, Weisscream!"

Weisscream looked in horror, for several people in the class laughed at the nickname. "Dammit Jane!"

"S-sorry…" Jane slid down, her cheeks burning. "Um…"

"Face your opponent!" Professor Port bellowed. The cage on the floor that obviously contained the Grimm was shaking violently, and he cut the lock off with his blunderbuss/axe thingy.

From it burst an angry Boarbatusk, and Weisscream dodged its furious attack. Her hands were shaking, and the heiress used one of her glyphs to knock the beast on its back when it charged her again. Weisscream stabbed it in the stomach calmly, and she gave the blonde knight a glare when she removed her sword.

' _Uh oh…she's pissed off at me.'_ Jane sweatdropped, smiling nervously and waving. "Ehehehe…"

"We are indeed in the presence of a huntress in training," Professor Port bellowed. "That is all for today. Enjoy your free period now, and remember to be vigilant."

Weiss stomped out with a huff, and Yang came over to Jane with a shake of her head. "Bad call, Ladykiller."

"Yeah, I know," Jane grumbled, letting her head sink. "But what can I do about it?" _'I never wanted to embarrass her. Guess I should've thought about that first.'_

"Go apologize," Yang advised, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure our resident Ice Queen will thaw out to you."

"…is that a pun?"

You know it."

"Corner of Shame. Now." Jane pointed, her eye twitching in mock irritation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to say sorry to."

Jane ran after Weiss, and she stopped when she saw the heiress waiting for her with her arms crossed. "Look, Weiss, I'm really, really sorry about tha—"

She was caught off by Weiss grabbing her hands and pushing her against the wall, her face dangerously close to hers. "W-weiss…"

"No one ever gave me a nickname, Jane," Weiss said quietly. "No one. Not my sister. Not my brother. No one. You are the very first. And for that…I have to say thanks."

"B-but I thought you were angry!" Jane was shocked. "What about—"

"Shut up, you damn ditz."

Weiss grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. Jane's eyes widened, and she let out muffled noises as she struggled to take it what was really happening. _'W-what the hell!? Is this really happening!?'_

Jane didn't expect her first kiss to be taken like this; instead of being gentle and tender, it was rough and alive with passion. The blonde found herself melting into the kiss, no longer struggling in Weiss's grasp. "M-mmm...Weisscream~..."

Weiss pulled away, panting and with her cheeks red. "Dammit Jane. I don't know what it is about you..."

"Why'd you kiss me?" the blonde asked, touching her lips softly. "I mean, ummm..."

"I don't know," Weiss confessed. "But I do know one thing. You certainly have an aura about you that drives me insane on the inside. I'd like the nickname you gave me, too."

She gave Jane one more gentle kiss, giving her a smile. "You know...I always wanted to have a knight in shining armor as a little girl."

She left, leaving Jane by herself outside, and she struggled to take in what just transpired.

"Did I just fucking kiss Weiss Schnee!?"

 _ **A/N: Uh oh, it looks like Weisscream has made the first bold move. How will this affect some of the other harem members? Wait until the next one to find out! XD poll is still open, too!**_

 ** _Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371_**


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

_**A/N: Hello all, chapter 6 of the harem! Last time, we saw Weisscream making the first very bold move of taking Jane's first kiss. However, this surely isn't going to go well with the others, right? Riiiiiiiight? Riiiii—**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Like Mother, Like Daughter…***

Weiss smirked in triumph as she entered Professor Oobleck's class. _'First one in.'_ She wasn't dumb; she could see the looks nearly every single female gave Jane, and the desire burning in their gaze. And yet, she was the one who made the first move and stole the blonde's lips for her own. Not Yang, who stared hungrily at the adorable knight. Not Ruby, who looked confused and embarrassed whenever she looked over.

She, Weiss Schnee, was Jane's first kiss. And by Oum, she was filled with a feeling of true victory every time she thought of her little conquest. Now, all that was to do was _really_ make Jane hers…

But that was easier said than done. She still had competition. Not just from Yang and Ruby, but that girl Carla and Jane's own partner, Pyrrha. Nora and Rin were far too focused on each other or just immune to Jane's seemingly unnatural cuteness that affected perhaps every other female at the damn school.

The heiress sat down and opened her binder, smiling to herself as she remembered just how irresistibly soft Jane's lips were and the cute little weak whimpers that begged for more she let out during their kiss. _'By Oum, everything about her just makes me want to take her for my own.'_

Sadly, she didn't have more time to contemplate her glorious victory, for Yang sat down next to her with a suspicious look in her lilac eyes. "Did Jane apologize to you for the nickname, Ice Queen?"

"She did," Weiss replied, not bothering to hide her smile.

Yang's eyes narrowed and she rested her chin in her hand, still giving her a suspicious look. "What the hell are you smiling about? You never smile. Not even when Ruby gave you your favorite coffee this morning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Weiss's shit-eating grin grew. She was practically quivering in happiness at Yang's reaction; the blonde brawler was starting to get frustrated, and her hand drummed on the wooden desk.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Yang leaned in a few inches. "What did you do when you were alone with Jane?"

"Nothing that concerns you. At least, directly."

"Weiss…you have five seconds to answer, or I _will_ start calling you Weisscream from now on, too," Yang threatened.

Weiss merely shrugged in response. "Meh."

"Dammit Weiss! What the hell did you do with Jane!?" Yang yelled in frustration, finally snapping under the constant mind fuckery.

Weiss laughed at her reaction. "I'll let you figure it out for yourself, Yang. My lips are sealed on the matter." _'Too easy, and too much fun to mess with her. Oum, now I see what Winter meant when she said it is much more entertaining to mentally screw with people and get them annoyed than yelling at them constantly. Thank you, Winter.'_

"You little—"

Yang was cut off by the sound of other students entering the class, with Jane among them. Her finger was still on her lips, as if still in a trance from their kiss earlier. Jane's blue eyes met Weiss's, and the blonde knight blushed furiously when the heiress gave her a lazy wink. Pyrrha was onto something earlier; Jane really was too damn cute when embarrassed.

Yang's eyes followed the silent exchange, and she gasped in horror, dropping her voice to a furious whisper. "You fucking didn't!"

"Didn't do what, Yang?" Weiss stuck her tongue out. It was petty, but sometimes it was fun to get in a little extra jab or two at the competition.

"Did you fucking kiss her!?" Yang's eyes started to turn red ever so slowly, and though she knew just how mean of a punch she packed, Weiss wasn't going to back down.

"I don't know. Did I, Yang?" Weiss smirked.

"You bitch," Yang growled out. "This means war."

The war for Jane Arc had begun and Weiss drew first blood, so to speak.

It was a nice change being able to one-up someone for once.

Weiss perked up once Professor Oobleck entered the class, moving at a speed that seemed unnatural. The professor took a sip of coffee, and he rushed to the front of the class with his hands behind his back. "Ah, thank you for coming in today. Please, take your seats, and listen carefully."

Weiss set her scroll to record once he began his own lecture; the man moved and talked far too fast for her ears to follow, even in a subject she liked. History was something that she enjoyed from her time as a child; something about it was calming to her.

Though right now, she didn't feel particularly calm. Not with the thought of kissing Jane again just to rub it in to Yang plaguing her mind.

She quivered and stuck her tongue out to Yang again. _'First.'_

The brawler glared at her, mouthing her threat. _"This isn't over, Snow Angel."_

" _Bring it on."_

Weiss wasn't going to lose to anyone. Not that she was now in the lead for claims to Jane's heart.

* * *

Jane felt the sweatdrop appear on her head, and she squirmed in her seat. She noticed the silent glaring contest that Weiss and Yang were having in the middle of class, and it all started after Weiss and her made eye contact. _'Why would Yang be upset about that? I don't get it.'_

It was all very confusing to her. Why would the two of them be fighting over something so simple as a kiss? _'Just what the hell is going on? Why would they fight like this? I thought they were friends?'_

She shook her head, blinking as she tried to concentrate on the lesson Professor Oobleck was giving them. The professor was impossible to track; the man was simply a rapidly moving blur that talked like someone who drank about three gallons of energy drinks beforehand. Though, she thought dryly, he probably did in order to deal with the constant chaos of Beacon. _'Screw this. I can't keep up with him at all.'_ It didn't help that she had a serious lack of interest in the subject.

She saw Weiss had also given up trying to follow the man, and the blonde knight sighed before bringing her scroll out to record the lesson like she did in Professor Port's class earlier in the day. Before she had been kissed for the first time…

' _Dammit brain,'_ she scolded. _'Why do you keep thinking about that!?'_

' _Because, Jane,'_ her other self said teasingly. _'You know you loved it. You wanted more from Weisscream. The way her lips felt on yours was just perfect.'_

Her head crashed onto the hard wooden desk, several other students laughing at the blonde's 'Fuck it, I'm done' gesture. Carla among them.

"Uh, Jane? Are you okay?" Pyrrha whispered in her ear. The redhead's cool breath felt nice, and Jane had to suppress a happy shiver.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled out. She lifted her head, half squinting. "Thanks for asking. Just do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to bring some manga into class with me next time," she replied, letting her head again thunk on the desk and cursing herself for not thinking to bring any of her manga to give her something interesting to do apart from give herself bruises. "Preferably Berserk or Citrus."

"Isn't Citrus a…a yuri?" Pyrrha blushed.

"Yeah, it is." Jane let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of having an hour to spend just reading it again. "And so adorable. It makes my heart squeal."

"It seems little…lewd." Pyrrha's blush deepened. "I don't think it's really appropriate…"

"Neither is half of the crap I read," Jane said with a smile, lifting her head. "If you really want to read something inappropriate, I can give you a few sites."

"Jane!" Pyrrha's face was now as red as her hair at the thought of reading hentai manga.

"Kidding, Pyr. Kidding." Jane laughed, and she felt another sweatdrop form when her gaze met a pair of lilac orbs.

Why was Yang now staring at her? What the hell was that emotion flashing in her eyes?

She sighed. _'I just want this damn class to be over.'_

Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

When Oobleck's class was finally over forty minutes later, Jane tried to slip out of the classroom ahead of her teammates as not to be hounded by Yang.

But, she wasn't successful in her valiant efforts.

Yang blitzed past literally everyone and managed to confront her in the hallway.

Jane gulped nervously, trying to flash an innocent smile. "Um…hi?"

Yang folded her arms across her large chest, standing only a foot away from her. "What did you do with Weiss earlier today?"

"Huh?" Jane blinked. "We just talked a little. Said she liked the nickname."

"Really now?" Yang's eyebrow rose skeptically. "Then why the hell is Weiss parading around campus with a triumphant smirk like she just won the fucking lottery? I can hear the goddamn victory horns, for fuck's sake." As if to punctuate her statement, the two of them heard a loud victory horn from the courtyard, and they groaned.

"Wait…wasn't that the Final Fantasy victory theme?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…I never took her for a gamer. Huh. Talk about a surprise. Wait a minute, that's not the point!" Yang shook her head and leaned in closer, pointing the blonde knight in the chest with her forefinger. "Did you kiss her?"

"Yeah…"

"WHAT!?" Yang's hair practically lit on fire, and Jane gulped nervously as the blonde continued to advance. "You really fucking kissed her!?"

"Well, yeah…did you want to kiss her first or something?" Jane tilted her head in confusion. Was that what she was mad about?

"Do I want to…what!? Oh for fuck's sake..." Yang rolled her eyes and kissed her.

Jane let out a startled meep, surprised at her lips being stolen by yet _another_ girl in the same day, this time from someone who was rather forward from the get-go. "Y-yang~. Matteeee~."

"Shut up and kiss back, you lovable ditz," Yang growled back, pushing her against the wall and pinning her.

Jane complied, her own weak kisses paling in comparison to Yang's voracious ones. Oh, if only her mother could see her now; she'd probably tear up in happiness and say something along the lines of, "That's my girl."

Yang's lips were a bit bigger than Weisscream's, she noticed. Comparing the two, most of Yang's features were far more developed, and Jane mewled into their kiss. Her arms were pinned above her head, and she let out a happy moan as she started to return the kiss with more passion. Somehow, kissing Yang made her feel the same kind of happiness that she got when she kissed Weisscream, and she wanted more.

And she got it.

Yang's tongue began to press eagerly at Jane's lips, demanding entry. Jane opened her mouth shyly, letting the brawler's tongue slip in and utterly _dominate_ her oral cavern. Her own weak licks were futile against Yang's more powerful ones, and by Oum did it feel good to be simply conquered by her.

She started to moan into their frenzied kiss, and her moans went up a notch when one of Yang's hands started to creep under her shirt. Her breath hitched, and she squirmed at the sensation of her fingers gently brushing against her stomach. "Y-yannnnng~. Y-yamateeeeee~."

"And what the hell do you think you two are doing?" a sharp female voice demanded behind them.

Jane and Yang both yelped out in surprise, and both blondes turned to see one of the professors standing behind them, tapping her foot angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Mom!?"

"Wait, what!?" Jane looked at Yang, and back at the professor. Yang, then the professor.

She then started to see the similarities. Youthful appearance, fantastic mane of hair, nice chest…

Dammit, stop thinking about that!

"THAT'S your mom!?" Jane asked incredulously.

"It's Professor Branwen to you," Yang's mom returned dryly. "And more importantly, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting some action," Yang said with a mischievous smirk. "Something you wouldn't know about after having me."

 _BANG BANG!_ Shots fired.

"Who the fuck keeps doing these sound effects!?"

"Language," Professor Branwen scolded. She whipped out a notepad from thin air and began to scribble down in it. "Detention, both of you."

"What!?"

"Mom, you're a bitch."

"Make that a double for you, Yang," Professor Branwen snapped.

Yang groaned in protest, and the red-eyed professor finished writing them detention cards, handing them to both girls. "Yang, you get to clean up the bathrooms today and tomorrow evening. Miss Arc, you'll be writing lines with me."

"How come she—"

"Because she didn't call me a bitch."

"Fuck you."

"What was that?" the professor growled.

"Ugh, fuck you, _professor_." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Better," Professor Branwen said with a satisfied smirk. "6:30 pm, sharp. Don't be late."

She turned to walk away, and Jane called after her. "Wait, what did we even get detention for!?" _'You can't be serious! How the fuck did I get detention already!?'_

"For being dumb enough to get caught," came the reply. Jane gulped when she saw that lazy wink.

First Weiss.

Then Yang.

Now, Yang's mother.

"Just what the fuck is going on here!?"

"Language!" Raven yelled back. Jane and Yang exchanged looks, both of them sighing.

Like mother, like daughter…

 _ **A/N: I gotta say, it's a lot of fun to write a fic that has a more comical feel to it. This is never meant to be taken seriously.**_

 _ **Well, Yang has the first tongue kiss to one-up Weiss, but now Raven's got our sweet innocent little knight all alone for an evening.**_

 _ **Surely this ain't gonna go well, right?**_

 _ **Also, thanks to blaiseingfire for the detention slip of 'Being dumb enough to get caught' XD**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	7. Rivalry!

_**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to chapter seven of the yuri harem! Last chapter, we saw Yang get the first tongue kiss in order for her to one up Weisscream, but unfortunately, they got caught by the sexy Professor Branwen (who also handed them detention). Now, sparring!**_

 _ **This ain't gonna end well, right? Remember, poll is still open!**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Rivalry!***

Jane plodded into Professor Goodwitch's class, the last one of the day for her, and she squirmed uneasily when she rejoined her teammates. "Sorry. Got held up."

The previous class for her was so far the most awkward. Not only was Yang glaring daggers at Professor Branwen every time she purposely stooped down in front of Jane in an attempt to get the young blonde to look down her shirt, but Pyrrha had a really skeptical look on her face when Jane insisted that all her and Yang did was talk earlier.

' _It's like she doesn't believe me or something. And seriously, what the fuck is going on? Why is literally every single female drawn to me like bees are to honey?'_ Jane shuffled her feet, thinking she would give her mother a call later on after she got back from serving her detention.

' _Come on, really!? Detention for being dumb enough to get caught having a fucking make out session!?'_ She was starting to believe Professor Branwen was purposely fucking with her for her own amusement.

That, or she was just a massive pervert like Yang. Jane was leaning towards the former.

Rin pulled her aside, sighing. "Dear Oum, what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked innocently, hoping she could bullshit her way out of another awkward conversation like the ones she had with Yang and Weisscream earlier. "I haven't seen anything going on." _'Maybe I can play the ditz card?'_

Rin gave her a look through narrowed slits. "Jane, I'm not blind. Professor Branwen knelt down and put her…breasts…in front of your face. More than once. And each time, your face was even redder than Pyrrha's hair, and Yang looked like she wanted to rip out the professor's skull and beat her to death with it."

"That last bit doesn't seem physically possible…"

"Not the damn point!" Rin grumbled in frustration. She started to give her leader a few jabs in the chest. "What. The hell. Is. Going. On?"

"I swear, I don't know," Jane defended. "I really don't get it myself. I'm starting to think that…whatever this is, is my damn semblance! There's no other reason I can think of to explain it." _'I need to call my mother after class. If anyone will understand what the hell is going on, it's her.'_

Rin let out a sigh. "Jane, just be careful. It seriously seems like every girl here apart from me and Nora is drawn to you like honey. While it may sound fun having a harem, it's probably more work than you can handle."

Wait…what? Her, having a harem?

Jane honestly wanted to giggle. The thought of her being surrounded by a bunch of gorgeous girls like Yang, Weisscream…maybe Professor Branwen, too for a little more group action…

' _Wait…what the hell brain!? Why are you thinking that!? Yamate, baka!'_

Jane covered her face, blushing. Even though she tried to not show it, she was definitely a pervert; one look at her search history would show very interesting results in regards to her favorite type of smut. The fluffy kind got her heart racing, while the really naughty stuff made her inner desires boil uncontrollably. Very similar to the way Professor Branwen made her feel…

' _Come on, that's Yang's mom!'_

' _And? She's fucking hot. You know you're hoping that she gives you a little discipline~.'_

' _Shut up, brain.'_

She lifted her head up once Professor Goodwitch entered the class. The blonde professor's green gaze briefly met hers, and the knight blushed. She really liked how the professor's skirt hugged her frame. Maybe a little too much.

"Nice ass," Jane remarked. Rin, Nora, and a few boys from the other teams looked at her, and she sighed. "Fuck me, I said that aloud, didn't I?" _'Son of a bitch…'_

 _WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP WHOOOOOOOOOMP_

"Okay, who the fuck brought in the trombone?" Jane face-palmed. The stupid sound effects were really starting to get to her.

"Probably Yang," Rin answered. "She has a shitty sense of humor."

"I've noticed," Jane returned dryly.

The bell rang, and Professor Goodwitch took her spot at the front of the class. There was a small fighting ring, and the blonde professor began to speak. "You are all here to become huntsmen and huntresses. In order to help you with that, this class will help you sharpen your skills. The purpose of this class is to help you judge when to switch from defense to offense, and to help you properly gauge your aura."

She pointed to the leaderboard with her riding crop, and Jane smiled. _'Heh. Kinky.'_

' _Really? Come on, girl. Get your shit together.'_

"Now, who would like to show us what they are capable of?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

Jane's hand rose into the air. As did the leader of Team CRDL, Carla.

Professor Goodwitch tilted her glasses up, eyebrows raising. "Jane Arc and Carla Winchester, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yeah."

"Very well. Today's first matchup will be Jane Arc versus Carla Winchester," Professor Goodwitch announced.

"Good luck, Jane!" Weisscream called from the stands.

"Kick her ass!" Yang yelled. Both girls briefly looked at each other, and Jane winked at them as she stepped into the small arena.

She drew Crocea Mors, extending her shield, and Carla hefted her mace onto her shoulder with a toothy grin. "Well, well. Looks like someone's already getting themselves a harem, eh? Tsk tsk. What a scandal."

 _FIGHT!_

The match began.

Carla made the first move, swinging her mace. Jane blocked it with her shield, grimacing behind it. The armor-clad girl had a lot of strength behind the strike, and the blonde pushed back with her shield. _'Damn, that kinda hurt. She's really strong.'_

She wasn't worried about her shield breaking; the metal had endured years of abuse and combat. She was more concerned about her aura not being able to handle it. _'Even with my aura reserves, I can't handle that many hits.'_

Brute force wasn't going to get her a victory; she needed to play it smart. Jane smiled; she liked it when it was more challenging.

She pushed back with her shield, making Carla stumble. "What the…?"

Jane followed up with a few quick slashes of her sword, the two strikes hitting her. Carla growled in annoyance and swung her weapon again, and Jane leapt over it, hitting Carla in the back.

"Okay, Arc. Playtime is over," Carla growled. She swung her mace even harder, and each block drained a little bit more of Jane's aura. Jane winced, but she held her shield firmly, refusing to budge despite it wearing out her arms. _'I'm not going to be able to hold out like this much longer. But if I'm starting to get tired, so is Carla.'_

She bashed her shield against the mace, forcing it up and leaving her opponent open for a quick strike to the chest. Carla groaned out in pain, her aura flickering, and Jane took the opportunity to catch a little bit of a breath. _'Don't rush in, especially when you know you're worn out.'_

' _I wonder what Yang and Weisscream are doing?'_

* * *

Yang was watching the match with eager eyes. So far, it was rather even; Jane didn't have anywhere near as much strength as Carla, but her defensive abilities and agility were enough to counter the other girl's raw strength. _'I'm impressed. She can hold out really well in matches with stronger enemies, and she has a ton of aura; blocking those strikes would've drained me or Ruby by now.'_

She glanced over at her 'rival' Weisscream. The heiress was also watching the fight with wide eyes, and the brawler gave her a nudge. "Looks like she's definitely caught your eye after that kiss, hmmm?"

"Shut up, Yang." Weisscream blushed, blinking. "Besides, you've also kissed her, and you're enjoying this too."

"Never said I wasn't." Yang smiled. She watched as Jane used Carla's own momentum against her, rolling over her back and kicking her away. "Damn. She may be smaller, but she's got brains when it comes to strategy. For other things, well…"

"They leave much to be desired," Weisscream finished dryly. "Is that about right?"

"Yeah…" Yang agreed. "So, do you want to place bets on who wins? Loser has to do the winner's homework for a week."

"As if I'd lose to a brute like you," Weisscream scoffed. They both watched as Jane subtly placed a cut of Fire Dust on Carla, and the heiress snorted. "And it's already over. Clever girl."

They both heard furious scribbling, and they turned to see Blake drawing in her scrapbook. Her amber eyes were wide, jolting from side to side, and Yang looked over at her partner. "Um, Blake? What are you drawing?" _'Is that…?'_

Her partner looked up, and she tried terribly to cover it with a startled meep. "Y-yang! What are you doing?"

"Oh for…" Weisscream rolled her eyes, lifting Blake's hands so they could all get a look at Blake's drawing. And what they saw made Weisscream blush, Blake shy away, and Yang laugh.

"That…seems a little more believable than I'd like," Yang admitted, looking at it. It was a smut drawing of Jane having sex with both Yang and Weisscream at the same time, and the brawler met Weisscream's gaze. "Huh. Never figured you were the one to receive. Saw you as more of a giver."

"Yang!" Weisscream blushed. "Shut up! Haven't you heard of decency!?"

"Nope." Yang grinned. "Decency went out the window the minute I laid my eyes on that blonde cutie." _'Damn. I've already fallen for her. And it looks like another person joins the fanclub.'_

"You are such a brute." The heiress planted her face onto her notebook with a sigh. "And Blake…you are an utterly shameless pervert. If I had my way, I'd condemn you for daring to inspire us with such foul smut and lay the exterminatus upon your heretical self."

"I liked it." Yang winked at her partner, though she also gave her a look that said, 'Hands off'.

Things were getting very, very, interesting in their little rivalry.

* * *

Jane panted, finally starting to feel tired. The match between her and Carla had drawn out quite a bit, and the blonde knight needed to finish what she had started. She had managed to plant a little bit of her Fire Dust onto Carla's armor, and all she needed to do now was get a hit on her.

Jane ducked under a strike, the wind rushing over her head, and she saw her opportunity. She leapt forward and struck it with her sword, wincing as Carla forced her back with a strike to the chest. _'Ow. Forgot about that. But at least it's done.'_

Carla scoffed, hefting her mace in preparation of another attack. "You're dead meat now, Arc."

"You…" Jane sheathed Crocea Mors, winking. " Are already finished."

Carla looked down, and her indigo eyes widened at the sight of the Fire Dust sparking on her. "Wait, what? Oh, son of a—"

She yelled out as her aura fell into the red from the blast that sent her crashing into the roof, and she fell on the ground with a groan.

"And the winner is Jane Arc," Professor Goodwitch announced. "As you can all see, Ms. Winchester's aura is in the red. In a tournament style match, this would signal that she is no longer fit to battle, and an official may call the match."

She nodded in approval at the blonde knight. "Well done."

"Thank you, professor." Jane bowed her head meekly.

' _Dammit, why does she look at me like this too!?'_

At least she got a good workout out of it.

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap for this one! The harem is slowly growing in strength, and Carla isn't going to take a loss kindly, right?**_

 _ **And what about detention later? And is Blake's drawing a sign of things to come?**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	8. Troll Raven

_**A/N: So, with both A Drunken Marriage of Thievery and A Different Taste of Arkos wrapping up, I will finally have more time to write this fic. However, there will be a new story to replace both of those, so keep an eye out for that one.**_

 _ **Also, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The deflowering of our cute little Jane. But first, here are the poll results:**_

 _ **Pyrrha: 24**_

 _ **Raven: 23**_

 _ **Glynda: 23**_

 _ **Ruby: 21**_

 _ **Yang: 10**_

 _ **Cinder: 8**_

 _ **Blake: 5**_

 _ **Weiss: 4**_

 _ **Carla: 2**_

 _ **Emerald: 2**_

 _ **Neon: 1**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Troll Raven***

Detention sucked. Jane knew that for a long time.

But having detention with someone who quite obviously wants to do many devious things to you was even worse. Or better, depending on whom you asked. Jane knew perfectly well her sister Joan would've jumped at the first chance she got to end up alone with Professor Branwen after hours.

Jane was currently seated in her office, waiting for her to arrive. It was little past 6:30, the time she was supposed to report to her, but when she went to poke her head in, she found it empty. The professor didn't even leave a note or anything to indicate where she could've possibly gone off to, but Jane didn't dare try and leave; knowing her shit luck, she'd end up running into her and get in even more trouble.

The blonde knight let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. It had been a very interesting day, to say the least. She kissed both Weisscream and Yang little less than three hours apart, and was getting not-so-subtle looks from Carla, Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Branwen. _'Why? Why the hell are all of these girls attracted to me? I don't get it!'_

She then thought back to what Rin had said during class earlier. _'Be careful. Having a harem isn't as fun as it seems in the manga.'_

Jane grumbled and let her head crash into her hands. "What the hell does that even mean? Why would she think I want a harem?"

"Because, you're damn adorable," a husky voice said behind her.

Jane jumped, letting out an utterly adorable meep of surprise, and she turned to see Professor Branwen standing behind her. The red-eyed professor was leaning casually against the doorframe, one pale leg propped up against the other side. She was gently swaying a bottle of whiskey by the neck, a small smirk on her face. "Nice to see you arrived here on time, Miss Arc."

She took a gulp of her drink, a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Ah, that's the good stuff." She wasn't wearing her usual kit; instead, she had gotten changed into a tight red shirt and matching miniskirt, with black heels.

' _Well…shit. Is this detention, or a sex scene from a shitty porno?'_ Jane's eyes started to roam, taking in every inch of her body, and she wished she learned by now to keep her damn mouth shut in certain situations about five seconds later. "Well damn. Nice legs, Teach." _'Oh for fuck's sake… I need to learn to shut my fucking mouth.'_

"Aww, I'm flattered." Professor Branwen's shit-eating smirk grew. "You have no idea how long it's been since I had a cutie compliment me like that."

"Sounds like you just have had shitty company." Jane shrugged, trying not to blush. _'Stop talking. Right now.'_

"I ought to reprimand you for foul language, but I happen to agree with you." Professor Branwen took another swig of her liquor, wiping a small drop from her chin with the back of her hand. "The last one that I can consider pleasant company was someone you and I know very, very, well." She stood from her position and sauntered over to her, handing the bottle over to her.

"Who?" Jane asked curiously, taking a careful whiff. It was strong, stronger than anything she had tried before, but an Arc never backed down from a challenge, and she started to take a sip. _'Hmm…not too bad.'_

"Your mom." Professor Branwen grinned.

"Pfffft!" Jane spat out what was in her mouth, now having a coughing fit. "WHAT!?"

The professor began to laugh at the blonde's reaction, nearly falling over in laughter and taking the bottle back. "Holy shit, you should've seen your face! That was the best reaction I've ever seen!"

"A-are you saying you once had sex with my fucking mom!?" Jane shrieked. _'No way. No fucking way. I must have misheard that. There's no way she said she slept with my mother…'_ There's no way that could've happened, right? That's just too ridiculous.

Well…sorry, Jane. But it's much worse than what you think.

"Once? Puh-lease." She shook her head. "Try 'nearly every day for about four years straight'."

 _THUNK!_

Jane's jaw dropped to the floor to reside with the mice.

"Couldn't help it." The professor continued on, enjoying the reaction she was getting way too fucking much. "Sophitia was really cute back in the day. Heck, you're practically the spitting image of her. Same face, same innocent eyes…though you aren't as much of a ditz as she was. The only way she figured out nearly every girl in our year was attracted to her was when we made a fucking fan club."

"…you mean to tell me my mother had a fucking harem too!?"

"You know it. And by the way…call me Raven." The older woman leaned down and gently cupped her chin, winking at her. "Don't make me feel older than I already am."

"Y-you aren't that old, Raven." Jane blushed, heat flooding her face and other parts of her body from her touch. She tried not to squirm, afraid that the gorgeous professor would press even further than Yang had. Not that she'd mind having a little bonding time with them…

Brain, stop it! A threesome won't solve everything! Stop reading so much smut!

"Aw, another compliment from the cutie." Raven gave her cheeks a gentle pinch. "You really are your mother's daughter, you know. Except you're somehow even more adorable."

"I don't think I'm that cute…" Jane wanted to melt into the floor. This was far too much for her to handle, and soon, it became even more.

Raven leaned forward and kissed her.

Whereas Yang and Weisscream were both fueled by passion during their kisses, Raven decided to take the more gentle approach. Her lips didn't push her back; instead, it was a gentle covering of her mouth, and Jane loved it.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Raven DID have the experience factor, after all…

* * *

Yang was pissed off. The very thought of what her mother could be doing with _her_ Jane made her blood boil, and she growled angrily while she pushed the mop harder into the bathroom in an attempt to hurry up and finish her duty for the evening. _'I know her too well. She's going to try and take her first. Ugh. She should stick to someone her own age.'_

Two hours. Two long, pointless and agonizing hours.

That's how much time the brawler had spent trying to clean this stupid bathroom. The boys' room was being cleaned by one of the boys on Team CRDL for a horrible prank involving a Fire Dust orb and a couch cushion.

When Yang saw the state the girls' room was in, she immediately asked Professor Goodwitch if she could do the boys' room instead. It was utterly disgusting, and it was no wonder students preferred to use the bathrooms in their dorms instead. The smell was enough to make one gag, and it took her all of her strength to not immediately lose the dinner Weisscream made.

Weiss was taking the nickname rather well, for an heiress. She only gave slightly dirty looks towards Yang and Ruby whenever they called her that, and Yang could see she was beginning to thaw out. Pun intended.

 _BADUM-TISH!_

 _That_ managed to bring a smile to her face. Even though they annoyed the living shit out of other people (not including her dad), Yang absolutely adored puns. To her, they were a form of art with simplistic beauty others could not understand. Making contributions to said art was more than worth spending an hour or two in the Corner of Shame.

She finished up the cleaning with renewed vigor, now in a much better mood. But despite her cheerfulness, she couldn't help but still feel concerned about Jane. The adorable knight seemed a little easy for someone to seduce, and adding her mother's experience to the mix…

' _No, no, no! I will not let her get corrupted by my mom!'_ Yang vowed with determination. She placed the mop back in the bucket and wheeled it out of the bathroom, where Professor Goodwitch was waiting.

"You're finished for tonight," the stern disciplinarian said without looking at her. Her nose was currently buried in what appeared to be a naughty magazine carefully disguised as a weapons catalogue, and a faint hint of red was on her cheeks as her bright green eyes rapidly took in whatever was in the pages.

' _Heh. Looks like we've got a few naughty teachers here.'_ Yang grinned and left the blonde teacher to her smut.

"Now, where the fuck are you, Ladykiller?" She hoped that it would be easy to find the blonde ditz she was drawn to.

* * *

Five minutes later, Yang got her wish granted. Jane was indeed easy to find. However, she was filled with fury. _'Why that fucking bitch…'_

Her eyes turned red, and her fists tightened. For her sweet little Jane was outside in the corridors, pushed against the wall and _fucking kissing_ her mother!

Yang was tempted to run over with a deathly scream and beat the living shit out of Raven right then and there. Instead, she let out a sharp hiss of annoyance. "Real fucking subtle, Mom." _'And she gets on my ass for tongue-kissing Jane in the hallway. Talk about hypocritical.'_

"Don't worry too much, dear," she heard Raven say. "If ever need help, my doors are open."

"T-thank you, Raven," Jane stammered. "I'll keep that in mind."

' _On a fucking first name basis now!?'_ Yang was seething, and she was glad when she heard Jane walk away.

She needed to make things clear to her mom real quick.

"Any reason why you're kissing one of your own students?" she asked harshly, stepping out to confront her.

Raven merely smirked and leaned back casually. "Oh no, don't tell me you're a little jealous now. Green 'jealy' doesn't fit you."

Yang growled, standing directly in front of her mother. Raven may have been taller, but Yang wasn't going to let her get in the way. "Your jokes fucking suck. And stay the hell away from her. If anyone can say they have staked a claim, it's me.

"Oh really?" Raven's smirk grew. "Please, tell me more."

"I licked her, she's mine," the brawler replied.

"You've definitely spent way too much time with Qrow," Raven sighed. "Besides, all I did was offer her some advice and kiss her. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm being a good girl."

"Your glory stories of how you ruthlessly slept with Sophitia really makes it hard for me to believe it," Yang said dryly. "Besides, what advice could you possibly give her?"

"How to deal with her semblance. I'm sure you've noticed what it is." Raven reached for a flask (that Yang assumed she stole from Qrow) and started to chug away.

Yang shook her head. "You are un-fucking-believable. And yes, I think I know what it is. Is it 'make every girl within radius mad with desire'? Otherwise, I'm fucking stumped."

"It is." Raven nodded. "And I wouldn't worry too much, Yang. This is your flower to claim, not mine. I already had dibs on the mom."

"You suck." Yang let out a groan of mock nausea.

"No, I lick. Get it straight."

"That last bit was contradictory."

"…touché, Yang. Touché." Raven chuckled, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "But we talked about other things, too. Relationship advice, mostly. The girl seems to have quite a liking towards you, but doesn't know if you really feel the same way."

"What did you tell her?" Yang asked, trying not to face-palm. _'Goddammit Jane. We fucking tongue kissed, for Oum's sake. I'm obviously interested in you.'_

"I told her to quit being a fucking ditz and ask you out already," her mother replied dryly. "Seriously, the girl is almost as dense as her mom. The only way she's going to find out if you really feel the same way towards her is if you tell her straight up. She doesn't get hints very well."

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed," Yang said with a sigh. "But if it means I get the cutest girl in our year before anyone else, then thanks. And don't you dare tell Dad or Qrow about this."

"Shit, now that you said not to, I'm definitely going to." Raven grinned at her.

"…I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Love ya too Yang."

Her mother was such a fucking troll sometimes.

* * *

Five days later, and Yang so far wasn't really successful in her endeavors of asking out the adorable knight. They were far less subtle about what they were doing, much to Jane's embarrassment, Yang's delight, and Weiss's envy. And the fact that the Ice Queen was getting more and more frustrated with each day always managed to bring a smile to her face.

When Raven told her that Jane was quite oblivious to hints though, she wasn't kidding around. By the gods, Jane _really_ didn't get it, and the brawler had to wonder just how more obvious she had to be. _'Dammit. I hate when she's right about things.'_

The two had hit the gym earlier in the day, and in an attempt to woo the object of her desire, Yang said she could show Jane a few moves. And Jane's response was that she didn't really know how to dance.

Yang nearly punched a hole in the wall in frustration after she heard that one.

Now, the brawler was currently in the showers, attempting to cool herself down and not make another damned mess. Usually, she'd have gone up to her own dorm to do that. But it would be far easier to explain an 'accident involving Jane' in the showers downstairs than attempting to sneak the girl into their room.

She was half-tempted to do the latter despite the difficulty, just so she could see the horror on Weisscream's face when the beautiful scene played before her.

Her trap was set. All she had to do now was wait. Wait for Jane to waltz in unawares.

And thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

Mere minutes passed by, and Jane walked into the showers. Her head was down from exhaustion, her movements much more sluggish thanks to Yang putting her through the ringer earlier.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and Yang positioned herself in front of her.

Jane bumped face-first into Yang's glorious chest, and she let out a muffled squeak of embarrassment, struggling to break free. "Meep!"

"Nuh uh." Yang grinned, throwing her over her shoulder and tossing a towel on her for modesty's sake. "You're not going anywhere now, Ladykiller. Let's go."

"Put me down!" Jane protested, face redder than her partner's hair. "Someone could see us!"

"At this hour? Girl, you worry too much for someone who reads smutty manga." Yang shook her head mockingly. "Besides, barely anyone else is in the school. Everyone's out to that party in Vale, remember?"

"B-but still!" she whined. "At least let me get dressed!"

"Pfft." Yang scoffed. "Where we're going, you won't exactly be needing them. If you get what I mean." She hoped that _finally_ Jane would be able to take a hint…

"What do you mean?"

There it was.

"Goddammit, Jane," Yang groaned. "You really are a twit."

"Twit?" Jane didn't get it. Again, not a surprise.

Yang wanted to reprimand her, but instead, she carried her up to her dorm without a smart-ass remark. She doubted Jane would get the joke, anyway.

By the wonders of BULLSHIT, they miraculously weren't spotted. Yang carried her into Team RWBY's dorm, now empty since Ruby insisted on taking everyone (apart from Yang) into the city for the night. Once inside, she threw the blonde knight onto her bed and locked the door behind her, smirking.

Jane covered herself with a sheet to hide herself, and Yang smirked deviously. "Finally, nice and alone. Now, scoot over, Arc."

She snuggled in next to her, making sure her hands brushed over Jane's stomach in the process. "You're pretty warm, you know." _'Got some tone there.'_

She then held Jane's body against hers, her lilac eyes staring into Jane's blue. "Do you know why I carried you up here, today?"

A shake of the head and a blush answered her.

"Because, I want to ask you out. Properly," Yang said. "Be my girlfriend, all that jazz. What do you say?"

The realization finally sank in. "Y-you mean it? You really want to go out with me?"

"Of course, you dumbass." Yang rolled her eyes and gently rapped her on the head. "I dropped an obvious hint today. How did you not get that?"

"Gomen nasai…" Jane pouted. She really was too fucking cute.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. Now come here and kiss me." Yang pushed her soft locks out of her face and kissed her deeply.

Yang loved kissing Jane. Everything about it made her feel more alive than ever, and it wasn't a feeling that could be described in one word. Warmth and fuzziness that filled her insides, and a strange desire to protect her…

No, there was a word to describe what she was feeling every time they kissed. It was a word that she wasn't used to.

Love.

That's what it was. Yang realized it now, and she entwined her hand with Jane's continuing their kiss. Jane's eyes were closed, and unlike their previous kisses where Yang would utterly ravage her oral cavern, both girls were being gentle and tender. Despite the lack of tongue involved, each gentle kiss was enough to tell both girls how they felt about each other.

That, and the cute noises they were making. A soft little whine here and a rumble of content there.

"Y-yannnng~." Jane let out a cute whimper, and Yang's hands started to roam every square inch of the smaller blonde's body. She traced a lazy circle around her stomach, caressing her sides and letting her hand trail down her creamy thighs.

Jane shivered slightly, pressing her body closer to Yang, and she looked at her with a pleading stare. "Y-yang…please…"

"Hmm?" The brawler resisted smirking, her hand rubbing on her legs to tease.

"P-please…can you be my first?" If it was possible for her to be any cuter, Yang would probably have a heart attack.

Yang nodded, smiling and kissing her lips gently. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you."

She kissed Jane with more passion this time, crawling on top of her. Jane whimpered and moaned against the kiss, and she tilted her head to the side to expose the soft tender skin of her neck.

Yang leaned down and began to gently suckle on the sensitive flesh, both hands massaging her breasts. Jane let out cute cries, her hands clutching onto Yang's back. "Y-yang~!"

Jane's legs opened a little, gasping as the brawler's hands went from her breasts to her stomach. She shuddered in anticipation, and Yang began to tease her even further. Her hand rubbed between her legs, her thumb occasionally rubbing her clit, and she smirked at the response.

Jane moaned, her grip on Yang tightening. "Yang! S-stop teasing! Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Yang gave her a passionate kiss and slipped two of her fingers inside.

Jane's eyes widened at the entry, and her shrill cry of love was soon all Yang could hear. She was already wet with arousal thanks to Yang's endless teasing, and Yang let her get used to the sudden penetration before she began to slowly thrust her digits in and out of her dripping sex.

Her hair stuck to her face, and she moaned happily with each thrust. Her legs had opened wider, giving Yang more room to work with, and she looked so beautiful right now. So innocent, so delicate.

Yang was at first a bit tentative when she met resistance, but she remembered that this was Jane's deflowering. It would be much different than being with someone who wasn't a virgin.

Jane's pale legs shook with pleasure, and Yang could feel her insides beginning to clench down on her fingers. "Oh my. Looks like you're getting ready to experience your first orgasm."

The blonde knight didn't hear her. Her eyes suddenly squeezed shut, and she let out a cute noise. Her hips bucked violently, and she shook with her first orgasm. "O-ohhhh~! Yannnng~!"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that," Yang said, giving her a gentle kiss and removing her fingers from her. She eyed them with a curious look before sticking them in her mouth to get a taste. "Hmmm…that's quite nice, love."

Jane blushed, now recovered, and she hid herself with a pillow. "Yang! Don't do stuff like that!"

"Aww, are you getting embarrassed?" Yang teased, her pink tongue swirling around her fingers to make sure they were clean. "That's so adorable."

Jane wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, eyes watering with love. "Yang, that was the most amazing thing I've experienced. I love you."

"I love you too, ya little ditz." Yang snuggled in next to her.

Her teammates wouldn't be back until the next morning, at the very least. Providing Nora could keep them busy for that long.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Yang and Jane, Raven had heard and seen everything that had transpired, and was wiping a tear from her eye in pride. "That's my girl…"

She pulled out her scroll and messaged Qrow. He was _so_ going to have a field day when he got the news.

 _ **A/N: And that's it! Thank you all who voted, and congrats on those who picked Yang. Honestly, I had Yang in mind since the very beginning of this fic, when it was still in the planning stages.**_

 _ **However, this doesn't mean the fun stops here. Weisscream isn't going to be happy about losing, and I doubt Carla or Glynda will take their losses kindly, right?**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	9. Nosebleed For Weisscream

_**A/N: Here we are. Chapter nine, the good old aftermath of Yang taking Jane's viriginty. Weisscream isn't going to be happy XD**_

 _ **I put up a new poll (this one is decided by popular vote. I'll go with the most voted first, and trickle my way down) in regards to what fem!Jaune pairing I should do next. It will either be a one-shot or a miniseries, and the poll will be open until October 10**_ _ **th**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Nosebleed For Weisscream***

Yang woke up first, and she smiled when she saw Jane's petite form pressed up against her. _'So cute, Jane.'_ The events that transpired the previous night were something she'd always remember; hearing Jane moan out her name, begging to claim her, climaxing all over her fingers...

Gods, watching her experience from such a powerful orgasm was something she'd never forget. The amount of passion the two experienced last night was enough to swallow the city whole. _'So this is what love is like.'_

Yang had experienced quick little flings before, but those paled in comparison to last night's activities.

Jane murmured in her sleep and snuggling her way closer to Yang, her face buried in the crook of her arm. Her hands clung onto her like she was a teddy bear, and the brawler gave Jane's head a gentle kiss.

Yang wondered how often mornings like this would come, now that her and Jane were dating. She hoped they came more often than not; there was something strangely appealing to having a great night of sex and waking up naked next to your partner, with them clinging onto you lovingly.

She definitely liked waking up next to Jane.

The knight looked so peaceful and innocent asleep. It was an adorable sight, and one Yang could get more than used to. She'd end up wanting to wake up first all the time, with this cutie in bed with her.

Jane squirmed a little from Yang's gentle kissing, mumbling something incoherent and clutching on even more.

Yang had to chuckle at that. "You're adorable."

The brawler leaned in to give her a peck on the lips when she heard loud footsteps storming towards the door, and she groaned. "Oh, son of a bitch." _'Fuck me. I didn't think they'd be back until the afternoon.'_

 _CRASH!_

The door flew off its hinges, and into the dorm stepped Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. All three of them looked either exhausted beyond belief or (in Weiss's case) angry, and the heiress's anger grew to dangerous levels when she saw Yang and Jane in bed. "YOU!"

"Keep it down!" Yang hissed, pointing to the still sleeping blonde. "She's sleeping!"

Weiss scowled and stalked over to the busty brawler, while Blake took a blushing Ruby outside to spare her the sight of seeing two naked bodies. The cat Faunus was chewing her lip nervously, pushing Ruby out the door. "We'll be back later…"

Weiss pointed at Yang, finger trembling in anger. "Did…did you have sex with _my_ Jane!?"

"I did." Yang smirked, stretching her arms high above her head. even without her gauntlets, Yang knew she could easily fend off Weiss without much trouble in case things got ugly. "Her virginity has been claimed by yours truly. I won, Snow Bitch."

It was petty of her to flaunt her victory in such a manner. But at the same time, seeing Weisscream squirm with envy was far too funny to her.

Jane stirred a little, pressing her face into Yang's chest.

That annoyed Weiss so much, she gripped the bedsheets tightly. "This ends now."

"Um, Weiss, I wouldn't do that if—"

Weiss ignored Yang's warning and yanked off the sheets, exposing both blondes' naked forms. The heiress's jaw fell open in a mixture of shock, jealousy, and desire all at once, and Yang let out an exasperated sigh. "Told you…"

Weiss's eye twitched.

Her hair became disheveled.

And blood spurted from her nose before she toppled over. She fell onto the floor, completely paralyzed by the sight of Jane's naked body, and Yang chuckled at her. "Hey, Weisscream. Are you still there?"

Weiss didn't respond; she just lied on the floor with wide eyes, seemingly incapable of human speech. Her nails raked the floor, and the loud scratches finally managed to wake Jane up.

The blonde blinked her eyes open, rubbing them with a yawn. "N-nuuu…I don't wanna wake uppp…."

"Rise and shine." Yang grinned, brushing her hair and capturing her soft lips. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhm." Jane nodded back, and she instinctively covered her small body when she realized the sheet was missing. "W-where's the sheet!?"

Yang pointed to the immobile Weisscream, and Jane peered over to look at the heiress. Her cheeks flushed red, and she let out an embarrassed little meep. "W-weisscream!? What happened!?"

"She pulled the sheet off of us, saw your hot bod, and passed out," Yang answered with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Snow Angel?"

Weiss blinked, and she sat up to glare at Yang. "Oh, shut up, Yang." A steady trickle of blood dripped from her nose, and the heiress wiped her face with a blush. "I didn't expect her to be completely naked!"

"Ugh, we indulged in the most _ruthless_ of sexual activities," Yang pointed out with a grin, much to Jane's embarrassment. "You didn't actually think we'd still be wearing something, did you?" _'Aw, cute little Jane is getting so embarrassed. It's absolutely adorable seeing her turn this red from a little teasing.'_

"Speaking of which, where are our clothes?" Jane asked.

Yang remembered, and she chuckled nervously. "Ah…shit. I forgot about that. we left them in the locker room, didn't we?"

"You two are unbelievable!" Weiss scowled, crossing her arms across her tiny chest. "How did you manage to sneak up to our dorm without getting caught!?"

"Because we had the power of love on our side," Yang said poetically, causing Jane to turn even redder from shame.

"And how are you going to get them back again?" Weiss asked dryly. "Walk down to the locker room in your birthday suit?"

"Well…" Yang scratched her head. "Maybe?"

Weiss glared at her, but was interrupted by an exasperated-looking Rin entering the room. The ninja was holding Yang's and Jane's clothes, and she tossed them at the blondes. "Here. Professor Branwen wants to speak with you, Yang. Family related, or something."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver, Rin," Yang breathed. "Now can we at least get changed without everyone else eyeing us up?"

Rin nodded and backed out, giving Jane an unamused look while she went into Team JNPR's dorm. She didn't say anything, though, and for that Yang was grateful; the girl knew how to keep quiet about things.

She sighed and poked Jane's stomach, the knight squeaking in protest. "Come on, Jane. Time to get dressed."

"Nuuuuu…you can't make meeeee." Jane's eyelids began to droop, and Yang had to fight the temptation to say 'Fuck it' and go back to cuddling with her girlfriend.

"Jane, if you go back to sleep, I swear to Oum I'm going to tickle you mercilessly."

"Meannnnn~."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, and Yang had noticed a serious increase of dirty looks sent her way via Professor Goodwitch, Weisscream, and Carla. It wasn't a secret why they were glaring at her; rumors got around very quickly at Beacon, and soon everyone knew that Yang Xiao Long was dating Jane Arc.

She had also heard rumors of a secret fanclub starting up, and the blonde admitted that she wouldn't be surprised if the rumor had a core of truth to it. _'I can see it happening. I bet Goodwitch or Mom is the damn president of it.'_

' _Nah. Mom's too busy being an asshole to actively try and seduce Jane.'_ Raven had taken to trolling the living shit out of the couple, whether by cockblocking them at the worst times or purposely trying to get them to make out in front of the 'competition' to shatter their hopes of getting with the adorable knight. She also made sure to tell both her dad and Uncle Qrow.

Most had accepted Yang's victory without fuss. The only ones who seemed bitter at all were Professor Goodwitch, Carla, and Weiss. _'Who knew the heiress would hold that big of a grudge? Sheesh, the girl needs to take a chill pill.'_

Weisscream scowled angrily every time Yang and Jane kissed, and she usually ended up accidentally freezing her pen to the desk much to Yang's amusement. The brawler also had a sneaking suspicion she had set up cameras to record whenever Jane and Yang were alone together to make sure she could be as big of a cockblock as Raven. Next time she did it, the heiress would be tied up and put in the closet, she vowed. _'Heh. Kinky. Something tells me she wants that.'_

Yang's scroll vibrated in her shorts, and she groaned when she saw the name. "What do you want, Weiss?" _'I swear to Oum, if this is another stupid attempt to get in the way, I'm going to be pissed off.'_

" _Um, Yang…I think I found something,"_ Weiss said slowly. _"Do you remember that picture Blake drew during Goodwitch's class awhile back?"_

Yang laughed. She liked the art quite a bit, despite her rivalry with the heiress. "How could I forget about that, Snow Angel? She drew us having a threesome with Jane. Why, did she add someone else to make it a foursome?" _'That honestly wouldn't be a fucking shock, either.'_

Her kitty partner was definitely a pervert, even though she tried to hide it a lot. Sadly, that inner perv still shone brightly, like with her literature.

" _No. I found a book. It's…well, it would be easier for me to show you than explain it,"_ Weiss said. She let out a heavy sigh. _"Look, can you please meet me in the library in ten minutes? I promise I'm not trying anything funny."_

Yang doubted the heiress would be dumb enough to try anything stupid; she knew that the brawler could punch an Ursa in half in only three hits. "Alright, Snow Angel. I'll be there." _'This is certainly strange.'_ She frowned.

"What the hell could it be?"

* * *

When Yang entered the library, she saw Weiss sitting at a table all by herself clutching a book and rocking back and forth nervously. And once again, she had a massive nosebleed, which put Yang slightly on edge. "So, what's up?" _'Again? Dear Oum…'_

"I-it's this…" Weiss handed her the book, her cheeks bright red. "Give it a read."

Yang raised an eyebrow, but she opened it and started to read its contents. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and she understood immediately why Weisscream was incapable of putting it into words. "Oh my…"

 _Jane mewled cutely as Weiss suckled on the tender flesh of her neck, her hand fondling one of her small breasts. "W-weisscreammm~." Yang was on the other side of her, kneading her stomach and smirking._

 _Her moan sparked a strange feeling of lust in Weiss's chest, and her hand traveled down from her breast down to between her thighs. "I think you want something, don't you?"_

 _Jane blushed, nodding, and she moaned into a passionate tongue kiss with Yang as Weiss's fingers slid into—_

"Okay, I think I'm done reading now," Yang said, slamming the book shut. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, trying to regain her cool. "So…Blake is writing smutty fanfiction about the two of us and Jane having a threesome. That's honestly less surprising than I'd like. How the fuck did you even find this?"

"I was trying to find that paper for Oobleck she borrowed from me," Weiss answered. "I saw it was left open, and then I began to read it. As you can see…"

"Yeah, I get it." Yang ran a hand through her hair. "Damn, our own fucking teammate is a shameless pervert."

"What do we do about this?" Weiss asked. "I'm not sure how Jane will react to this."

Yang frowned. "For now, keep it between us, Ice Queen. But let's try and be low-key about it; I don't want Jane asking why the hell you keep having nosebleeds."

"Agreed." Weisscream sighed, shaking her head. "This is a lot more complicated than I thought."

"Tell me about it." Yang snorted.

Things were getting very, very interesting now…

Maybe a little too interesting for Yang's liking.

 _ **A/N: And that's it! remember, new poll regarding the next fem!Jaune one-shot/miniseries is up, so don't forget to vote! Peace!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	10. Dibs

_**A/N: Hello all, welcome to chapter ten. It has been a lot of fun writing this so far, and now for a few answers to some questions:**_

 _ **1: Will I include the girls from the Vytal Festival?**_

 _ **Only one or two. This harem will consist mainly of the Beacon staff/students, with a few extras sprinkled in as I see fit *coughs* Emerald and Neon…*cough***_

 _ **2: Will Cinder be in the harem?**_

 _ **Fuck no! She's a bitch. In fact…I have plans for her already. After all, we need an antagonist, right?**_

 _ **3: Any chances of the sisters being in it?**_

 _ **A miniseries dedicated to that will be out by the end of the month, so no. I don't want this getting too big now.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Dibs***

Jane felt a finger prod her stomach, and she let out a whine of protest. "Nuuuu…" She wiggled, refusing to lift her head from her arms, and she could only think of one person who'd be so mean as to try and disturb her peaceful nap. "Go away Yang."

"Wake up, Ladykiller," the blonde whispered with in her ear. Her breath tickled her, and Jane squirmed more in her seat.

"Nu, you can't make meeee…" Jane mumbled, angling her head to let one blue orb peek out. The bright light of the library made her immediately hide her eyes again, and she mumbled in her arms. "The sleep calls for me."

"Wake up, or you're not getting laid tonight," Yang threatened.

Jane lifted her head just a little. "You wouldn't dare follow through with that." Surely the brawler wouldn't be that mean to her own girlfriend, right? _'I'm smelling a bluff here…and food.'_

Wait a minute…food?

Jane's stomach growled angrily, and she very reluctantly lifted her head all the way up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Fine, you win. I'm up." _'Dammit. One thing I can't resist, apart from sleep.'_

She stretched out, arching her back a little. Her shirt rolled up, and Yang seized the opportunity to lean in and give her exposed stomach a loud smooch. "Mwaaaah!"

"Meep!" Jane squirmed in her seat, laughing uncontrollably. "Dammit Yang, that tickles!" She was wide awake now and trying to avoid her girlfriend's way of tickle torture.

"About time you woke up," Weiss grumbled from across the table. "We've been waiting on you."

"For what?"

"Uh, maybe so we can get this damn report done?" Weiss suggested, her eyes narrowed. "And so that I can eat before Yang decides to eat an entire buffet all at once?"

"Hey, I take offense to that," Yang objected. "I only bought three bowls."

"Yang, they were all stacked nearly a foot tall with noodles," the Ice Queen said dryly. "How did you even get that many!?"

"Oh, I know a guy in Vale who runs a stand." Yang grinned, sliding one over to Jane. "He hooks me up whenever I need some food on the go thanks to me beating up a thief. Don't worry, princess; yours is the low salt one. Jane, I know your addiction to teriyaki, so I got you that."

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Jane leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank youuuu."

Weiss blushed and pinched her nose, standing up with a murmur. "E-excuse me real quick…"

Jane watched the heiress leave in a hurry, and the blonde started to sweatdrop a little. "Um, what's up with Weisscream? Seems like she has a nosebleed nearly every day now." _'I don't get it. What could be causing it? The first one was definitely my fault. Well, okay. Partially hers too for ripping the blanket off. But now, it happens randomly.'_

"Oh, I imagine she's being a very lewd snow angel right about now." Yang grinned mischievously, eating her noodles. "A little birdy tells me that she's been getting into quite the pickle."

She glanced up at a black bird resting on the rafters above them with a smirk. "Isn't that right, dear mother?"

The bird transformed into Raven, and the teacher smirked. "It is, indeed."

"Waah!" Jane nearly fell backwards in her chair, and it was only thanks to Yang's lightning fast reflexes that prevented her from falling on her butt in the middle of the library. "How did you do that?"

"It's a long story, and one I don't particularly want to bother telling right now." Raven scowled a little bit at nothing in particular.

"Oh, but you'll tell us plenty of long stories of how you ruthlessly had sex with Jane's mom," Yang muttered, earning a weak noise of protest from Jane.

"That's not confidential information, is it?" Raven countered.

"Changing the subject," Jane said with a blush, getting the attention of both. "What the hell is up with Weiss? She's been acting really weird lately."

Raven let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Yang. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not," Yang answered. "Why do you think I'd do that for? You know how I am once I get my hands on something." She gave Jane a nudge in the side, winking at her. "Am I right~?"

Jane tried to slide down in her chair in an attempt to hide. "M-meep…"

Yang laughed and wrapped a hand around her, smooching her cheek. "You are so cute when you're embarrassed. I love it."

"Yaaaaaaaang!" Jane struggled (and failed) to break free from her girlfriend's grasp. "Wait a minute; how long were you there, Raven?" _'Just how long was she there watching us? And why didn't Yang say anything about her mom being able to transform like that?'_

"Quite awhile," Raven answered with a yawn. "Honestly, I was getting bored sitting up there. So, are you two going to have sex in here tonight or no? Tell me now, so I can make sure it's actually empty."

"Pfffft!" Jane spat out a mouthful of noodles, now having a coughing fit at the sheer absurdity of what the hot professor said. "Nani!?" _'She did NOT just say that! No fucking way!'_ This had to be some perverted dream she was having while happily asleep in bed with Yang. There's no way Professor Branwen would say that, right?

Well…considering everything else that happened in the past five minutes, she grudgingly knew she wasn't that lucky.

"English, Jane," Yang sighed, rubbing her back. "Not all of us read smutty manga in our spare time."

"H-hey, they have plot!" Jane managed to gasp out.

"Sure they do." Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Jane, I've looked at a good amount of your manga collection. Nearly all of it is smut. No reason to try and lie to me in an attempt to help you sleep better at night."

"Objection! It has plot!"

"Smut."

"Plot!"

"Both of you, stop." Raven put a hand up. "Are you having alone time in here or no? Because if not, I'm not helping you out tonight. I have a few angry words for our dear Professor Ozpin."

Jane and Yang looked at each other, both blondes blushing heavily. Jane would be lying if she tried to say that the thought of making out with her girlfriend in an open space wasn't appealing to her. But at the same time, she didn't want to risk getting into serious trouble with Professor Goodwitch. "Um…"

"Fuck it, we're doing it. Especially if you can manage to keep Goodwitch off of our ass," Yang answered. "Just promise we're not going to be interrupted by the teacher with absolutely no sense of humor."

"You got it." Raven grinned, and mother and daughter shared a fist bump, leaving Jane to sigh and shake her head before she picked up her chopsticks to continue eating her noodles.

"You two are un-fucking-believable," she muttered.

"Ah, come on." Yang smirked and ran a finger down her side, making the blonde knight squirm. "You know it'll be quite fun to fool around, especially without Professor Killjoy ruining everything like she likes to."

"Yang, you managed to burn a giant 'Fuck you' into the courtyard." Jane face-palmed. "I can sympathize with being annoyed at _that_. I'm still trying to figure out how you did it."

"My daughter has her ways." Raven pulled out a flask from her skirt and took a giant gulp from it. "I'm proud of you for that, I hope you know. I might admit you came from me after all."

"Wait a minute, isn't that Uncle Qrow's?" Yang asked.

"It _was_ ," Raven corrected with a smirk. "I have now claimed it as my rightful trophy."

"Mom, he spent two hundred lien on that!" Yang slapped her forehead. "You can't just steal it!"

"I licked it; it's mine."

Yang rolled her eyes, looked at Jane in a way that slightly terrified her, and smirked. "Well, if you want to play that game…"

Yang leaned forward and licked Jane from the cheek down to her collarbone. "I licked her; she's mine. Dibs. This fine piece of booty belongs to me now."

"I raised you well." Raven wiped a fake tear away from her red eyes, smiling in approval. "Just do me a favor and don't tell your uncle. I don't want him storming up to the school."

"You got it." Yang gave her a thumbs up, and the professor transformed into a bird and flew off again to leave them be.

Jane wiped her cheek with a shake of her head, finishing up her food. "I can't believe you sometimes. I know you were always perverted, but I had no idea you were this bad. It looks like the word shameless doesn't exist in your dictionary." _'Or mine, for that matter. I really have no right to talk shit, considering the crap I like to read.'_

Damn, maybe Yang did have a point about most of her manga being smut.

"Like you can talk, gorgeous." Yang smirked, her hand creeping up under her skirt. "You're the one who has kissed how many girls since your time here?"

"Three, if I include your mom."

"Don't you dare start with the mom jokes," Yang threatened playfully, letting out a feisty growl and pulling Jane into her lap.

"Or what?" Jane wiggled her hips against Yang's. "You'll pun-ish me?"

 _BADUM-TISH!_

"That might be the worst pun I've ever heard in my life." Yang shook her head, nipping Jane's neck as a punishment. "Shame on you."

"Kyaa!" Jane squeaked out, blushing and rubbing the hickey her girlfriend left. "Hey, you do it all the time!"

"Yeah, but mine are good," the brawler countered, kissing her to shut her up. "Now shut up and kiss me, dammit."

Jane kissed her back, enjoying the slightly salty taste leftover from their meal on her lips. When she pulled away, she noticed that Weiss still hadn't returned. "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Where the hell is Weiss?"

* * *

Weiss was in the bathroom, trying to stop the flow of blood that was insistent on never ceasing despite the amount of tissues she used. "Dammit, why can't I handle seeing her so happy with Yang?" _'Am I really getting that jealous of Yang having her all to herself?'_

Weiss sighed, holding onto the sink. She knew she was attracted to the blonde knight, but Yang had been more forward with her, and as a result she lost out.

' _Who the hell says I have to lose out?'_

Weiss pulled out a manga she found in Team JNPR's room under Jane's pillow, and she smirked when she found the page she was looking for.

It was when the main character started to form her own yuri harem in order to make as many of her lovers happy as possible.

"Oh, now this gives me ideas," the heiress chuckled. She closed it, and left the bathroom. "All I have to do is be a little more forward with her, and the rest will go along as planned." _'Sorry, Yang.'_

' _But you're not having her by yourself for much longer. Enjoy it while it lasts.'_

The first battle may have been lost, but the war wasn't over just yet.

 _ **A/N: Okay, I admit it. I am bored as hell. That's the only reason I can think of for why this fic has gone on the way it has so far. I could use some help forming a long term plan for it, admittedly, so any help you can give me via review or PM is greatly appreciated. Until next time!**_

 _ **Discord: DPL #5371**_


	11. A Harem Begins

_**A/N: Whelp, after a bit of a delay, here's the eleventh chapter. Thank you for making this a ton of fucking fun to write. Enjoy a steamy back rub ;D**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***A Harem Begins***

Raven liked to think that while it was fun to mess with Yang and Jane, she wouldn't stoop so low as to try and stake a claim when it came to the cute blonde. Sure, she had that innocent look that hid a very naughty side, and just being around her was enough to drive any woman mad with desire.

But as much as she would've loved to utterly dominate her, Raven had to admit that Yang was the one who got her. And being the great role model she was, she wouldn't dare try and corrupt them with sinful filth. She was better than that, right?

Riiiiiight?

The teacher let out a frustrated sigh and kicked back in her chair, propping her feet up on her desk and taking a swig from the flask she rightfully stole from Qrow. "Goddammit." _'Seeing this reminds me way too much of the good times we all had in Sophitia's harem. It also reminds me of being the odd one out for the first fucking month.'_

During her time at Beacon as a student, she (like pretty much every other female in the school) wanted to get with Sophitia. However, she was the odd one out for the first month of the harem, much to Qrow and Taiyang's amusement. The teasing from them was utterly relentless, and she was glad when she made her move to make sure she got a taste of the hot blonde swordswoman.

However, she wasn't fast enough to get the first taste. That honor went to fucking Glynda of all people. Raven still couldn't believe she lost out to her, over twenty years later.

And now, she lost to her own daughter.

Raven sighed and took another drink before taking a look at the giant amount of paperwork on her desk. It was mostly the exams she had given out earlier in the week, and for a moment she seriously considered calling Port to do her dirty work while she went out of town for a little bit.

But, a knock sounded on her door. Raven quickly hid the flask in case it was Glynda, and she cleared her throat before inviting them in. "Come on in."

The door opened to reveal none other than Weiss. The heiress looked a little uncomfortable, but her chin was held high. "Hi, professor. I was hoping you wouldn't mind having a talk."

"Not at all." Raven shook her head, gesturing to a seat across from her. "Please, take a seat."

Weiss took it graciously, folding her pale legs over the other, and Raven rested her chin in her hand. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Well…" Weiss sighed. "Have you ever wanted someone to be happy, but were jealous of them being with someone else?" She looked down and awkwardly shuffled her feet, a hint of pink on her pale cheeks.

Raven's eyes were flooded with understanding, and she nodded. "I have. I know where you're going with this, Weiss. You're not the only one. I'm in the same boat as you."

Weiss blinked and looked up with her mouth open in surprise. "Wait, really? You want to be with Jane too? Seriously?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Name one girl who doesn't."

"…good point," the heiress conceded. "Still, I was hoping you could help me out a little bit. Do you think you can?"

"That depends." Raven shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Weiss started to smirk and pulled out her scroll, showing her a file consisting of all her plans in order to wrestle Jane away from only Yang. "This. We'll start a little fanclub, and she'll be able to work out a few things about how we feel. We all get her. Call it, 'Project: Jane's Harem'. What do you think?"

Raven let it all sink in, and she smirked. Not only would they all get the girl they wanted, but she wouldn't be conflicted about her kissing other girls apart from Yang. "I'm just 'raven' to get this off the ground."

 _BADUM-TISH!_

Weiss groaned at the horrible pun, and she rubbed her temples. "I see where Yang gets it from, now…goddammit Raven."

The professor smirked and leaned over the desk to make sure she got a good look at her cleavage. "Who else would teach her the art of puns? Certainly not Jane."

"I don't care if they're an art form or not," Weiss returned dryly. She pointed to the corner of the room. "Corner of Shame. Now."

"Overruled, Weisscream."

The plan was now underway, and it would only be a matter of time before the harem gained its strength.

* * *

Jane enjoyed cuddling with Yang for a few reasons. One, she was possibly the best heat source she had the fortune of snuggling up with. Two, she was always down for some snuggles.

Three, she had two giant pillows perfect for laying her head on and napping away.

Currently, she was using Yang's boobs as a pillow to doze off on while the blonde brawler tried to beat a boss in an open world RPG she got her hands on two weeks ago in Team RWBY's dorm. Her lilac eyes were blazing in frustration, and she looked ready to snap the controller in half. "Oh, come on! Why won't this fucker die!?"

She was battling some giant walking mech, and Jane lifted her head with a yawn. "How long have you been fighting it?" _'Good lord, have I really been asleep for nearly two hours? It honestly felt like ten minutes.'_

"Too long," Yang replied with a bit of a growl. She glared at the screen, gnashing her teeth as her character got thrown into a crumbling wall from one of the robot's giant arms. "Bullshit!"

Jane sat up, stretching her arms. "That thing looks overpowered as hell. How on earth is someone supposed to defeat a giant walking tank with only arrows and a spear?" _'By Oum, this game looks really hard. Way more difficult than anything I've played recently.'_

Yang sighed and placed her controller down, finally giving in. "I don't know. I really don't get it; I'm supposed to use fire arrows on it, but they do so little damage compared to my other, much stronger ones. It doesn't make sense, and it's really stressing me out."

"Want me to help?" Jane offered. "I can give you a back rub."

Yang didn't even hesitate to think about it. "Hell yeah." She loved back rubs, and Jane had a sneaking suspicion that if she didn't want to be a huntress, she'd probably spend an eternity in a massage parlor getting endless back rubs.

"Alright." Jane got up and pointed to the bed. "On your stomach, now."

She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, and Yang obeyed her. Jane mounted her, rolling her shirt up, and the brawler tried to steady herself on the bed.

Jane began to knead at her back, and Yang let out a quiet moan of pleasure. She shuddered as the knight's hands trailed down to rub the bottom of her back, fingers tracing circles around her sides. "Dammit Jane…"

Jane had to suppress a giggle. It was adorable seeing Yang be the one turned into putty for once instead of her, and she leaned down to gently nip between her shoulder blades. "Does someone feel good?" _'Too much fun. I can't help but love the noises she makes.'_

Yang tried to give her an annoyed glare, but she let out a content moan as Jane's hands worked wonders on her stiff back. "Damn you. Why are you so good at this?"

"Because I'm awesome like that," Jane replied with a sultry smirk, and she gave the back of Yang's neck a teasing kiss. "And I know how much you enjoy this." Her hands slid down her girlfriend's sides, gently kneading her toned stomach, and Yang gasped out from another back kiss.

"Fucking Oum, you know how to make a girl happy," she murmured, burying her face into a pillow to try and muffle her moans.

"That's in the description for being an awesome girlfriend." Jane grinned and lied down on top of her, rubbing against her. "Nyaaa~."

Yang wiggled her hips against her, and the brawler propped herself up to roll over. She let her hands settle on Jane's waist, pulling her in for a romantic kiss. "You're being a very, very bad girl now. All you were supposed to do was give me a back rub."

"It was all I was planning on," Jane murmured back. "But you kept making the most adorable noises ever, and it…well…"

"It turned you on."

"Yang!"

"What? I'm right, aren't I?" Yang's classic smirk that was no doubt inherited from her mom was back.

Jane blushed and looked away, not letting her get the satisfaction of being right. "I have no idea what you're trying to insinuate, you shameless pervert. I found it lewd."

"And hot," Yang added on. Her lips crashed onto Jane's again, and the blonde knight let out a squeak at the forcefulness of it. Yang's hands furiously moved to try and unbutton Jane's shirt, and they easily came undone to reveal that Jane had neglected to wear a freaking bra.

"Are you surprised?" Jane asked innocently, enjoying the look on Yang's face as her bare breasts were now exposed. "I thought you'd appreciate an eyeful, even if they aren't as big as yours."

Yang snapped out of her trance and began to knead the sensitive mounds of flesh, cupping them in her hands. Jane let out a happy moan as Yang's hands worked on her breasts, reaching a higher pitch when Yang lazily dragged a thumb over a sensitive nipple. "Ah~!"

Yang leaned forward and took one into her mouth, gently suckling on it. Jane's hands gripped Yang tightly, and she whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue flickering against the nub. "Y-yang…"

It felt amazing, and Yang removed her mouth from it reluctantly to capture Jane's lips in a frenzied and passionate kiss. Her tongue slipped into Jane's mouth without meeting any resistance, and the knight moaned into it as her oral cavern was utterly dominated by her busty face-puncher of a girlfriend.

They were so wrapped up in their moment of passion that they didn't notice the door opened until they heard a shrill scream of embarrassment.

The two broke apart, and Jane turned redder than Pyrrha's hair when she saw they had been caught in the act by none other than Velvet Scarlatina, a second-year student. The rabbit Faunus's eyes were wide open, and she pulled her ears down in shame. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were doing this!"

Jane covered her chest with a startled meep, and Yang shamelessly sat up. "Oh, hey Velvet. What's up?"

Velvet regained her composure, yet she was still red with embarrassment as she handed back a copy of the essay they all had to do for Professor Port's class a week ago. "I was just trying to see if Ruby was around; she asked me to proofread her essay for her and I just finished it."

"Oh, okay." Yang shrugged, and she pointed to the desk in the dorm. "Ruby's out with Pyrrha and Blake right now, but you can leave it there. I'll tell her when she gets back."

Velvet nodded, and still crimson, she rapidly placed the paper on the desk before bolting out of the room with a meep, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Jane muttered, buttoning up her shirt. "Not as bad as when Weisscream found us."

"Yeah." Yang nodded in agreement. "But that was funny because of the nosebleed your hot body managed to give her."

"Oh haha." Jane rolled her eyes and sat up, sticking her tongue out. "Speaking of Weisscream, I thought she usually went over Ruby's essays? Where is she?"

"I don't know." Yang shrugged. "She said she had something important to do with my mom. Why?"

Jane shuddered at the idea of those two working together, especially since she knew they probably were mad that Yang was the one she was dating.

"I now have a very bad feeling about this…"

 _ **A/N: Originally, I was going to make it smutty and have Nora barge in without a care in the world. Then I remembered Velvet XD.**_

 _ **See you all soon!**_

 _ **Discord: C. Strife #5371**_


	12. Shameless

_**A/N: So, it's been awhile, I know. I recently had a few things pop up (including an upcoming move in February), but I'll continue to write as much as I can. Will I have more smut? Well…**_

 _ **Those who know my writing process know I have plenty incoming. I just don't know how to go about it at the moment.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Shameless***

Weiss hated dealing with crowds, even more so now. Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company meant she often had to give brief speeches to the press, and public speaking was not her strong suit. She felt insecure whenever the cameras focused on her, as they loved to try and find the tiniest thing about her appearance wrong just to make up some dumb scandal in the tabloids.

One newspaper in Atlas focused on the scar on her eye and tried to say it was something she got as a result of her father drunkenly abusing her, when in fact she got it during a practice fight with a giant knight. Her father hadn't been pleased with her when she got the mark and reprimanded her harshly, calling her a disgrace to the Schnee family name for failing to be perfect in her bout.

Being around that adorable dunce Jane had helped her become a little more secure. But that didn't mean she enjoyed speaking to large crowds, and she was thankful that Raven was the one doing most of the talking tonight.

She cast a nervous glance to the professor. Raven was slouched nonchalantly against the wall, taking a long swig from a flask. She smacked her lips together loudly, licking a few drops of some sort of alcoholic beverage off of them.

Weiss blushed and looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. _'No wonder Jane said she liked kissing her. She has quite the set of lips.'_

' _And I cannot believe I just thought that about my teammate's mother. Dammit this is confusing.'_

The two of them had secretly placed flyers all around the school about starting a fan club for the object of their desire. The Jane Arc Fanclub had its first official meeting tonight, and it was held in the library after hours.

Weiss was expecting only a handful of people to show up. When her and Raven arrived, however, she was taken aback by the amount of people who had a crush on the cute blonde knight.

She took a head count, and she recognized a lot of the faces as girls in her year. She wasn't surprised to see Pyrrha or Carla; the heiress had long known that the two of them had massive crushes on Jane, even though she was utterly oblivious to their affections.

She wasn't expecting Blake, however. The girl had been rather careful about hiding how she felt after her smut was discovered two weeks ago. Though, the muffled noises she made in the middle of night were now explained, and Weiss made a mental note to wash the sheets later tonight if she got back in time. _'That is less unexpected than I would've liked, to be honest. I really don't want to think about my teammate masturbating in the middle of the night like a dirty pervert.'_

The heiress sighed and looked over at Raven. The professor hadn't said so much as a word since they arrived, and right now she had something Weiss desperately needed. A little liquid courage. "Hey, uh, Raven?"

"Yeah Weisscream?" Raven lazily looked her way.

"…give me whatever's in that. I need it if I'm going to be talking." She had never actually drank alcohol before, apart from having a little bit of champagne at the many parties her father would hold. It would be an entirely new experience for her, and she wasn't sure if she could actually handle it like Yang.

But, she was not giving a speech without it.

Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise and chuckled. "Are you sure you can handle this stuff, Snow Angel? This isn't the champagne from your father's stupid parties. This is whiskey from Mistral's black market. Potent stuff. Outlawed in Atlas for a reason. If your father hears about this, he's going to storm up here and we could have a lawsuit on our hands."

"Screw him," Weiss snapped. "I don't care what he thinks. Give. Me. A. Drink."

Raven's red eyes glowed with amusement and approval, and she handed her the flask. "Very well. Bottoms up, Weiss."

Weiss took it and drank, almost instantly regretting her decision. _'By the gods, this is awful!'_ It burned her mouth horribly, and she also spat it out. However, she knew that Raven wouldn't let her live it down, and so against her better judgment she swallowed. _'Ugh. Disgusting. I don't see how she drinks this crap.'_

Weiss handed it back, coughing, and Raven laughed at her. "I told you. But, you chose not to listen to me. Talk shit, get hit."

"Shut…up…Raven…" Weiss wheezed, wiping her mouth. "How do you even drink this!? It tastes awful!"

"Well, I grew up in Anima's mountains. This stuff was practically used like it was water," Raven answered. "Whoever had the most of this was the richest."

"You're telling me you were a bandit?" Weiss scoffed at that.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Raven countered, hands on her hips. The door to the library opened again to reveal the last arrival, and the professor put her flask away. "Look sharp. The meeting's about to begin. Don't worry; I'll handle the talking."

"For some reason, I am very afraid of what you're going to say," Weiss muttered, standing to the side.

Raven ignored her comment and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on her, she began. "Alright, let's get this meeting started. As I'm sure you all are very aware, the purpose of this…after school meeting is to find a way for all of us to express our love and admiration for the one we all pine for. Jane Luna Arc."

She paused and a few murmurs were heard in the crowd. No one objected to the claim, but Weiss noticed a few blushes from Carla and Pyrrha. _'I'm scared to know what those two have written involving themselves and Jane. Probably filthy smut that makes Blake's look like an educational guide on anatomy. Specifically Jane's anatomy.'_

'… _okay, I take it back. none of them have written a threesome sex scene. Blake is most definitely the worst.'_

"Now, as forward as some of us have been with our affections, sadly we weren't successful in winning Jane's sweet, innocent heart." Raven stopped for dramatic effect, and she let out a mock sigh. "Unfortunately for you and me, the one who succeeded in that endeavor was none other than Yang Xiao Long, my own daughter."

"Are you just jealous of your daughter getting more action than you?" Carla jeered from the crowd. A few other students laughed at that.

"Unlike you, Miss Winchester, I have quite thoroughly _explored_ Jane's oral cavern," Raven snapped back. "And she was left breathless by the time I was done with her. So, no, I'm not envious of my daughter in the slightest. Perhaps if you weren't such an idiot, you would've already gotten a kiss from her."

Weiss chuckled at the look of shock and frustration on the orange-haired girl's face. _'And that's what happens when you try to talk shit to the resident troll bird of Beacon.'_

"Now, barring any further idiotic interruptions," Raven said with a glare towards Carla. "I have a proposal that will meet the desires of all members of the JAF. We help her start the biggest damned harem that Beacon has ever seen. That way, all of us get to be with her."

She stepped away from the microphone and was met with utter silence. Weiss was in awe; Raven had managed to pull those words out of her ass like it was nothing and win over the entire room.

The claps were slow at first, but they soon grew into a catastrophic roar that could be heard from the shattered moon. The girls in the library were cheering Raven's name in approval, whistling happily. Someone even let off a few fireworks outside, though Weiss doubted it was in response to her speech. _'Probably just a coincidence.'_

Still, the heiress had to give it to her. She had done well, and Weiss gave her a nod. "Nice work."

"No problem." Raven winked. "After all, we all share a common goal here, and that's bedding Jane."

"You are a shameless pervert." Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm seeing where Yang gets that from, too. Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh, if you think she's bad, you haven't seen anything yet." Raven's trolly smirk appeared, and Weiss knew by now that it spelt trouble. The professor gently cupped her chin, sticking her tongue out. "I'm going to have to teach that shameless daughter of mine a serious lesson or two."

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or terrified for what you have in mind," Weiss grumbled, pulling away from her and folding her arms. "By the way, what's this story I keep hearing from Yang about you, Qrow, and my sister at a noodle shop three months ago?"

Raven let out a growl, and her red eyes narrowed. "Goddammit Yang. God-fucking-dammit."

"Um…Raven? You're making it rain outside…"

"Fuck the weather. I'm going to teach my daughter that lesson right now."

Raven stalked out of the library, the other girls quickly parting to let her pass; they could all smell the murderous intent in the air, and Weiss suddenly felt very, very scared for her teammate. _'Oh, no…Yang's going to end up dead, I just know it. Maybe I should've just kept quiet about that threesome they had…'_

She'd make sure the sacrifice was worthwhile.

"So," she weakly called, bringing out a clipboard and a pen. "Can all of those interested in joining please sign their name here? We'll meet every Tuesday." _'Ugh, my stomach hurts really bad. I think I'm gonna be holding the porcelain throne by the end of the night.'_

Yep. Raven was right. She wasn't one to handle whiskey at all.

* * *

Raven stormed through the halls, brushing past some spiky-haired blond with a massive sword on his way to the gym. "Out of the way, Spiky."

The teen didn't bother replying to her, and Raven didn't wait to hear whatever the moody kid would've said in response. She was on a mission right now, and that mission was teaching her daughter to stop opening her floodgate of a mouth about her sexual exploits.

Sure, making the older Schnee daughter moan her name while Qrow drunkenly cheered them on was an utterly amazing experience she'd gladly relive, but that didn't mean she wanted it spread around quicker than an STD. The last thing she needed was an angry Jacque Schnee storming up to Beacon with half of his private army yelling for her and Qrow's heads to be put on spikes to adorn his mansion.

And as such, she needed to make it perfectly clear to Yang that she was not going to tolerate her bullshit any longer. It was best to nip the problem in the bud immediately.

She stopped in front of Team RWBY's dorm, and she paused. On the other side, she could hear passionate moans of ecstasy. Raven's fury was rivaled only by the massive arousal she was experiencing thanks to Jane and Yang being very vocal during sex. From what she could gather, Yang was for once on the bottom getting oral pleasure from Jane.

Raven smirked. She knew the girl was skilled with her tongue from when she kissed her, but she had no idea she was _this_ good. _'Steady yourself, Raven. You still have to discipline your daughter.'_

She raised one leg up and kicked the door down. "Knock knock. Room service."

Jane let out a startled meep and hid her gorgeous naked form under the blankets with unparalleled speed, only two bright eyes poking out. Yang meanwhile just groaned in annoyance, not bothering to cover herself at all. "Mom? What are you doing? Don't you have anything better to do than be a cockblock?"

Shameless. Just like her mother.

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she stalked across the dorm to jab her finger into her daughter's chest. "I'm here because you don't know how to keep your damn mouth shut. Weiss told me that you told her all about the threesome Qrow and I had with her big sister."

"Wait, that was for real? I thought you were just trying to compete!" Yang defended.

Jane didn't say anything and continued to meep under the covers. "Meep…"

Raven sighed and gave the blonde knight a look. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill your girlfriend. I'm just going to make sure she never, ever, tries something like this again." She pulled out a small paddle, and Yang gulped.

"You know, I was originally planning on using this on you tomorrow, Jane," Raven replied, smirking at the reaction she was getting. "Looks like now I have…improvise." _'This ought to teach her not to fuck with me.'_

"Wait, what!? What are you about to do to her!?" Yang demanded.

"Oh, hush." Raven silenced her with a glare that could kill an Ursa.

"It's not like I'm going to fuck your girlfriend's brains out in front of you."

Okay, if Raven was being honest with herself, she did plan on doing that.

Eventually. Just not right now.

 _ **A/N: So, do we get shameless smut consisting of Raven, Yang, and Jane next? Honestly, I don't fucking know. It all depends, really. Me and smut like this have a weird love/hate relationship. On one hand, it's fucking exhilarating to write, but also so shameful. I feel like I need to spend a month being humiliated by the Shame Wizard from Big Mouth afterwards.**_


	13. Mother Knows Best

_**A/N: So, chapter 13. Deplorable smut, as you probably expected. Raven x Jane. No incest will be done here (already did that for a miniseries), I just thought it would be fun to have some MILF experience. Good lord I'm gonna be hit with a shame gif for this…**_

 _ **Sorry about my month-long delay, too. I decided to take a bit of a break from this, which I'll explain at the end of this chapter.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Mother Knows Best***

Raven smirked as she smacked her paddle against Yang's shaped rear. Her daughter let out a pained yelp and she squirmed, attempting to glare at her. "M-mom! What the fuck!?"

"Hush, child," Raven chided. "You *smack* need *smack* to shut your *smack* mouth." It was strangely satisfying to discipline her daughter in front of Jane; the blonde knight was watching every second of it with wide blue eyes, and she hugged the light yellow sheets of Yang's bed close against her body.

Raven took in her appearance hungrily. Jane was just gorgeous, with a beautiful and toned body that was practically begging to be devoured. Her light blonde hair was so elegant and free, just like her absolutely gorgeous mother; it was hard for the professor to not see Sophitia instead.

No, Sophitia would've already jumped in and start making out with Raven already. The woman was utterly shameless when it came to sex. Jane was far too innocent and easily embarrassed, blushing at the slightest implication thrown her way by one of the many women attracted to her.

No matter. Raven would get the adorable blonde to open up and scream her name for the entire world to hear after she finished teaching her daughter a lesson.

She gave Yang another few quick smacks on her rear, making her daughter wince, and she pointed to the chair with narrowed eyes. "Now, sit. Otherwise, I'm not going to cover for you and Jane when you go to that stupid concert next week." She knew how much her daughter loved the Achieve Men; the girl had a ridiculous amount of posters of the huntsmen who became a boy band, and she knew Yang wouldn't dare miss out on a chance to meet the legendary Ryan Haywood himself. She practically worshipped the dark god of a guitarist.

Yang bolted to the chair in a heartbeat with a wince, covering her chest with her arms (or at least attempting to prevent the giant mounds of flesh from spilling out between them) and glaring at her mother. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I plan on fucking your girlfriend." Raven smirked. Chaos erupted from the two blondes. Mostly from Yang, now on fire. Again.

"WHAT!?"

"M-meep…"

"You heard me." Raven stuck her tongue out and made her way closer to Jane, who was trying her best (and failing) to remain hidden from the professor's hungry red stare. "I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. Your. Girlfriend. Now, you can either be a good girl, or you can be a bad girl. The choice is yours to make, but either way, I'm getting a piece of that fine ass, Jane."

Jane tried to open her mouth to protest, and Raven pounced. She caught Jane's small lips with her own, the blonde letting out the most adorable whimpers against her lips. It was much different from the first time Raven and Jane kissed; back then, Raven was gentle with her, not trying to ravage her oral cavern at all.

This time, she let the blonde have it.

Jane mewled underneath her, squirming as their kiss deepened. Raven's pink tongue swirled around Jane's soft lips before it pressed against them, demanding her to open up. With her cheeks bright red, Jane obeyed. Her lips parted and Raven's tongue slipped inside her mouth. The fleshy muscle coiled around Jane's in pure passion, making the blonde moan throatily into their kiss.

She wanted it, perhaps as much as Raven did. Maybe she loved the idea of being the ultimate harem girl. Maybe the thought of having many different lovers was something she dreamed of and wanted more than anything else, instead of having to choose just one to be with.

Raven's hands began to wander around Jane's beautiful body, feeling the slight tone of her stomach. The girl was beginning to have the build of a huntress thanks to her training with Pyrrha and Yang, with hints of muscle now developing. Seeing it made her swoon, and her semblance of 'utter cuteness' only made the burning flames of her desire grow in intensity.

Raven's hands went up to her small breasts, squishing them and making the blonde moan even louder. She lazily dragged a finger over one of her erect nipples, and Jane let out an adorable whine against her lips.

"You sound so beautiful," Raven whispered, gently suckling on her earlobe. "Why don't you let me hear more of that singing voice, hmm?"

Her fingers traveled between the valley of her breasts back down to between her legs. Raven wasn't surprised to find the girl soaking wet, and she gave her a sultry smirk. "This wet already from a little kissing and teasing? My, you really are a dirty girl." She stuck her tongue out at Yang, who was glaring at her. Being petty towards her own daughter was way too much fun.

"Don't be so angry." Raven found it really hard to hide her amusement at Yang's anger. "Look at it this way; you now have someone, in this case, me, who can give you a lot of tips when it comes to pleasuring your girlfriend."

"Gee, I'm fuckin' ecstatic to have you as a mentor," Yang replied sarcastically. "I'm practically jumping with joy."

"Keep it up, and I'll fuck your girlfriend with a strap-on." Raven's red eyes narrowed with a threatening promise.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, bitch."

"D-do I get any say in this?" Jane asked nervously, squirming underneath her.

"Nope. We're fucking your brains out regardless." Raven smirked. Jane let out a sigh, her cheeks pink; she resigned herself to it.

"Am I suddenly the ultimate harem girl now?" she asked rhetorically.

"Funny you should mention that." Raven grinned and began playing with her small breasts again. "Weisscream Cone and I planned on that. We figured it was much easier than you having to choose just one lover. Why settle for one when you can have multiple fine ladies who want you?"

Jane shared a glance with Yang, and the blonde brawler tapped her chin with a curious shrug. "Hm. I kinda never thought of that. Trying to keep Jane all for myself is only going to start the biggest war in Remnant's history, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

"…then go on. I'm not happy about it, but hey, if Jane's cool with it, so am I. Jane? How do you feel about being the harem queen?"

The blonde knight motioned to Raven currently on top of her, eyes half-lidded with a mixture of amusement and desire. "A little late for that, don't you think? Come here, you two."

Yang gave Raven a look as if asking for approval, and the black haired woman rolled her eyes. "You heard her. Get over here."

Yang walked over and settled in bed next to Jane, holding her girlfriend's hand and sharing a kiss with her. "Relax, Jane. She won't hurt you."

Jane kissed Yang back, and Raven slowly started to make her way between her legs. She kissed down her stomach and eventually reached her wet sex, stopping just above it. Raven's tongue circled around her stomach, and Jane let out a needy whine. "R-raeeee~…"

"Don't make her beg," Yang said with a chuckle. "She's not very patient when it comes to this."

"So it seems." Raven grinned. "Well, I won't deprive that gorgeous body of yours anymore, Jane."

Her tongue swirled around Jane's sensitive clit, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. Her noises were muffled by Yang kissing her, and she wiggled her hips in anticipation of Raven's tongue pleasuring her folds.

Raven smirked and began to show her what a woman of her experience could do.

Her movements were slow and deliberate. Her tongue wriggled teasingly, briefly prodding at her entrance before it slipped inside.

Jane's eyes widened and a muffled moan escaped her lips. The tip of the fleshy muscle swirled around her inner walls with circular movements, and Jane's free hand went to clutch at Raven's long black mane of hair. "R-raven~. Ahhhh~!"

Hearing her moan her name in such an adorable manner drove her mad with desire. Her tongue wiggled and pushed deeper inside, tasting more and more of the adorable blonde. Her hands joined in on the fun, her fingers toying with the girl's clit.

Jane was melting, and her kisses with Yang were getting sloppier and more heated. She was loving this treatment.

A thin stream of her essence began to dribble out of her sex and down her thigh, creating a sticky river of arousal. Raven pulled away to see what Jane would do, just to tease her a little more.

The blonde panted, whining at her. "Ravennnn~..."

Raven had to smirk. It was so adorable seeing her like this, begging for release while Yang's mouth went to suckle on one of her small breasts. The knight cried out, moving her hips closer to Raven's mouth. She wanted her to pleasure her.

Raven smirked and went back down on her. Her tongue slipped inside without meeting any resistance thanks to Yang claiming her virginity already, and she could feel the blonde contract as if to suck her tongue inside her.

She jolted each time Raven touched a nerve with her tongue, and eventually Jane arched her back and came with a shrill scream of ecstasy. Raven was rewarded by a gush of fluids, and the black haired woman sat up, licking the traces of it from her lips with a satisfied smirk. "Quite a nice taste you have, Jane."

Jane wasn't able to respond; instead, she was gasping for breath, her small breasts heaving. While she recovered, Raven stood up and winked at Yang. "And that, Yang, is how you make a woman scream your name until the heavens echo with it. Hope you were taking notes."

And without saying anything else, Raven blew Jane a lazy kiss and walked out.

"Goddamn. I don't think I'm going to forget this taste for awhile."

* * *

Weiss sighed as she tapped her pen against her shoulder, scowling at the piece of paper that consisted the names of the harem's members. _'Carla, Pyrrha, Raven, myself…those aren't much of a surprise.'_

' _Why the fuck is Glynda on here!?'_

It was ridiculous, knowing that the stern disciplinarian who carried a freaking riding crop wanted a taste of Beacon's resident adorable knight/harem queen. Then again, considering the horrible glory stories Raven liked to boast to her about, it shouldn't have been as big of a surprise.

But it just seemed so…off.

Weiss frowned and folded up the paper, putting into her dress. _'The only thing I can really see Glynda doing is being like that dominatrix woman in that fighting game Blake and Yang like. Using a whip or a paddle or some other sex toy.'_

' _And I did not just think about a professor dominating the fuck out of Jane. Goddammit.'_

Her heels clinked on the ground as she made her way back to her dorm, and she stopped when she heard loud moans of pleasure coming from ahead. "Oh for…"

She felt liquid trickling from her nose, and she pinched it. "Oh, come on! Not another one!" _'Stupid nosebleeds. Ever since I saw Jane's naked body, I've been having them constantly. So much for being able to keep it under control like an heiress should.'_

Eventually, the moans stopped, and after a few moments, her jaw dropped when she saw someone come out.

And that person was none other than Raven Fucking Branwen.

"Raven!?" She nearly fell against the wall and quickly regained her composure. "What the hell were you doing!?"

Raven turned to her, and she smirked. "Oh, I was just inside showing Yang how to really pleasure a girl. Nothing too serious."

Weiss felt a headache approach, and she rubbed her temples. "…goddammit Raven. You had sex with Jane, didn't you?"

"You're damn right I did." Her smirk grew, and Raven reached for her flask. "I'll send all the juicy details to you later on your scroll. In the meantime, try not to be too loud, will you; I think they're about to sleep now."

With a soft laugh she left, and Weiss walked into their dorm to find out that Raven was right. Jane was cuddling with Yang in their bed, albeit while completely nude and with the sheets pulled over.

Weiss smiled. She couldn't be annoyed. Not with how adorable they were together.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll enjoy sharing her after all."

 _ **A/N: And, now for the announcement. This story will be on temporary break until April of this year. The reason for this decision is so I can finish my more serious works without worrying about this one. Am I out of love with this? No. I just want a fuckin' break while I wrap up 'Of Crossed Swords' and my new RWBY crossover 'Joan Arc's Legend', which if you like fantasy is one you should check out.**_

 _ **Again, I'm sorry that I'm putting this one on break. Wasn't easy to do.**_


	14. Everywhere I Go

_**A/N: So, it's been a few months. What have I been doing in that span? Well, mainly focusing on getting my shit together with work and writing. My motivation came back (sort of) and I decided to write a bit more to keep you guys entertained while I focus on my other stories. I was originally gonna update on my favorite holi-blaze, but…I got high and got bitchslapped by writers block.**_

 _ **Brief lyrics credited to Hollywood Undead**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Everywhere I Go***

Weiss knew that dealing with Raven could be downright irritating at times; the woman simply didn't act like a professor at all even in the middle of a lesson. She was constantly giving Beacon's resident harem queen suggestive winks, and more than once Weiss caught her purposely lean over to let Jane get a good eyeful of her breasts. _'Looks like having sex with her once wasn't enough. Typical Raven.'_

Currently, she was enjoying a nice hot shower after a rather brutal training session against Nora and Rin. The two were damn near telepathic with the way they constantly avoided her and Ruby's attacks, Rin using her superior speed and aura control to evade even Ruby. The scythe wielder was fast, no doubt about it, but her movements were still clumsy and predictable. Against an opponent like Rin, who had been training for a lot longer, she stood little chance.

Weiss didn't have it much better.

Nora's ridiculous strength made her difficult to handle. The girl was more than a damned handful for her, and even though she was using a clunky weapon like Ruby, Nora had no trouble keeping Weiss at a distance thanks to that cursed grenade launcher in her hammer.

Weiss grumbled and irritably kicked at the water with one dainty foot, splashing some against the smooth tile wall. _'I'm not some defenseless princess. I'm a Schnee. I studied to be a huntress. I should have been able to turn the tide in that battle.'_

Ruby had tried her best to comfort her teammate after their loss, saying it was merely practice and they'll use the experience to get better. However Weiss didn't want to really listen to her. She had snapped out a little bit and caused the young redhead to slowly back out of the showers nearly twenty minutes ago. Weiss couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty about treating her teammate and leader the way she did. She was lucky Ruby was able to take it and didn't get Yang to beat her to death with her own severed head.

She rubbed one of the many large bruises on her pale body with a wince, trying to focus her aura into it to speed up the healing process. Her aura had been completely shattered after taking a direct hit from Nora in the stomach, and it had only just started to recharge. _'She hits harder than a damn freight train.'_

The heiress heard the showers open again and she was both surprised and embarrassed to see Jane stride in. The blonde was humming along to one of her favorite songs, and Weiss tried to prevent from having another damn nosebleed when she heard some of the lyrics blasting out from a pair of tiny headphones around her neck. _"Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch). Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show."_

' _What the hell is she listening to!?'_ Weiss had half a mind to scold her for listening to such provocative music. The other half was trying not to enjoy it. She knew very well that if Professor Goodwitch caught them listening to this band/rap group due to the lyrics. But she wouldn't deny that the guy rapping had quite good flow. As a fellow musician and singer, she could respect talent when she saw it despite how explicit this guy's lyrics were.

' _Actually, it's not that bad. Father would be beyond infuriated if he caught me listening to that though.'_

' _To hell with what he thinks.'_ The heiress smirked to herself. Her father would hate the fact that she wouldn't be giving him an heir to pass his legacy on. No harm in angering him even more. What was he going to do, demand her to come back?

Not like he could do anything from Atlas. Even if he stormed up to Beacon's front gates, something told her that Professor Ozpin wasn't going to bow down to his ridiculous demands or be tempted by any bribes that were sent his way. He wasn't one to let his students come to unnecessary harm, if she ignored their initiation during which he launched them into a goddamned forest crawling with Grimm.

"Hey Jane." Weiss waved over to her, not bothering to cover her chest and letting the adorable blonde get a good eyeful.

Jane looked towards her and immediately blushed, covering up most of her face. "Weiss! Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!" She tried to avert her gaze, not wanting to stare at her.

' _Sorry Yang. But now it's my turn to have her.'_ Weiss failed to conceal her devious smirk, and she sauntered over to Jane. "You don't need to worry too much. It's just us girls here, you know. Nice music by the way. Never took you as the type to listen to that."

"Yeah, well…dating Yang will do that to you," Jane said with a nervous laugh. "She listens to a lot of strange stuff. But this is definitely one band I'm gonna check out. But ummm…"

Weiss smirked. she had her in her trap. "But what?"

"Could you at least cover yourself?" Jane pleaded. "Looking at you like this…it's so lewd."

"Says the one who had sex with Yang's mom a few days ago." Weiss rolled her eyes.

That definitely made Jane turn even redder, and she stumbled with her blue eyes wide. "H-how did you even find out about that!?"

"Raven told me," came the heiress's bored reply. "Besides, I heard you moaning your head off. You're anything but quiet. No wonder Ruby insists on studying in the library." _'And Blake, for that matter. Ruby's too young to understand. I think. I just hope Yang didn't corrupt her.'_

Somehow, she doubted Yang refrained from telling her sister about it.

"Oh goddammit Raven," Jane muttered with a blush. "So, uh, how much of did she tell you?"

"She told me you taste good." Weiss grinned, winking suggestively and enjoying just how cute Jane looked right now. The knight was utterly embarrassed by Weiss's teasing, and soon it wouldn't be long before the heiress got what she wanted; she was barely able to contain her satisfaction. _'Come on, so close…'_

"Weiss!" Jane buried her head in her hands. "Dammit Raven…I'm going to smack the shit out of you."

"I think there's a three year waiting list, Jane." Weiss laughed and patted her head. "And I think Yang has dibs on all the spots prior to yours."

"Oh goddammit. Now I have to wait to smack my girlfriend's mother. Great." Jane let out a sigh and started to pull off her armor, mostly oblivious to Weiss's hungry stare.

"How the fuck did this end up being so complicated?" she grumbled, kicking her shoes off and continuing to undress. "All I wanted to do was go to Beacon and become a huntress, not end up seducing every goddamned girl I make eye contact with. I didn't ask for this."

"Does anyone?" the heiress asked rhetorically. "You have to make do with what you have."

"Apparently, what I have is a giant fucking fanclub." Jane gave her an unamused stare. "That was supposedly started by you and Raven."

"How…how did you even find out about that?"

"Who do you think? The same person who fucked me in front of their daughter."

"Goddammit Raven." Now it was Weiss's turn to rub her temples. Yep, the professor was going to drive her insane. "Well, I think I'm behind you now in the line to smack her."

"Who doesn't want to hit her at this point?" Jane rolled her eyes and finished undressing to jump in the showers and let the hot water hit her. Except it never came. Mainly because Weiss had used the last of it. "Wait a second…where's all the hot water!? Weiss, how long have you been in here?"

Weiss chuckled nervously, looking at the steam that had filled the entire room. "Um…maybe an hour or so? In my defense, Nora put a beatdown on me. I needed it." _'And Rin joined in on the smackdown, after she sent Ruby through the wall for the fifteenth time.'_ She'd never admit it lest Ruby got wind of it, but she did find it funny after the tenth time. The other nine were kind of annoying. It was tiring constantly seeing her teammate soar through the air with all the grace of a broken ragdoll at first, but after she saw Ruby faceplant onto a table after taking one of Rin's aura blasts to the face, she couldn't help but snicker.

Jane's eyebrow twitched in the most adorable manner, and even when she was annoyed Weiss found her too cute. She wanted to lean forward and squish those little cheeks and swoon over her for hours on end.

Not that she'd get away with it; Yang would probably try to kill her if she tried anything funny with the adorable blonde.

' _Only if she finds out about it.'_ Weiss smirked and beckoned Jane closer to her. "Come here, Arc."

"Why would I do that?" Jane raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Because I want to kiss you again." Weiss grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips met for the second time, and Jane let out a cute little surprised squeak. The sound was muffled by Weiss's lips hungrily devouring hers, and she growled dominatingly at her. Her noises did nothing but make the heiress long for her even more, and she pulled away from their kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Did you enjoy that, Jane?" Weiss whispered huskily, licking her lips at her. She could taste the cherry lipstick the knight put on, and damn did it make her nether regions start to burn with an unbearable heat.

"Y-yes…" Jane blushed, touching her lips. "You're a good kisser, Weiss. Did you ever kiss someone before me?"

"No," Weiss admitted, putting her hands on Jane's waist and rubbing her toned stomach. "I've never even hugged anyone, save for my sister."

"Sounds like you need to let your hair down, Weisscream Cone." Jane smirked at her. It was nice seeing her act more confident around her now. Had they done this two or three weeks ago, Jane would be a blushing mess on the floor unable to speak.

' _Looks like her dating someone like Yang did her a lot of good for her confidence.'_ Weiss let out a laugh and pulled her in for another quick kiss, this time a little more heated. Jane's hands started to roam over her petite frame, squeezing at the heiress's small breasts.

Weiss let out a soft moan against her lips, and Jane's tongue found its way in her mouth. Weiss was surprised at the initial entry and she tried to push back to show a little resistance, but it was futile. Jane was completely dominating every last square inch of her oral cavern, and she loved it. Jane's tongue expertly moved around, coiling around Weiss's own, and the blonde pushed her against the shower wall before reluctantly pulling away.

"Dammit Weiss," Jane hissed, licking her lips. "I thought you were utterly beautiful before. Gorgeous, charismatic, and simply stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. But now? You're fucking radiant."

"Shut up and kiss me then."

"I think I'm going to do more than that, Weisscream."

For once, Weiss heard something sexual and didn't have a giant nosebleed. It was a nice change compared to the usual.

 _ **A/N: Didn't feel like writing full blown smut immediately following my return to this fic, but I can promise you next chapter we'll open up with it. It's about fucking time we had some good old White Knight smut here, and I know it's definitely a pairing we all have been waiting to see come true. That ought to be fun to do…**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	15. Steamy

_**A/N: Chapter 15 of the yuri harem! It had been quite awhile since I actually bothered to write more for this fic, but motivation is weird like that. Haven't had any for 'Of Crossed Swords' for like three months, but I eventually finished it XD**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Steamy***

Jane normally preferred being the more submissive one in the bedroom, as her experiences with Yang and Raven would prove. But every now and then, she found an unusual thrill in taking charge.

Like right now, for instance.

She was fiercely smashing her lips against Weiss's with as much raw and unadulterated passion as she could muster. She didn't mind that she was getting pelted by the lukewarm water spilling from the showerhead, and she let her hands freely roam all over Weiss's petite frame. Her skin was so pale and delicate looking, like she'd shatter with the most gentle of touches.

But the knight knew that the heiress was anything but dainty and delicate. Jane pulled her lips away from Weiss's to leave a trail of them down both sides of her neck, smirking at her. "You're mine, Weisscream, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows~." _'Goddamn she is so gorgeous. No wonder I fell for her.'_

"W-what?" Weiss moaned softly at the neck kisses, squirming against Jane's body. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Mark you~." Jane's lips planted firmly on her collarbone and she started to suck hard, her teeth nipping the sensitive flesh. Weiss trembled and she clutched at Jane's hair, keeping her close to her as she marked her.

"Janeeeee~." She let out a needy whine and Jane felt the heat rush between her legs. Hearing Weiss beg for her like that definitely turned her on, and she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to hide her own arousal. _'Damn. I never thought hearing someone beg for this would turn me on that much. Or is it because it is Weiss?'_

She didn't know the answer, but at the same time she really didn't give a shit. All she knew was that she was gonna fuck Weiss's brains out and the two of them would enjoy every bit of it. Her own wetness was growing more and more unbearable and the blonde suppressed a groan of desire. She was definitely growing impatient with each second that ticked by and she clasped her hands on Weiss's smooth shoulders. "I am going to fuck your brains out, Weisscream."

Weiss merely smirked and pulled her in for another fierce kiss, their slippery tongues swirling around each other. She wanted it just as badly, and she liked that. Knowing Weiss wanted it just as much as she did made her even more aroused.

She decided she would tease her at first for a bit, removing her lips from the heiress's to start suckling on one of her breasts. Her mouth closed around the small mound of sensitive flesh and she was rewarded by Weiss gasping out in pleasure. "J-jane…"

Jane took this as a sign to go further, using one of her hands to start playing with her wet sex. The tips of her fingers danced on the delicate folds, eliciting more moans from the heiress. Weiss looked at her with a lustful half lidded stare that reminded Jane so much of both Yang and Raven, and she put her mouth to work even more on her small breasts.

Her tongue swirled around an erect nipple and she hummed around it, pulling off with a loud popping noise for the dramatic effect. Weiss moaned louder than Jane thought possible and the blonde stopped teasing her folds to look at the bright red marks that littered Weiss's pale body. The heiress's cheeks were dusted with the faintest shade of pink and she was left breathless from just a little teasing.

"Am I your first?" Jane asked with a husky purr.

Weiss nodded with a blush, parting her long creamy legs for easier access. "Yes…"

"Aww, that's adorable." Jane winked at her and began kneading her breasts again, squeezing the soft mounds of sensitive flesh. Her thumb rubbed in a circle over her erect nipples and Weiss let out a weak mewl of pleasure and gripped onto Jane's wet hair, trying to signal the blonde to use her mouth on them again.

"Nuh uh, Weisscream~." Jane stopped her movements and waggled a finger in front of her with a teasing smirk. "Remember, _I_ am the one in charge here, not you~." The blonde wasn't by any means what she would consider a dominant. Not like Professor Goodwitch, if Raven was to be believed.

But this time, Jane loved just how submissive the heiress was being towards her. Their lips met and Jane's tongue once again slid into her mouth, controlling hers and dropping her hands from her breasts to massage the heiress's perky rear. _'Never really thought I'd be able to fuck Weiss Schnee prior to me joining Beacon. Now that I know what the hell everything is about at this school, I can honestly say I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner.'_

Weiss let out a muffled squeak of surprise as Jane's hands started squeezing her butt and the pink on her cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. Judging by her reaction, no one had really given her a butt massage before and Jane decided to exploit it a little. _'Can't help it. Her tits might be a heck of a lot smaller than Yang's and Raven's, but she's still got a nice ass.'_

' _And there's my inner pervert running loose again. I've got to stop reading all that hentai manga online.'_ Ever since she started dating Yang and occasionally sleeping with Raven, she had taken to picking up tips from filthy hentai manga that she happened to stumble across on certain websites.

She wasn't too surprised that she started hearing rumors about Professor Ozpin's…less than strict rules on sexual liaisons between students after she slept with Yang. If one was to be believed, the headmaster encouraged Raven to fuck Glynda in the library a few times.

Part of her wouldn't be surprised if it was true. The other part of her thought that Raven was just trying to troll her as usual. The woman may have been in her late thirties, but she sure as fuck didn't act like it. Nor did she look it, either. On appearances alone, one would never guess that she had given birth.

Jane chuckled and decided to explore a little further, rubbing a pair of her slender fingers closer to Weiss's exposed sex. The heiress whimpered in anticipation, her long legs spreading in a signal for Jane to do whatever she desired to her.

The blonde was more than happy to take her up on her generous offer. It wasn't like she could be cruel and refuse her; Weiss was already dripping wet, a few trails of her arousal leaking from her sex and trickling down her thighs. Jane would have to be either a heartless bitch or completely braindead to try and deny that, and thankfully for Weisscream she was neither of those things.

She gave her a predatory smirk and pressed her thumb ever so lightly against her clit to see her reaction. Weiss let out a needy whine, a slightly impatient look brewing in her beautiful blue eyes. "Janeeeee~."

"Fine, love. You asked for it." Jane kissed her and slowly slid a pair of her slender fingers into her dripping pussy.

Weiss's eyes widened at the entry and she let out a weak little whimper as her virginity was taken by the blonde. A brief look of pain flashed across her face as she tried to get used to having something inside her womanhood and Jane paused to let her get adjusted. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Weiss nodded, sweat and water dripping down her face. "It's...it's just I've never done this…"

Jane gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her again, her tongue swirling around her lips while her fingers were trapped inside her. Weiss moaned into the kiss and gave her a nod, signaling for her that it was okay to start moving.

Jane began to thrust her fingers gently at first, the slender digits slowly pumping in and out of her. Weiss immediately clutched onto her shoulders and moaned loudly, her voice echoing throughout the showers. The heiress looked at her and the only emotion on her face now was pure ecstasy. She was thoroughly enjoying this treatment.

The blonde smiled and gave her a happy kiss, pushing her fingers deeper inside of Weiss's wet pussy. A couple of cute wet noises were being made from Jane's steady thrusting. She occasionally spread them while inside, thoroughly exploring every part of Weiss's hungry insides, and she couldn't help but feel her heart soar at the sight of the delicate heiress turning into putty in her hands.

It was a truly beautiful sight to behold.

Jane got a little more confidence in her actions and began to speed them up a little, using her thumb to draw lazy circles over her engorged clit. Weiss's moans grew even louder at the change of pace and the blonde could feel her insides beginning to clamp down on her fingers. She knew that Weisscream wasn't going to last much longer.

"J-jane!" Weiss groaned out, throwing her head against the smooth tile of the shower wall. Her legs were on either side of the knight taking her and they began to tremble with her approaching orgasm. "I'm…I'm…!"

"You're gonna cum?" Jane whispered huskily, pushing her fingers as deep as she could inside her. She curled her fingers deep inside Weiss's pussy to give her even more pleasure and the heiress couldn't handle anymore. Her pussy tightened around Jane's fingers and her lips parted to let out a shrill scream of pure pleasure, cumming all over them.

Jane smirked and slowly removed her fingers from Weiss's sex, eyeing the sticky fluids covering them with a suggestive wink. "Mmm…" She licked them slowly, her tongue swirling around the slender digits and giving Weiss a smirk as she savored her sweet nectar. "So, how much did you enjoy that Weisscream?"

Weiss caught her breath, watching Jane lick her fingers clean with a blush. "That…that was simply amazing." She took them into her mouth to help her out, both of their tongues swirling around Jane's fingers to lick off every bit of Weiss's sticky fluids.

The blonde shivered in delight as she felt Weiss's tongue on her hand, giggling a little. "Weisscream, that tickles."

Weiss merely grinned at her and suckled on her fingers a little more before pulling her mouth off with a very loud and provocative popping noise, licking her lips. "Taste much better than I thought I would."

"Oh trust me, Weisscream Cone. You taste amazing," Jane reassured. She ran a hand through her long white hair, stroking the long white locks and giving her another kiss. "Better rinse off after all that, though~."

"What, don't you want to shower with me?" Weiss invited with a coy smile, doing a little pose for her. "Pretty sure I can think of a few ways to make this worth your while."

The invitation was sent and Jane wasn't one to refuse the gorgeous heiress if she could help it. "Move the fuck over."

* * *

Raven smirked as her and Yang watched the security footage from the locker rooms together, taking a sip of her whiskey and holding her hand out with a smug grin. "Cough up. You lost, fair and square."

Yang groaned and slapped fifty lien into her mother's hand, sighing. "Dammit. I should've known that those two alone together would mean shower sex. Little surprised to see Jane acting so dominant though. She really marked the Ice Queen up, and it's going to be a little hard to explain to Ruby what those marks on her neck are."

"That's called being a switch, Yang." Raven smirked. "She doesn't give a damn. Though I notice she definitely has a preference for one of us taking charge."

"Is this how her mother's harem went?"

"Pretty much. Except Sophitia was the most submissive sub to ever sub. She couldn't be dominant if her life depended on it. In fact, I think I'll give her a call this weekend to see if she's up to anything. Be nice to catch up and have some quality mom time."

Yang groaned. "You mean you're going to fuck her." She knew her mother way too damn well by now to think that she wasn't going to try to get some action.

"Yep. Don't worry, I'll be a good girl and buy her dinner first." Raven laughed. "Maybe I'll even record it for you so you can pick up some more tips?"

"Oh shut up." The blonde brawler rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the camera footage, her lilac eyes wide. "Holy shit, I think Weiss is about to go down on her!"

"Ha! Called it!"

"Goddammit."

Whether or not she lost a bet, it was nice to see things get a little steamy. Yang chuckled a little. She was going to drag both Weisscream and Jane up into their room one day.

 _ **A/N: Nothing like writing some smut before work, am I right? As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **C. Strife #5371**_


	16. Jealousy

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 16! In this chapter, we have another love confession/jealousy, and the very thinnest bit of a plot shows up XD. Hey, every story needs some kind of conflict to keep going, am I right? Also, stay tuned for two announcements at the end.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Jealousy***

Pyrrha Nikos was many things. She was a champion fighter, the pride of Argus, and the face of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

And she was also completely fucking jealous of Yang and Weiss being romantic with Jane.

Ever since she unlocked her semblance and won her first tournament at fourteen, Pyrrha was never good at interacting with other people. She was immediately pushed onto a pedestal that many thought was untouchable. It made it impossible for her to develop any sort of meaningful relationship with others, simply because they all thought she was too good for them.

But Jane wasn't like that in the slightest. When the two met, the blonde knight didn't even know her name. She treated her like she would anyone else, and it was because of her that she was able to bond with the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY.

But unless they were training or studying together, Jane spent a lot of time hanging out with her two girlfriends or Raven. Pyrrha's heart thumped with envy every time she saw Jane kiss one of her three lovers and she could feel the sudden urge to just give in to her dark desires and pin her partner against the wall to claim her as well. But for some reason, she just couldn't act on those urges. She was too nervous she'd ruin their friendship, even though the other part of her brain was yelling at her to stop being ridiculous and submit to those fantasies of hers.

Yet for some reason, Pyrrha couldn't act on it. The words she wanted to say to the blonde died in her throat before they could even be whispered. She needed to tell Jane how she felt about her before it was too late and it drove her mad. _'Why can't I tell her? Am I really that terrified of ruining a friendship?'_

' _Stop it, Pyrrha. You're being ridiculous. This is Jane we're talking about, not some arrogant cheerleader. If anything, she probably wants to be the harem queen and will understand.'_ She would tell her partner and team leader exactly how she felt about her before she was reduced to fits of insanity. _'And how exactly will I do that? I'm not exactly good with words.'_

The door to their dorm opened and in entered their leader, carrying a bunch of books that were stacked precariously into her arms. The blonde was huffing a bit and she looked over the stack to see her partner. "Hey Pyrrha. Can you lend me a hand with these? They're heavy."

"Sure." Pyrrha walked on over to help her and took a few of them off of the stack to ease her burden. _'Hold it together, Pyrrha. Don't rush into it like a fool. Try and last for at least a little while longer.'_

Dammit. Pyrrha was starting to feel her envy slowly start to get the better of her judgment as she spent more and more time being affected by Jane's rampant semblance. She doubted the knight had any sort of control over it, judging by the way she always looked surprised whenever someone went up to confess their attraction to her.

It was adorable every now and then, like when she was completely oblivious to Yang's no so subtle hints. Even though she was giving the busty brawler a glare for being so bold as to try and court her in the middle of the gym of all places, it was pretty funny when Jane said that she didn't know how to dance after Yang said she could show her a few moves. Pyrrha honestly didn't know how Jane didn't get the hint; Yang was purposely leaning over to expose her magnificent cleavage and was even doing the little lusty wink.

Then again, Jane also didn't know that Weiss of all people wanted her even after they kissed a few times. Sometimes, her being a complete and utter ditz was irritating and fucking frustrating. Though it was like it was impossible for anyone to be mad at her for any sort of long period of time. Jane was just too goddamned cute.

Hell, even Carla wasn't able to stay pissed off at her even after their match in Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. She rather grudgingly admitted defeat and that it was clever how Jane had managed to outsmart her in using her Dust in ways she hadn't thought of.

"Thanks, Pyr. You're a life saver." Jane gave her a smile and she placed her burden onto the nearest desk, wiping her forehead. "Whew. Those things are heavier than they look. Makes me wonder how the hell my parents made it through Beacon themselves, with all the schoolwork they did."

Dammit. That always cheerful voice managed to brighten up what otherwise could be a horrible day. Pyrrha's heart soared and she felt her knees grow weak when she smiled at her. _'This is going to drive me insane, I swear. I have to do something, anything, just to tell her how I feel. What would my mother do in this situation?'_

'… _she'd grab whoever she was swooning after and kiss them in the nearest locker. Mom was never really good at relationships beyond being completely open with your emotions.'_

She pushed that thought aside and decided to just wing it. What was the worst that could happen, Carla bursting in and getting so jealous that she wanted to murder a basket full of puppies and kittens if it meant getting a chance with the cute blonde?

Screw it. it would definitely be worth it, just to rub it into Carla's face. Pyrrha still enjoyed the way Jane kicked her ass in a 1v1 fight, planting fire dust on her and hitting it to create an explosion to take out her aura. It was a very clever strategy; it showed that she wasn't just a pretty face and could handle herself in a fight against a much stronger opponent.

Plus it was funny seeing how pissed off Carla got whenever she was reminded of getting her ass kicked by her crush.

"Hey, Pyrrha? You doing okay?" Jane asked, looking at her worriedly. "You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes. You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"What? No!" Pyrrha shook her head frantically. "I just…I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all. Don't worry." _'No, don't you dare look at her chest, don't do it. Dammit Jane. Button up your damn shirts more.'_ She definitely wasn't trying to get a good look at Jane's chest. Nope.

She also wasn't feeling slightly aroused by the fact that her partner wasn't exactly wearing a bra, either. Pyrrha had a feeling it wasn't because she forgot, either. She knew Jane tried hard to keep her inner pervert hidden, but it wasn't really successful. She left out her smutty manga more than once and Pyrrha even caught her reading it in the middle of class once or twice.

"Pyrrha, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? We are partners after all." Jane gave her a smile and embraced her, completely unaware of her partner struggling with the desire to pin her against the wall and utterly ravage her senseless.

"So, what's up?" Jane asked, rubbing her back. "Did something happen today?"

"No." Pyrrha shook her head and let the lie roll off her tongue easily. It was almost instinctual to do now; she had been lying about how she felt about her partner for so long that it was becoming way too familiar to her.

"You're lying to me." Jane gave her hand a gentle squeeze, looking at her. "I know you are."

"How…how did you find out about that?"

"Pyrrha, I know that sometimes I'm a ditz to the point where you want to smack the shit out of me, but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me."

Pyrrha's face flushed hot with embarrassment. So much for thinking she was being sneaky about the way she looked at the blonde knight. She didn't think Jane even paid them any attention. "Y-you do?"

"Of course." Jane gave her a sad smile. "I'd be a shitty teammate and leader if I didn't notice that my own partner had feelings for me. So, how long have you felt like this towards me?"

"Well…for awhile," Pyrrha admitted with a sigh, looking down at the floor. "I wasn't sure if I was just being dumb and hormonal or if I actually did care. Maybe it's your semblance, maybe it's real, but I really like you, Jane. I mean, I just don't want to get in the middle of your relationships with Yang and Wei—"

"Oh shut up, Pyrrha." Jane rolled her eyes and pushed Pyrrha against the wall. The redhead let out a startled meep of protest, but before she could do anything Jane pressed her lips to hers.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the sensation of her crush's lips on hers. She could taste the cherry lipstick Jane wore and it drove her mad. Eventually, Pyrrha regained her senses and she started to kiss her back. Jane's arms locked around her neck as their lips gently mashed together and they stayed locked in this manner for several minutes until they both had to pull away for air.

Jane's cheeks were slightly pink and she wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Tell me, Pyr. How long have you wanted to kiss me, hmm?" Her lips were curving up into a coy smirk and her hands began to roam over her partner's body, feeling every curve and muscle on her stomach.

"For a long time…" Pyrrha whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Jane's hands on her body. She had never had anyone touch her like this before and everything was fresh and new for her. She liked it very much and couldn't help but want more from her partner.

"Long enough for you to join a fanclub, huh?" Jane said teasingly.

"H-how…? How did you know about that?"

"Raven."

Pyrrha let out a weak groan of frustration as she thought of the very perverted professor. Raven was always dropping bad innuendos and purposely leaning down to let Jane look at her breasts. She really enjoyed trying to tease her. "Goddammit Raven."

"I know. You're not the only one who wants to smack her." Jane rolled her eyes. "Yang's got dibs on the first few spots, and there's a three year waiting list, too."

"Who's got—"

"Yang."

Pyrrha wasn't sure whether to sigh or just kiss Jane again. She settled for the latter and pulled her partner in for another kiss. Jane smiled against her lips and ran a hand through her soft red hair.

"Feel better, now that you got that worked out of your system~?" Jane whispered, breaking apart to gentle nibble on Pyrrha's neck. The redhead warrior squirmed from the contact of her teeth lightly grazing against her skin and nodded hurriedly. The words died in her throat and all that could come out was a low throaty groan.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Carla Winchester was passing through the halls when she heard a low groan of pleasure erupt from Team JNPR's dorm. _'What the fuck? Is Nikos masturbating to nudes of Jane again?'_

Curious, the mace wielder looked through the peephole of the door and gasped in shock and envy. Pyrrha and Jane were standing with their arms around each other, the two sharing quick heated kisses.

Carla's heart growled angrily. She would give anything to be in Nikos's place, except she would be a lot rougher with the cute blonde. She'd have her pinned against the walls and fucked her senseless until she screamed her name.

All she needed was a chance.

Carla smirked as a plan to get Jane by herself devised in her head. _'Hmm…I wonder if I could make it work. My father wouldn't be pleased with me, but fuck him. He's a prick.'_ Sure she was cocky in battle and a bit of an ass at times, but she was not homophobic unlike her father, who wanted to marry her off to some other rich asshole for money.

She really hated him.

Carla ran a hand through her long burnt orange hair and walked away from Team JNPR's dorm, licking her lips devilishly. "Enjoy her while you can, Pyrrha. Because I'm making a move myself."

"Winchester's promise."

 _ **A/N: So, one of the ideas I had was making Jane a maiden. This is of course inspired by the fic 'Hidden Maiden', which is sadly discontinued since 2016, but it's a nice read nonetheless. Another idea I was going to add was one of her harem members having an arranged marriage, and who better for that role than Carla? Also, been thinking of an omake where Neon, Yang, and Jane go to a club together that features a live performance of Hollywood Undead XD**_

 _ **Now, the announcements: There is a poll up for the replacement fic to 'Of Crossed Swords'. Most voted will be done first. Second one: I have done an author interview! Link is in my bio!**_

 _ **C. Strife#5371**_


	17. Early Summer Arrival

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter seventeen! Last time we left off on some cute yuri Arkos. This time, more of the plot that I've been working on returns. As always, enjoy!**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Early Summer Arrival***

Jane shielded her eyes with a loud groan of protest as she was dragged outside by Yang and Pyrrha. "Ugh, why do I have to go outside? It's hot! You know I don't like the heat!" _'I thought it was supposed to be early fall, not the beginning of summer! This is ridiculous!'_

Her complaint was ignored by her harem members, Yang giving her a cheerful smile and a light smack on her butt. "Ah, don't worry about it, Cutie. You'll live."

"But I was so much more comfortable inside." Jane moaned in protest at the butt smack, quickly moving her hands over her rear to cover it and prevent any further love taps. "Yang! Not outside…"

"What's the matter, are you afraid Goodwitch is gonna come outside and see both Pyr and I fucking your brains out?" Yang's eyebrows wiggled and she smirked as yet another devious plan started to form in her head, no doubt another scheme to try and convince Jane to try having sex in public. It wouldn't be the first time she tried to convince the knight into doing it; she pulled a similar stunt last week when the two of them went out to a restaurant in Vale for a date night. Yang had dragged her into the bathroom for a quickie and they were lucky to not have gotten caught with how loud the two of them were moaning.

"Yes!" Jane replied hotly, blushing. "I don't want to find out what else she uses her riding crop for besides as a weapon. Raven keeps telling me that she's secretly Beacon's resident dominatrix. Normally I'd believe it, but it came from Raven, so I automatically assume it's bullshit."

"Well, I hate to tell you, but for once that shameful pervert I call a mother is correct," Yang replied with a grin. "Glynda has a dirty side that she tries so desperately to hide lest it gets out and the rumor spreads like a wildfire. Unfortunately for her, this school loves gossip even more than Signal does and as a result, half of the first year teams are talking about it. Whenever she's not around, that is. I'd hate to think what could happen to those who get caught by her."

' _She'd probably fuck them senseless with a sex toy and spank them,'_ Jane thought dryly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Now that she knew what Raven told her was in fact true, it wasn't much of a stretch for her to assume that Glynda would dominate any troublemakers. Her included, if she happened to get caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Like having public sex with Pyrrha and Yang, for instance.

"Don't worry, Jane." Pyrrha gave her a reassuring smile and kiss on the cheek. "We're not doing anything of the sort today. We just got an offer from Professor Port to capture some Grimm for his next class. He needs a Boarbatusk and a Beowolf. I thought you'd appreciate the chance to get some air since now you're dealing with a full harem now."

Jane sighed. She definitely did need a breather; trying to balance between three gorgeous girlfriends was starting to take a toll on her body. More often than not, she finished each day utterly exhausted and worn out to the point she would pass out the minute she flopped in her bed with Pyrrha.

She rubbed her weary eyes, letting out a yawn. She wasn't sure if she should be out trying to capture Grimm in her present state and the thought of going back to Beacon to snuggle with Weiss made her limbs feel heavier and heavier with each second.

"You okay there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked, giving the blonde knight a concerned look. "You look dead on your feet." She felt her forehead with frown. "Hmm. You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine, Yang," Jane said with a weary smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"You sure? Don't want you passing out on us."

"Trust me. If I need to, I can take on some Grimm."

Yang didn't buy it for a second. "Nope. You have dark rings around your eyes. Get back to Beacon and get some sleep. You need it."

"But—" Jane's protest was cut off by Pyrrha's finger on her lips.

"No buts, Jane. Get going. Yang and I can handle the job. I promise." Pyrrha gave her cheek a quick peck. "Now get going."

Jane opened her mouth to protest when her nose began to tickle. A few seconds later she let out a loud sneeze, except she sneezed out blue flames. The stream of fire shot out of her nose and set one of the trees on fire, the blonde knight looking just as confused as both Yang and Pyrrha. "Um…what the hell was that? _'Why the hell did I just sneeze fire? Blue fire, too?'_

She wasn't carrying any fire dust on her as far as she knew.

"Jane? Your eyes…" Pyrrha started to sweat. "They're surrounded by fire."

Wait…what?

"She's not kidding," Yang chimed in. "How are you doing that? I mean, it's kinda cool and all, but really strange too. Is it your semblance?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "I don't know what this is or how I'm doing it." The three stopped when they heard a loud roar nearby, Jane's eyes flicking right at the sight of some movement in the bushes. "Wait. We're not alone here."

"Sounds like an Ursa Major," Yang added, activating her gauntlets.

She was right; no more than two seconds later after she said that, one of the large Grimm jumped out and took a swing at the blonde brawler. Yang punched in it the jaw, forcing it back, and Pyrrha fired a few shots into its large body.

The Ursa roared and swung wildly, its large claws intent on cutting them in half, and Jane stretched her arm out as Pyrrha's aura flashed from a blow. "Pyrrha!" A blast of bright blue flames shot out of the palm of her hand, incinerating the Grimm on the spot. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, vanishing in a cloud of black mist, and she looked at her hands worriedly. "What…what's happened to me?" _'What is this? Why am I all of a sudden doing this!? Just what's going on!?'_

Pyrrha and Yang watched in amazement at the display, both running over to her. "Wow…that was incredible. You destroyed a fully grown Ursa Major in one hit!"

"It was like something out of a fairy tale I used to read," Pyrrha said. "Four maidens, each representing the seasons. A callous old wizard lived alone, until he was visited by four young maidens. After warming his icy heart, he blessed them all with incredible power and they vowed to use it to protect Remnant and its people. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall."

"Isn't that just a story though?" Yang pointed out.

"Well, yes," Pyrrha admitted. "But after what I just saw, I'm not too sure anymore."

Jane wasn't sure what to think. _'Maidens? I've never heard of that story.'_

' _What is this?'_ She may have not known just what the hell she did, but she did know one thing.

It was pretty fucking exhausting. Her eyes started to droop even more, her aura feeling as though it was sapped. She fell to her knees with a slow pant, wiping her forehead. Her head felt a lot hotter than it when Yang felt it earlier and she got up to her feet. "I think I'm gonna go back and sleep for a bit."

"I'll take you back if you need me to," Yang offered.

"Nah. I'll be okay. Besides, someone needs to watch Pyrrha's back," Jane replied, getting back up to her feet. "I'll keep my scroll on me in case I need help though—"

She was bombarded by two sets of hands and unceremoniously scooped up in to the air. She let out a loud meep of surprise and squirmed, trying to break free. "Waah! W-what are you doing!? Let me down!"

"Not happening, Ladykiller." Yang smacked her butt affectionately. "You're ready to pass out and not going anywhere fast. We'll carry you there."

"Nooooo!" Jane struggled to free herself from her girlfriends' grasps, her legs kicking and hitting nothing but air. "Dammit Yang!"

"Come on. No fighting, otherwise you're not getting laid tonight."

Jane groaned and reluctantly let her body go limp, pouting adorably. "You're terrible."

Pyrrha and Yang shared a laugh and continued to carry their adorable knight back to Beacon, not aware that someone had seen everything that went on the minute they entered the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Professor Ozpin took a sip of coffee and frowned as he looked at the footage from the Emerald Forest. Contrary to Glynda's belief, he always kept an eye on his students when they went into Grimm territory with the many cameras hidden throughout the Emerald Forest. "Hmm…"

He rewound it to watch it again and just like the first time, he watched as Jane Arc's eyes become surrounded by blue fire and she killed an Ursa Major with a stream of flames. _'Just like I thought.'_

He reached for his scroll, going through his contacts and selecting the name he needed. It rang for a few times before the man picked up. _"Professor Ozpin? What's going on?"_

"James, I need you to get here and call Lionheart to tell him to stop his search. I've found the Summer Maiden."

" _Ozpin, are you sure?"_

"Positive, James. The hottest summer flames scorched an Ursa Major to dust."

" _Very well. I'll be on my way. See you at Beacon."_

Ozpin closed his scroll and looked out of the window, watching as a small crow flew into his office. It transformed into Qrow, the scout wiping off his shoulders. "Oz. So, what's going on?"

He had an aroma of alcohol and sex surrounded him and Ozpin took notice of the several hickeys on his neck. He had been up to his usual stunts with Winter it seemed. "Dammit Qrow. When are you going to stop fucking with Winter?"

"Never." Qrow grinned at him and pulled out his secondary flask since Raven stole his own. He took a hearty chug of it and pulled away, smacking his lips. "Ah, that hit the spot. So, what's going on? Did Fall die?" He went for another sip.

"No, but your sister and niece have been fucking the Summer Maiden," Ozpin said dryly.

Qrow promptly spat out his drink, spraying away. "WHAT!?"

"The yellow one." Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about the maiden part."

"Sure you were. I'll believe that when you actually turn up to a meeting sober."

"Oh whatever," Qrow grumbled. "What's this about the Summer Maiden? I thought she'd be in Vacuo."

"So did I," Ozpin agreed. "However, I saw this." He showed the huntsman the footage of Jane using her new powers against the Ursa and even Qrow wasn't able to deny it.

"You're right." Qrow took another swig. "So, what's her name?"

"Jane Arc." The headmaster tried not to smirk. He knew that Qrow would remember that last name; he tried many times to sleep with Sophitia Arc, Jane's mother, when they were still in school. He never succeeded thanks to Raven.

"…oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Qrow let out a groan. "This is karma, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is. We'll let her rest tomorrow; she's had a very busy week following in her mother's footsteps." He remembered that damned harem of Sophitia's like it was yesterday. Poor woman couldn't go anywhere without them following her.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a bone to pick with my sister." Qrow growled and transformed back into a crow with an annoyed caw, flapping his wings until he dove towards the rest of the school. No doubt he was heading to the staffroom to yell at Raven and steal his prized flask back.

Ozpin merely smirked and took a sip of coffee. He knew when he saw Jane Arc's name appear on the list of first years attending Beacon this year that things were definitely going to be interesting. He didn't think it would be like this, though.

"Interesting, indeed."

 _ **A/N: So, I originally pitched the idea of making Jane a maiden to the Writers United discord. They thought it was awesome so I decided to run with it. They also pointed out that Raven and Qrow will get to fuck with her relentlessly. How could I pass up an opportunity of Double Troll Bird?**_

 _ **Also, I have plans for a plot now. XD see you!**_

 _ **C. Strife#5371**_


	18. Dominance

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 18 of this glorious yuri harem. So, what do I have in store for you today, you ask? Well….it's smut. XD. What, did you expect something different?**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Dominance***

Jane squirmed uneasily in her seat, sweating. Usually, getting called up to the headmaster's office resulted in some kind of harsh punishment. She didn't think she was breaking any school rules, apart from forming a harem amongst the students and staff. Had Ozpin found out about her and Raven a few weeks ago? _'Oh no! Did he find out what I did with Raven!?'_

' _Oh no! Is Raven going to get fired because of me!? I never wanted this to happen!'_ Jane began to hyperventilate, sweat pouring down her paling face. If Ozpin did know, then Raven was sure to be fired.

Ozpin came out from the small kitchen in the office with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands, sitting down behind his desk. He folded his hands, giving her a friendly smile. "Hello, Jane. You seem awfully pale. Would you like a cup of coffee? It's a fresh brew."

"N-no thanks," she declined as politely as she could, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

Ozpin took a sip before placing his mug down on his see-through desk. "Ms. Arc, I would first like to commend you. Being a leader is not easy, especially for a first year student, however so far you have performed admirably."

"T-thank you, sir."

"Jane, do you know why I called up here to my office today?" he asked calmly, his old eyes betraying nothing.

"No…I assume it's because—"

"Kid, your little damned harem isn't the problem."

Jane turned around to see a man she hadn't seen before. She wasn't interested in men romantically, but she wouldn't deny that he was rather handsome. He had stubble along his jaw and messy black hair that looked like bird feathers. A torn cape was attached to his grey jacket and his black pants perfectly fit his slim frame. _'For someone who looks to be the same age as Raven, he's rather attractive. Huh, now that I think about it, his hair reminds me of Raven's a little bit.'_

"Um, who are you and how do you know about that?" Jane asked warily.

The man reached into the back pocket of his pants and took a silver flask out. He took a swig and smacked his lips together before answering her. "The name's Qrow."

"Qrow is a huntsman and a trusted associate of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension at times." Ozpin shot the huntsman a dirty look as if he disapproved of him drinking in front of a student.

"Professor, why did you call me up here?" Jane asked. "Did I do something?"

"Apart from forming a nice little harem?" Qrow asked dryly.

Jane's face turned a bright red and she looked at him in horror. "How did you know even—"

"Raven sent pictures."

"Goddammit Raven."

"Yeah, I know kid. Tell me about it," Qrow grumbled. "She's been boasting nonstop about being able to say she's slept with Sophitia and her damned daughter for the past week and a half." Yep, that definitely sounded like Raven to her. Goddammit.

Jane wanted to melt into the floor and hide when Ozpin cleared his throat, directing her attention back to the headmaster. "Jane, I may turn a blind eye to what you do in your spare time as it is neither my business nor concern, however, I could not overlook this." He pulled out his scroll and showed her the footage from the trip she took into the Emerald Forest with Yang and Pyrrha. On the small screen she watched as she was able to use some kind of bluish fire to kill Grimm and her eyes became surrounded by fire.

"I don't know how I did it," she answered truthfully. "I just wanted to protect them from those Grimm and it just came to me. I don't know what I did or how to explain it."

"Hmm." Ozpin pursed his lips and glanced at Qrow, the other man nodding. "Well, Miss Arc, I must ask you, have you ever heard the story of the maidens?"

"Yes." The blonde knight nodded. "Pyrrha told me it yesterday after we got back to Beacon. Something about them being the seasons?"

"Somewhat." Ozpin folded his hands. "What would you say if I told you that it was true? That there were such people in Remnant today who could use those powers without needing Dust? People who could actually use magic."

"I mean…I don't know," she admitted. "It all sounds a little crazy. If it were coming from anyone else, I'd ask them to go to the nearest hospital and check into the psyche ward." _'The maidens are real? What's going on?'_

"Noted." Ozpin's lips twitched in the faintest hint of a smirk. "You must now be wondering why I am telling you all of this, correct? Well Jane, the answer is quite simple. We're telling you because you are one of them. You are the Summer Maiden."

If Jane weren't sitting down, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground. Her, a maiden? This had to be nothing more than some god awful prank that Raven put them up to. The idea of someone like her being this all powerful person who could use magic whenever she fancied was just pure absurdity. It didn't make any kind of sense. _'Me, a maiden? Ozpin must be either mistaken or joking around. Raven put him up to it, probably.'_

But Ozpin's expression didn't change. He was deadly serious.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'? Who else are you talking about?" Jane asked warily.

The door to the office opened and in from the elevator stepped in Professor Goodwitch, Raven, and a middle aged man wearing the crisp uniform of a military commander. "Apologies for our lateness, Ozpin. The procedure took a little longer than expected."

"Um, Raven? What the fuck is going on?" Jane asked, completely forgetting that she was in the presence of both Ozpin and Glynda. Qrow let out a snort of laughter at that.

"Language," the woman chided with a wag of her finger.

"But—"

"No buts. This is serious. You're the Summer Maiden, which means there is a lot you need to know."

Jane sighed and looked back at Ozpin. "What is all of this? Just what is going on?"

"It would perhaps be better if we showed you, Miss Arc." Ozpin stood up from his desk and motioned for her to follow him. The blonde knight fell in behind him, looking around nervously as Glynda, Raven, the military officer, and Qrow all went into the elevator with her.

Ozpin pressed a button on it and it slowly began to descend from the top of the tower.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, starting to feel more than a little claustrophobic with everyone crammed into the tiny elevator. It was essentially little more than a steel box.

"To the vault underneath the school," Ozpin replied quietly. His cane rested in his hands and he tapped it against the floor of the elevator as if he were urging it to hurry up and reach its destination.

' _Vault? What vault?'_ Jane had never heard so much as even a whisper of a vault being hidden beneath the school. _'What the fuck is going on? What would this school need to hide to the point that there's like some kind of mafia running it?'_

She started to sweat, feeling incredibly hot in her uniform and wishing she could undo a button or two without either being scolded or felt up by Raven. Oum knew the woman had absolutely no ounce of shame in her and she'd definitely get a feel of her chest if the opportunity arose. Or at least attempt to before Glynda threw her off the top of the tower.

The blonde professor looked at her sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you must have at least a few questions. So, go on ahead. What do you want to know?"

"Well, you said I had inherited the Summer Maiden's powers," Jane replied. "How did I get it?"

"Through a series of convoluted and stupid rules," Qrow answered.

"Qrow." Glynda scowled at the man's back.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me because I'm right." He rolled his pale red eyes and slicked his messy bangs back, slouching a little.

Glynda merely sighed. "As we've come to understand, when a maiden dies, her power is transferred to someone else. At first, all we knew was that the power was only given to young women. However as time went on, we discovered that the process was a lot more…intimate."

"Intimate? As in…?"

"They fucked."

"For the love of Oum, Qrow. If you don't stop, I will tell Winter to do murderous things to your asshole," Glynda said with a growl, an aura of deadly purple energy surrounding her. The huntsman's response was merely a scoff and he took a swig of his drink.

She turned back to Jane, who was covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her snicker. "Please ignore him. I don't know what's wrong with him lately. As I was saying, it's a much more intimate process. When a maiden dies, the last person in their memory is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag," Raven added. "Then our job goes from difficult to really difficult. We were lucky with you."

"It's good not having to traipse all over Remnant looking for one girl," Qrow muttered. "I'm not too sure if you've been looking outside the kingdom's walls, but things are getting a lot scarier in the world. The Grimm are getting stronger and more prevalent, yet that's only the tip of the iceberg. One of the maidens was attacked recently and some of her power was stolen."

"Stolen?" Jane stopped behind Ozpin. The headmaster flicked the lights on and revealing just what was hidden beneath Beacon. A young girl with light brown skin was in some kind of cryotube, permanently in stasis. An ugly scar was stretched over part of her face and the blonde covered her mouth. "Who is that?"

"The current Fall Maiden. Amber," Ozpin replied with heavy sigh. "General Ironwood, if you may."

"We're using the best Atlas technology available to keep her stable," Ironwood said quietly. "Although, we don't know what will happen when she passes. No one has ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know, the remaining bit will seek out its other half and go to her assailant. However, I think I have come up with a solution. For the past few years Atlas has been studying aura on a more scientific level. What it's made of, how it works. We've made significant strides and we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture and cram it into someone else." Qrow scoffed. "Or in this case, whoever Beacon's champion turns out to be."

"That's…that's wrong!" The blonde shook her head.

"The feeling is mutual," Glynda agreed. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. And these are indeed desperate times. The person who attacked the Fall Maiden has already made their move and we have no idea when their next one will be."

"What do you want me to do?" Jane asked.

"First, we're going to be training," Qrow answered. "You may be a maiden, but let's be honest; your combat skill is nowhere near what it can be. Raven and I will be teaching you how to use your powers and improve on your combat. You yourself might be third in your year, but can you take on any of the other teams with more experience?"

"Well, no," Jane admitted. "We haven't gone up against any yet."

"Exactly. On top of your normal classes, we'll be doing extra training on top of it."

Jane was about to groan in despair but she caught a sharp glance from Glynda and decided to just shut her mouth for now. Better for her to be quiet for now. _'No point in complaining. Might as well suck it up and deal with it. I just hope Qrow isn't anything like Raven.'_

' _Please, who am I trying to kid? He's definitely gonna be like her and mess with me every chance he gets for a laugh.'_ Now she had two troll birds to deal with.

"I guess I'll go rest up?" she asked rhetorically.

"Please do, Miss Arc. You'll have a lot of work to do come tomorrow." Qrow nodded.

Jane started to walk back towards the elevator, glancing at the critically injured Fall Maiden one last time.

' _Just what the hell did I get myself into!? I'm now a maiden, there are others out there who want to probably kill me and steal my power, and all for what!? Just what is going on!?'_ Her head felt hot, unbearably hot, and she let out a loud sneeze. Blue flame shot out of her nose and scorched the floor, leaving it black, and she covered her mouth. "Oops…"

Something told her this wouldn't be the first mishap. Especially since now she was going to be training even more now with Qrow and Raven.

The blonde knight felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. _'Alright Jane, think. I'm a maiden and have this amazing power. It makes sense that someone like Ozpin would want to make sure I can hone my abilities so I can properly use them. He wants to make sure I won't end up like the Fall Maiden. He's just being cautious. I'll find out more eventually from Raven and Glynda. Qrow, too.'_

She got to the elevator and hit the button to make it go back up to the dorms of Beacon, letting her head hit the wall of the inside. _'All I wanted was to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Next thing I know, my semblance attracts just about every woman to me like flies to honey, and then all of a sudden I'm capable of using magic.'_

' _Why did everything become so complicated?'_

She opened her eyes when the elevator stopped and she stepped out of it, walking down the halls towards her dorm with her eyes on the floor. _'Maybe I need to make a call home and explain what's going on to Mom. She may not understand the maiden part, but she'll at least get the semblance part, hopefully.'_

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and as a result she bumped into someone much taller than her. "Ack! Sorry about that!"

"Hello, Arc."

Jane let out an inward groan. She knew exactly who it was the minute they spoke. "What the hell do you want, Carla? I'm in no mood for games right now." _'I've got way too much on my mind to even think about another stupid rematch.'_

"What's the matter, that fanclub of yours not giving you any action?" Carla smirked.

"How do you even know about—"

"Raven."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Jane rubbed her temples and groaned. "I'm going to kill her one day, I swear." _'Really, Raven? Is there one person in Beacon you haven't bragged about sleeping with me to? Or is that too much to hope for?'_

Carla laughed and put her hands on her hips, winking suggestively. "Well, I'm right here and I have something no one else in your little harem has."

"I swear to Oum, if you turn out to actually have a dick, I'm stealing Raven's flask and going to the bar," Jane muttered dryly.

"Technically, no." Carla smirked and lifted up the front of her skirt of her uniform to let Jane see exactly what it was. "Plastic doesn't count."

Jane stared at the attachment to the front of her orange panties, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. "Where did you get that!?"

"Bought it using Dove's credit card information." Carla stroked it casually without a hint of shame. "So, Jane. Are you impressed with it? Biggest you've ever seen?"

"I, uh, I guess? I mean I don't know!" Jane blushed heavily and ripped her eyes away from it, trying to glare at her. "H-hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious, Arc?" Carla smirked and pushed the blonde against the wall, hovering over her with her arms on either side. "I am going to fuck your brains out and you're gonna love it."

Her devious smirk sent shivers down her spine. It reminded her a lot of the way Raven looked at her, in that predatory way that excited her. _'Oh my Oum she really is going to do it. She's actually going to fuck me with a strap on in the middle of the hallway.'_

Jane's face was practically buried between her large breasts and she felt her skirt slowly begin to rise up. "W-wait, are we really going to do this right here!?"

"Is that a problem?" Carla asked with a sultry grin.

"Well, I mean…if we're caught, we'll both get into deep shit," Jane pointed out.

Carla pursed her lips together and for a moment Jane wondered if she was reconsidering. But then the orange haired girl chuckled and tore the blonde's panties down. "Ah fuck it. If I go, I'm going out with a bang."

Jane instinctively tried to cover herself with an embarrassed meep, but her hands only managed to grab Carla's breasts. She heard the other girl let out a soft hum as she massaged them, looking down at her. "Ha. Knew you'd be into it."

Jane blushed and looked away, exposing the soft skin of her neck. Carla's lips immediately planted on her, gently brushing up and down, and Jane let out a soft whimper. "H-ha…~"

"Adorable," Carla whispered with a husky purr. Her pink tongue slid out and prodded at her neck, swirling around. The wet muscle touching her sent heat straight to her nether regions and Jane rubbed her thighs together with a whine.

Carla grabbed a handful of Jane's hair and kissed her roughly, taking the blonde's mouth for herself. It was so much different compared to kissing even Raven; Carla was much sloppier and messy, and Jane loved it.

The wetness pooling between her thighs was getting unbearable and she eyed the sex toy with wide eyes. "I-is that really going inside of me?" _'There's no way in hell that thing is going to fit. It'll break me!'_

"Yep." Carla grinned and reached down to pick up the smaller girl, rubbing the length of her toy against Jane's glistening sex. Jane let out a weak moan as her wet folds lubricated it, the tip occasionally dipping inside to tease her.

"P-please, no more…ha~." Jane began to pant, spreading her legs for the taller girl to take her.

"You are mine now, Arc." Carla aimed the strap on until it was perfectly aligned before slipping in inside her.

Jane's eyes widened at the penetration, feeling her walls expand to accommodate the toy's size. "A-ahhhh~!"

Her hands clutched at Carla's back and she shook, unused to having something of that size inside her. The most she had ever had inside her was a pair of fingers or a tongue, not a full size plastic penis.

Jane stayed perfectly still, letting herself get used to its size, and once she was ready she gave Carla a subtle nod to signal she was ready. Carla tilted her chin up to give her another quick kiss before she began to thrust into her.

Jane threw her head back with a loud moan, enjoying the sensation of having her pussy stretched. Her slick walls lubricated the sex toy as Carla pumped it in and out of her, the blonde moaning as she was filled repeatedly.

The sound of their bodies slapping together sent more arousal straight to her core. Jane's lips locked with Carla's and the two of them began to have a frenzied battle of exerting dominance. Jane thought she could take her, however the blonde was quickly outmatched thanks to Carla thrusting inside her and her tongue was pushed back into her mouth. Carla's tongue swirled and coiled around her own, showing her just who was in charge.

Jane whined and moaned into Carla's mouth, clutching at her back and loving every bit of it. Sex always felt amazing, but getting stretched and filled like this was a whole new sensation for her. It was incredible, feeling herself get thrust into against the wall constantly while her moans were muffled against Carla's soft lips.

She wanted more of it.

Jane started to thrust her own hips into it, moving in sync so she was taking every bit of the sex toy inside. "H-harder~."

"Didn't think you'd be this much of a slut," Carla taunted, thrusting up into the blonde with a loud groan. "Dirty little girl."

Jane's reply was a weak whimper of a moan. She could feel the tip of it rubbing against her move sensitive spot, sliding in and out of her pussy with ease now. The pleasure that had built up had grown uncomfortable now and she was desperately craving her release. "I…I…!"

"Go on," Carla whispered encouragingly, burying every inch of the toy inside her. "Cum for me."

Jane's body shook with her orgasm as she came, coating it in her juices. Her hips bucked a few times, her moan silenced by Carla's lips on hers, and she felt her legs grow weak.

The blonde knight felt Carla pull out of her, smacking the tip against her clit a few times before smirking at her. "My, my. You've made it all messy. Normally, I'd make you clean it up. But I'm feeling a little generous today."

Jane was too busy panting and trying to recover her breath to really answer her; instead she just looked up at the girl who was both her rival and new harem member. It was still slowly processing in her head that she just had sex with someone in the damned halls and somehow didn't manage to get caught. _'Did…did that really just happen?'_

' _Yes, it did. Holy shit.'_ Jane reached between her legs to sample a bit of the nectar that ran down her pale thighs.

"Well, I'll see you in Goodwitch's class. Look forward to a good rematch," Carla said as if she didn't just fuck her brains out. She had already dropped the front of her skirt down and was already heading back to Team CRDL's dorm.

Jane got up from the floor, wincing a little as she stumbled into her own dorm. The rest of her team was already asleep, Pyrrha laying face down on her pillow snoring away. _'Cute.'_

Jane was too tired and worn out to do anything apart from change out of her clothes. Once she was in something a little more comfortable she cuddled in next to Pyrrha and passed out next to her. _'Screw it. I'll call Mom tomorrow when I'm done getting messed with from Raven and Qrow. Dammit world, why did you choose me for this?'_

Something told her tomorrow was going to suck.

 _ **A/N: Why, brain? Why the ever loving fuck did you write nearly 4K of this? What the hell is wrong with you? No, really. WTF? Jesus Christ, I have got to stop smoking and writing at the same time…this is like the second time this month this shit has happened. I get stoned, get carried away writing smut until it's like three in the morning, and then post it. I hate myself sometimes XD**_

 _ **C. Strife#5371**_


	19. Birds of a Feather

_**A/N: Hello all, it has been far too long since I bothered to update this. For that, I do apologize. It has been damn near impossible for me to get any kind of work on my fics done, mainly thanks to working nights and having absolutely shitty sleeping habits. Leaves me with far less time to write than I'd like, but here's the chapter!**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Birds of a Feather***

When Jane was informed that she would start training with Qrow and Raven to help hone her newfound maiden powers, she imagined that it would be difficult due to them teasing her every chance they got.

But she was wrong, so terribly wrong. They weren't just trolling her in the middle of combat with various sexual innuendos every five seconds, but they were also very skilled in battle. The training session had only started five minutes ago and already the blonde had been put on her ass more times than she could bother to count.

"Come on, Blondie," Qrow taunted. "You can do much better than that. What happened to all that fire you have in the bedroom?"

"Oh do shut up," Jane grumbled, getting back onto her feet and reading her shield. "My bedroom prowess is not your business, you dirty old man." _'Great. Fucking great. As if having Raven make those stupid jokes wasn't bad enough, now I have her twin brother also in on it. I'm beginning to see where Yang gets it from now. Even her uncle is also a pervert.'_

"Nope. But it is definitely mine~," Raven said with a sultry purr. "And I look forward to fucking your brains out afterward. I have something in store for you, cutie~."

Jane let out an annoyed growl and got back into her stance, preparing for another attack. "Is now really the time?"

"It's always the time, babe."

"…I'm gonna fucking smack you."

"Kinky." Qrow grinned and fired a round at her. "Didn't expect you to be into that kind of shit."

"Don't help her!" Jane winced as she deflected the strike. Good Oum that shotgun blast hurt even with her aura. It was still surprisingly in the green according to her scroll, mainly due to her massive reserves and solid defensive work. Her swordplay still needed work in terms of her offense, but as a defensive tank she was possibly the most durable one in her year. She could block several of Yang's high powered punches without losing much of her aura, something no one else in her year could do.

She absorbed a pair of heavy slashes from Qrow with her shield and he hummed in approval. "Not bad, Blondie. Most would have toppled like a sack of flour after that."

"Oh trust me, brother, she's got a lot of endurance," Raven said with a smirk, sending a fireball her way. "I've got experience with that."

"RAVEN!" Jane felt her cheeks burn bright with embarrassment and in her momentary distraction, Raven knocked her down onto her back. "Oh come on! Seriously!?"

Qrow cackled at her frustration and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Better get used to it, honey."

"Ugh, don't call me that you dirty old man," Jane said with a grumble, picking herself back up onto her feet. "I hear enough of that from this one." She jerked her thumb towards Raven.

Raven pretended to look offended at the accusation, her bright red eyes sparkling in laughter. "Who, me? I'm offended at such a heinous accusation. I did nothing of the sort! I was framed!"

Jane could only rub her temples and sigh in despair. How she dealt with being in a relationship with Raven, she didn't know. She wouldn't deny the sex was fucking amazing thanks to Raven's experience. Though the woman had a habit of causing many kinds of headaches with her relentless flirting and teasing. She couldn't even count the amount of times Raven teased her about also ruthlessly fucking her mother when they were in Beacon together. If she didn't hear one more story of how Raven and Glynda made her mom their bitch it would be too soon.

"You two are going to give me a fucking migraine I swear," the blonde knight grumbled.

"Less bitching and moaning, more training." Qrow smirked and rubbed his shoulder. "Try hitting us with your magic. See if you can use it."

"…how exactly? The last few times I did, twice I nearly burned down half the Forever Fall Forest and the third time I burned a damned napkin to a crisp," Jane reminded.

"True," Qrow conceded. "Though you're no different from any other maiden when they first discover their powers. Mistakes always happen. It's just you have to get used to them and the only way you can harness your magic is if you use it."

"Any tips for me?" she asked hopefully, now knowing that Raven was the Spring Maiden after she revealed it to her in today's meeting with Ozpin.

"Try and think. What was going through your mind when you were in the forest?" Raven pressed. "What did you want to do?"

"I…I wanted to protect Yang and Pyrrha from the Grimm. I then cast some sort of fire magic and destroyed it in a single hit," she answered.

"Exactly." Qrow grinned. "Now you're learning. The gift of the maidens isn't a means to destroy Grimm. It's supposed to be used as a means to protect. Protect Remnant and its people from danger. Now, focus on that. Focus on wanting to protect and it'll come to you."

Jane did as she was instructed, breathing in and thinking of everyone she wanted to protect. Images of those closest to her filled her mind and when she blinked her eyes open again she watched as lightning sparked on her fingertips and she threw a thunderbolt at Qrow. The older man barely dodged it in time, looking at the scorch marks it left on the wall.

"Damn. For a new maiden, you've got a lot of power," he remarked. "Most of those who just discover their powers can't put as much of their power into their magic. It takes months, sometimes even years to hone the maiden's abilities. Sadly, we don't have that kind of time."

"What makes you say that?" the blonde knight asked.

"Not sure if you've been paying much attention, but someone is making a major move right now to assault Beacon," Qrow answered, looking a lot more serious now. "Dust robberies are going through the roof and the White Fang are becoming a lot more aggressive. Something is not right about this whole problem and no one is aware of what the next move will be. Especially since it's so soon after the attack on Amber."

Jane tried not to wince at the mention of the critically injured maiden. The first time she saw her in that cryotube she was sickened by the sight. And to think it was all because she was gifted with incredible power. Now she had the same target on her back because she was the Summer Maiden.

' _I won't let whoever attacked Amber lay a hand on Beacon. I'll protect them. All of them. And an Arc never goes back on their promises.'_

While she was in her own little space, she didn't pay attention and Raven hit her with a pair of quick hits, sending her onto her back with a loud, "Oof!"

"So, Jane, what did you just learn today?" Raven asked with a smirk, placing her foot on the blonde's chest to keep her from moving and letting her get an eyeful of her perfect thighs.

"To stay the fuck away from your goddamn hands." Jane groaned and thanked Oum her aura took the brunt of the blows. Good God the woman hit harder than Nora did.

"What _else_ did you learn, you little smartass?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"To stop daydreaming like a love struck schoolgirl in the middle of a combat test?" she tried.

"Be aware of your surroundings. That's how Amber ended up in her present condition," Raven answered, still not letting the blonde knight up from the floor. "The last thing the world needs is two crippled maidens."

"I get it. Can I get off the floor now?"

"Dunno. Can you?"

"Raven!" Jane groaned and struggled to remove the heeled boot planted firmly on her chest. "Come on, let me up!"

"She's ticklish on the back of her knee!" Qrow called out helpfully, ducking under a backhanded swipe from his sister. "Ha, missed!"

While Raven was distracted Jane reached up and poked the back of her knee. The older woman faltered a little and she glared down at the blonde. "D-don't…don't you dare—"

Jane pressed in the same spot again and Raven practically collapsed on her back. Jane seized the opportunity and pounced on her, smiling coyly. "I win."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the sight of the blonde straddling his sister and took it as his sign to leave. "Alright I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. I have a certain Schnee to bed again."

"W-wait! Qrow! Help me dammit!"

"Ha! You're on your own, sis!"

"Asshole!" Raven grumbled, looking back at the smirking blonde still straddling her. "You do realize that we're in the private training facility, right? And Glynda is the one who comes around to make sure Port isn't blowing shit up?"

"I do. I also know that Glynda does that every four hours," Jane replied with a sultry grin. "And she stopped in an hour ago. That gives us three hours to have some fun."

"You are one dirty, dirty girl." Raven shook her head and let out a dramatic sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm, how about you kiss me and see where it goes?" Jane leaned down and kissed her, drawing their lips together. Raven's lips tasted like some sort of berry because of the lipstick and Jane's tongue started to prod at her lover's lips.

Raven's mouth opened to let her in and Jane's tongue began to swirl around the older woman's. Both of them began to moan into their heated kiss, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths.

Jane's hands initiated the roaming, squeezing and fondling Raven's soft breasts. She let out a few weak surprised moans, taken aback by the small blonde's boldness, and Jane felt along the back of her head with a sultry grin. "Surprised? Yang's been helping in the confidence department."

"So it was true that you dominated the Nikos girl."

"Yep. Had her begging for more all morning." She purposely left out the part about Carla fucking her brains out in the middle of the hallway the previous night. Last thing she needed was teasing about that.

"We've trained you well." Raven moaned in content as Jane continued to massage her breasts, occasionally flicking an erect nipple to make her squirm with pleasure. "Fuck Jane…how long did you say we have?"

"Three hours worth." Jane smirked and started undoing the buttons on Raven's shirt, going slow on purpose to tease her. The tone of her stomach was eventually revealed and the blonde gave her another quick kiss before leaving a messy trail of kisses down her body, starting at the neck.

Raven moaned and held her tightly against her body, her gorgeous red eyes squeezed shut. The blonde knight grinned mischievously and went in for a few quick nips on her neck, leaving red marks. "Oh how the tides have turned~."

"Shut up Jane." Raven tried to glare at her, only to moan again as Jane planted a pair of kisses on her exposed midriff, licking and biting at it. "Fuuuuck…"

Raven's bra was exposed and Jane pulled it up and over her head. Two large mounds of flesh sprung free and Jane licked her lips. "Mmm…those look delicious." She immediately took one into her mouth and started to suck on it, rubbing her knee between Raven's parting thighs.

Her other hand massaged Raven's free breast, her tongue flicking around the sensitive nipples. Raven's moans hitched for a brief moment and she clutched Jane's head, forcing her down to keep sucking on the large mounds.

The black haired woman patted Jane's head, bringing out a throaty purr from her, and the blonde responded by moving her knee in a circular pattern between her legs. She swapped breasts, taking the other into her mouth and looking at her with a wide eyed stare.

"D-don't stop," Raven pleaded, thoroughly enjoying her treatment. "Fuck I'm so close."

Jane wanted to hear the other woman scream her name the same way she did hers during their first time. Her knee continued its rubbing and she was rewarded by a sudden gush of fluids and a loud moan of ecstasy from Raven. The older woman's panties were completely soaked and her breasts heaved as she came down from her high.

"F-fuck…" She let out a ragged pant. "How much longer do we have?"

"That was only about twenty minutes," Jane replied with a sultry grin. "Think you can keep up with someone half your age~?"

"Oh it is fucking on, Blondie."

"Bring it."

Here is to hoping Glynda didn't decide to come in early to check on them.

 _ **A/N: Why oh why do I follow smut with more smut? Because of sheer boredom and a lack of smut written in the last bit for me. Usually I write more of it. Oh well.**_

 _ **Loveless#5371**_


	20. Raven-ous

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter twenty of this glorious harem. So, something I've been asked on my discord server: will Glynda get involved in the harem?**_

 _ **The answer: Uh, fuck yes. I've just been terribly lazy about including our favorite blonde disciplinarian.**_

 _ **This basically continues from the last chapter, which saw some good smut. Continuing with more smut? You bet! Enjoy you perverts. The new username is to showcase my love of NieR Automata, and I'm so not sorry for this punny chapter name XD**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Raven-ous***

Jane moaned weakly against Raven's lips as she ground her hips into the older woman's, wanting to feel more of her lover's body. She was nude from the waist up, her small breasts now bouncing free and there was a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as she pulled away from their kiss. "Like to think I've gotten better since our first time, what do you say?"

Raven's cheeks were tinged with red but she was enjoying herself regardless. She gave the blonde's neck a sharp bite, making her squeak in protest, but that noise quickly turned into a moan when Raven's lips suckled hard on the exposed skin. Jane let a throaty moan escape her lops and she bucked her hips into Raven's again, feeling the rush of heat flooding her nether regions. "Fuck Rae, stop teasing me~!"

The older woman merely flashed her usual smirk and went back to sucking on Jane's neck, occasionally nipping her to make her moan out. Her tongue circled around the spot and she pulled away with a smug grin. "There, all done. Now everyone will know that you are mine."

"Not sure if Yang and Weisscream agree with you." Jane blushed and covered the hickeys. "I think they already laid claim."

Raven responded by pushing the blonde off of her, taking charge. She held Jane's arms above her head with one hand and pulled her in for another frenzied kiss. Her tongue slipped into her mouth and the blonde let out a whimper as her oral cavern was ravaged. Raven's tongue explored her mouth with experienced ease, showing her in her own way why she was superior to her other lovers.

Even though Jane loved all of them equally, they still had their miniature competitions with each other in attempts to show why they were better than the rest. It was something about her harem she'd never understand, even now as Raven's tongue coiled around her own.

Raven's hands slid down to the blonde's legs, reaching under her skirt to yank her wet panties aside. Jane moaned into her mouth as a hand cupped her awaiting sex, greedily moving herself into the touch. It had been awhile since she fooled around with Raven and right now she found herself craving more. More of this treatment, more of Raven.

"M-more~," she pleaded. Raven smirked and granted her request, though not before once again pushing her tongue into her mouth to lay siege to her oral cavern. She moaned as a pair of slender fingers slipped inside her, her back arching off the ground. It wasn't the first time she slept with Raven, but damn did it feel just as good as the first time.

Her legs wrapped around Raven's waist as she fingered her, scratching at the older woman's back. Thin red trails were left on the pale skin, the welts angry and bright. She'd have those marks for awhile.

"Feisty, hmm?" Raven smirked and licked her neck while her digits pumped in and out. "I have definitely been rubbing off on you."

"S-shush~. Haaaaa~." Jane let out another weak moan against Raven, trying to take more of it. Her eyes shot open as they hit that spot just right and her mouth was open, struggling to make more of a sound than the lewd moans currently leaving her throat.

"Naughty, naughty~," Raven teased. She removed her fingers to tease her, leaving her begging for more.

Jane looked at her desperately, a few little impatient whines leaving her mouth and trying to force herself back down onto them. "Raeeee~."

The black haired woman chuckled and pressed her thumb into her sensitive button, making the blonde wriggle. "Impatient?"

"Yes," Jane whined. "Pleaaaaaase~?"

"Since you asked so nicely, perhaps I can." Raven kissed her again and pushed her fingers back inside, thrusting them in a slow and steady rhythm. While Jane was moaning in pleasure, she realized that her technique was a lot different to Yang's or even Carla's. Both tended to go fast and furious, driving her to quick orgasms. Raven on the other hand was slower, more deliberate. She was making Jane build up before having a much more intense release.

And damn was it amazing. Raven knew how to make a girl feel very satisfied.

Raven's fingers curled inside her and she came, bucking her hips up with a loud moan. She lay on the ground panting for a few minutes and she watched in a haze as Raven licked her fingers clean, her tongue swirling around them to make sure none of it was wasted.

"Hmm…nice taste. Just like I remember." She winked and helped the exhausted blonde off the floor, dusting her butt off. "We better get dressed before Glynda comes storming in and decides to be a killjoy."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jane muttered, finding her bra and shirt first. Her skirt was still on and she smoothed it out after she finished doing up the last few buttons on her shirt. She tugged her panties back up and looked at her lover. "So, how's this?"

"Well, you look as ravishing as ever." Raven smirked and kissed her. "And you have a certain glow that just screams, 'I got laid'."

"Hush." Jane blushed. "I hear enough of that from Yang." As much as she loved Yang, she could not stand her terrible jokes and puns. She was tempted to make a spot in the school marked as the Corner of Shame and force Yang to dig a hole every time she made a bad joke. She doubted Ozpin would object to it.

Hell, he'd probably lend her the necessary equipment to build it. Oum knows he couldn't stand her puns. When she was called to his office one night after her and Weiss were caught kissing in the hallways by an annoyed Glynda, she made a bunch of terrible puns at Weiss's expense and caused the headmaster to just send them out so he wouldn't have to hear them anymore. Yang was proud that her puns got her out of trouble. Weiss just wanted to hide under a rock and Jane couldn't blame her.

Yang's puns were the worst pun-ishment in all of Remnant.

 _BADUM TISH!_

Okay, that one was bad. Someone's going to the Corner of Shame for that.

"At least she hasn't hit you with lame dad jokes." Raven rolled her eyes. "Or flirt with your partner drunk."

"…do I want to know?" Jane sighed.

"Qrow had the bright idea to take us all out to a bar after a mission while he was dating Summer, Ruby's mom," Raven explained. "He asked her if she was single and started to get upset when she told him she wasn't. He drank even more and decided to flirt with her more."

"Is this before or after you screwed my mom?"

"Please, why do you think I left the bar in the first place?"

"Goddammit Raven." Jane facepalmed.

"Hey, I couldn't help it," Raven protested. "Sophitia has a nice ass."

Jane wanted to groan in frustration as she was once again reminded that her oldest lover also slept with her mother when she was in Beacon. "Great. That's exactly what I needed to hear today, Raven. Thanks a bunch."

"Oh come on." Raven pulled her in tightly, almost smothering her with her breasts. "You definitely inherited your mother's looks. Only real difference is that her hair was longer."

Jane raised an eyebrow skeptically and folded her arms across her chest. "Really? I somehow seriously doubt that."

"Okay fine. Sophitia had bigger tits too." Raven rolled her eyes.

There it was.

Jane massaged her temples with a frustrated sigh. She did not know how she put up with her harem sometimes. Raven's mischief being a prime example. Oum knew the woman drove her up the wall with her antics. Yang made her groan in despair with puns, Carla tried to bed her every five minutes, and Weiss…was actually one who didn't make her facepalm. Both her and Pyrrha in fact were probably the only sane ones in her harem.

' _Never thought I'd ever say that Carla would be as bad as Raven, but here we fucking are,'_ the blonde thought dryly. She scowled at the naughty professor and poked her in the breast. "You know, you are not the worst one in the harem anymore. Carla is giving you a run for your money."

"Oh really?" Raven's shit eating smirk only grew and her hands settled on Jane's waist. "It looks like I have to step it up then. Maybe I should have Glynda give Carla a little visit."

Jane blushed at the thought of the many lewd things the blonde disciplinarian would do to the warrior. According to Raven, Glynda had a wide variety of sex toys that she bought using some else's credit card information. Jane's money was on it being Qrow's.

Not that he'd actually give a shit. Qrow didn't seem the kind of person to care that much about it. The man couldn't be bothered to show up to meetings sober. Why should he care about one of his friends using a card to buy sex toys when he probably gave it to her in the first place? _'Yeah, Qrow wouldn't care if it turned out to be his card information. He'd probably praise her for it and get drunk.'_

Jane was about to kiss her when she heard the door burst open. She looked over to see Glynda strut in with her riding crop still glowing, bright green eyes narrowed. Jane gulped and expected a serious tongue lashing from her, though it never came. Instead she was glowering at Raven, the perverted professor letting out a heartfelt swear. "Well, fuck."

"Raven Branwen."

"Yep, that's me. Nice name, I know."

Jane hid her laugh with a cough. Unfortunately, Glynda wasn't so amused. The blonde professor pointed her riding crop threateningly at Raven, growling. "Care why to explain there is a shipping chart of me and Ozpin in the cafeteria? And why Port is yelling about some sort of bet?"

"Oh, that. For a moment I thought it was something important." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "That would be Qrow. For some reason he thinks you two are going to fuck."

"Raven!" Glynda's face turned red, whether from embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

"What?" Raven rolled her eyes. "I know you don't want him. You want this cutie." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Jane. "And you're not doing a good job of hiding it. I've seen your browser history."

Jane blushed at that and looked away. She did not want to think of the things her professor was typing into search bars when no one was around to judge her for her sins. _'Probably stuff with bondage gear. Rope, definitely. Rope is better than handcuffs, or so I'm told.'_

"Raven, if you value your asshole, you will shut up," Glynda snapped, trying to keep her composure. "Otherwise I will park my foot in it."

"Kinky." Raven smirked. "Can you at least buy me dinner first?"

She ducked under the heavy piece of exercise equipment that flung her way, sticking her tongue out to tease. "Missed, rotten bitch." Her hands were nowhere near her sword's handle and she continued to dodge everything thrown her way with ease, that smug smirk never leaving her face. "Come on, Glyn. Are you getting slow in your old age?"

Jane winced and looked at the two women as they continued to squabble. "So, um…am I free to go?"

"Yep. Come back at the same time tomorrow," Raven replied, ducking again. "We'll teach you how to focus your fire even more until not even a rotten witch can stand them." Jane knew she was talking about Glynda.

Come on, who else in Beacon right now would even think of causing trouble for the school and its students?

Little did she know, she'd meet that person on the way to the cafeteria later on…

She was ravenous after all.

"Ha, get it? Raven-ous?"

"GET OUT!"

 _ **A/N: *Lovestruck looks for 'sorry for puns' in his wallet. Items not found. But hey, there's twenty bucks in it at least***_

 _ **I will hopefully see you all soon. Thank you all for reading and have a good day!**_

 _ **A Lovestruck A2#5371**_


	21. Burn

_**A/N: Hello all, welcome to 2020 and another chapter of my degeneracy I dare to call a story. 2019 was a good year for me, having finished quite a few stories, but now that 2020 is around, I have more ambitions. One of them is to finish this. Don't worry; the end is still a good twelve chapters of heresy away, but I think if I can get back on track to what I used to, I can finish before the year is up. Wish me luck XD**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Burn***

Cinder Fall stood triumphantly outside of Beacon Academy, her glowing eyes staring at the academy's mighty walls. This was it. She had been waiting anxiously for the time to infiltrate the school amongst the other transfer students from Mistral. The Vytal Festival was only a few short weeks away and soon, the school would burn.

Mercury whistled behind her, the assassin's arms behind his head. "Not bad. Can't wait until it all burns down. How long do we have to stay here?"

"A few weeks," Cinder answered smoothly.

Mercury groaned in mock nausea. "Ugh, I hate waiting." Beside him, Emerald only rolled her eyes in annoyance. The two never got along, constantly bickering with each other over petty arguments like who stole the last bit of ice cream from the freezer back at the base or why someone's boots were suddenly filled with icy water. The more it kept up, the more Cinder wished that the two would just fuck already and get it over with. The stench of 'horny teenager' was enough to drive her insane.

Before Emerald could lash out with a retort, however, Cinder put her hand up to silence them. "Enough. If we are to do what we came here to do, petty distractions like this need to stop and you will do exactly as I say. Do I make myself clear to you?"

"Sure." Mercury yawned. That was as close as a 'yes' she was going to get from him. Having long since learned the boy's attitude, she dealt with it. For now at least.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald bowed her head. Cinder's lips curved upwards. Good that the girl at least knew her place. She found Emerald on the streets and did not hesitate to remind her that she would throw her back on them if she found her performance unsatisfactory. A useful pawn in her schemes. Both were, but Mercury's flippant attitude did make things a little too complicated at times. She'd have to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything stupid with the way he ran his mouth.

Still, Cinder couldn't deny the boy's talent as a trained killer. He was even more skillful than his late father, Marcus Black. She could put up with his attitude for the time being, though she definitely wished he was more serious about things.

The rest of the Mistral transfer students were ways ahead of them by now and Cinder smirked as she confidently took the first steps into Beacon. Their contact in Haven had provided them with the ultimate cover. No one in Beacon would know what hit them until they were long gone and the academy was nothing more than a burning ruin.

Everything would burn.

Inside the academy, Cinder and her two minions easily split off from the rest of the unaware transfer students. "Come. Follow me."

They obeyed her without question, following the fire witch through the dormitories in the east wing. It wasn't where they would be staying, of course, but it never hurt to know the layout of the academy or have a chance to observe the enemy. Their main target was of course Amber, but Ozpin and his inner circle was also on their high priority list. With them taken care of, the severely weakened Fall Maiden would be theirs for the taking, along with Amber's remaining power.

Cinder hummed a menacing tune as she patrolled the hallways, looking for any teams that could possibly be of interest. Most of the first year teams at Beacon didn't seem to stand out all that much. One led by a tall girl clad in grayish armor and with burnt orange hair could be a problem, but only their leader seemed to pose any real threat. _'Not worth our time. No need to bother with them.'_

The second team she came across, a team made of up four color themed girls all playing some ridiculous video game, did catch her eye. Upon closer inspection, the blonde of the team bore an eerily similar resemblance to Raven Branwen. Possibly her daughter. If she was anything like her mother, it could prove to be a hassle. _'Team RWBY? Interesting. I'll add them to the list.'_

She pulled out her scroll and made a few adjustments to their plans to take the Relic and kill Amber. She'd have Emerald and Mercury get close to them to gather information. She'd use Neo, but the ice cream obsessed girl was unfit for the task being a mute. Plus, she'd have way too much fun trying to toy with the seemingly fiery blonde.

She continued down the hall until a sudden burst of blue fire from the next room nearly made her activate her own magic. _'What the…that was not from Dust.'_ Her amber eyes narrowed and she bristled. Another maiden, perhaps? It certainly felt like it was.

"Sorry!" A young blonde with bright blue eyes squeaked in surprise at seeing the three. "Didn't mean to do that!"

"It's fine," Cinder answered stiffly. "Just…just watch what you're doing next time, will you?"

"Right…" The girl lowered her head in embarrassment before looking at them in confusion. "Never seen you around before. New here?"

"Visitors from Haven," Cinder said with a predatory purr.

"Oh, you must be here for the festival. But transfers have their own dorms. I think they're in the west wing?"

"Guess we just got lost." Mercury shrugged.

"Thanks. Perhaps we'll see you around." Cinder smirked. She could feel some sort of incredible power surrounding the girl and knew it wasn't her semblance. Nor was the fiery display she had just put on for them. She was a maiden, and a rather powerful one at that. _'This just got a lot more interesting. And a lot more difficult.'_ She only expected to deal with Ozpin and his inner circle, not another maiden.

' _No matter. A few small adjustments to make and she'll die like the rest of them.'_ Cinder walked off with Mercury beside her and only him. _'What? Where did Emerald go?'_

She turned around to look behind her. "Emerald? Are you coming?"

The thief was staring at the blonde girl's room with a small line of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. "…I think I'm in…"

Cinder's eyes narrowed and she strode over to the girl, slapping her on the cheek. Emerald yelped in pain and snapped out of her trance, touching the spot where she had been struck, and Cinder grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. "You are here with me, so you follow my lead. Do I need to remind you again?" A ball of fire flickered dangerously close to her face.

With sweat pouring down Emerald shook her head and Cinder dropped her. "Now follow me. And don't fall behind." Her last words were a furious snarl and Emerald hurried along to match her stride for stride.

Mercury was wearing a smug grin on his face and he nudged the thief in the sides. "What's the matter? Cute blonde making you wish you were doing her instead of this?"

"…shut up Mercury," Emerald growled.

Cinder couldn't help but notice Emerald gaze back at that room longingly more than once before they found a spot to turn to go to the west side of the school.

* * *

Jane plodded back into her room, her head low with embarrassment. Not only had she accidentally set three transfer students on fire by sneezing, but she also managed to catch the eye of one of them in a certain longing way that reminded her way too much of the way Pyrrha used to look at her. _'Cursed semblance. Why can't things around here ever be easy for me? Is that seriously too much to ask for?'_

Whether it was one of her harem members shoving her into a broom closet to have a quickie or Carla or Raven trying to constantly one up each other, she did not know how she still remained sane. Oh, and she was also the Summer Maiden and now part of Ozpin's little circle. That too. Regardless, she was sure she was going to pick up Qrow's drinking habit if things kept going the way they did.

"Ugh!" She flopped onto her bed with a groan of frustration, trying to massage her throbbing headache away. Ever since she discovered her powers, she got constant headaches. Her eyes throbbed and sometimes bled a little in the morning, but Raven reassured her that they would end. Well, the bleeding eyes at least. The headaches, not so much. She was the school's resident harem queen now. Having multiple lovers came with a price. Her sanity and sense of reason, as it turned out.

Rin and Nora both gave her sympathetic looks, the ninja girl patting her on the back. "Get some sleep."

"Easier said than done," Jane grumbled. "Can't sleep when every ten minutes someone's trying to fuck me in a broom cupboard."

"…do you want to—"

"No."

"Back rub?" Pyrrha offered.

"Normally I'd say yes because they're heavenly. But I'm too tired," Jane groaned. "I love all of you, but I'm being worn out."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll keep them all off your back for a bit. You just sleep."

"Yay." Jane rolled over in her bed with a sigh, pulling the covers over her head. She heard Pyrrha and the rest of her team leave her behind, hopefully to keep everyone else off of her for more than five hours. Oum knows she needed the rest. Every bit of her body ached.

"A…achoo!" She sneezed and jumped up with a yelp as she (for possibly the fifteenth time) nearly set her team's dorm on fire. "Oh come on!" Now she was certain the universe was out to get her. The sooner she got her powers under fully under her control, the better.

She was making progress, of course. Both Qrow and Raven were good teachers (even if they showed up to the sessions drunk more often than they did sober) and were patient. But she couldn't help but feel frustrated at the small steps she was making. It seemed like she had to grind for every little bit and her magic constantly yearned to be unleashed. Qrow had said that magic was at its heart volatile and even a maiden like Raven took months to fully master it.

The only problem was that according to Ozpin, they didn't have much time. The person who had attacked Amber had already made their move and there was no telling when the next strike would be made. Ozpin not knowing made her uneasy, also contributing to her lack of sleep over the past few weeks. It was hard to rest when the threats of impending doom were lingering over her head.

She settled back down again in her bed and curled up into a tight ball, dragging the blankets into her for warmth. A slow sigh left her lips and she closed her eyes, hoping that the sleep which had been evading her would come.

She was right. It did come and it was quite nice.

However, after what only felt like a thirty minute power nap, she heard loud banging on her door and she growled in anger as she sat up. A ball of fire already formed in her hand and her eyes were blazing, the Summer Maiden powers active. "What!? I'm trying to sleep!" _'I swear to God, if it's fucking Carla I'm gonna kick her out the window from the observatory.'_

It wouldn't be the first time she seriously considered beating her ass. Last night came to mind and she banished that thought before it could resurface. She did not want to remember how Carla had the sheer audacity and boldness to make out with her in front of everyone else in Team CRDL. She was pretty sure Sky was still nursing a nosebleed.

"Jane! Wake up! Something's happened!" It was Weiss. Better her than Raven or Carla. At least Weiss was rational.

"Did someone die?" she asked semi-rhetorically, yawning and glancing at her scroll to check the time. Okay, so she had been asleep for three hours instead of thirty minutes. She'd take it.

"No, someone in your little harem is in jail!" Weiss answered in a panic.

Jane stopped mid swig of water and waited for Weiss to continue. "Who?"

"The idiot."

"Be more specific. There are a lot of them whose sanity and sense of logic I question."

"Yang," Weiss answered bluntly. "She broke into a nightclub!"

Jane rubbed her temples and sighed. "Oh goddammit. Any other good news while you're at it?"

"Well…the entire place burned to the ground."

…

"FUCK!"

Jane was so stealing Raven's flask later tonight. She was not drunk enough to deal with this bullshit.

 _ **A/N: And that does it. Kinda sad there wasn't another shitty pun in this one…still not sorry by the way. XD**_


	22. Heresy

_**A/N: So, I am back with yet another chapter of this filth I have the audacity to say is a story. Also, For the Emperor! You'll understand why XD**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Heresy***

Jane sighed and laid down on her bed, picking up a copy of a lewd manga she 'borrowed' from Blake earlier in the day. Today had been an absolute disaster for her. Both Raven and Qrow trolled the living shit out of her in their sparring, she nearly set a trio of transfer students on fire, and she had to bust Yang out of jail after the brawler drunkenly trashed a nightclub.

She still was not pleased with her for that stunt.

"By Oum, can today get any worse?" she muttered irritably. Her team was still out for the day, meaning she had the entire dorm to herself. As a precaution to prevent any of her harem from bursting in, she had locked the door. It was about damn time the blonde got some peace and quiet, which during her time at Beacon, she found was in a desperate shortage.

She flicked through a page and started to blush at the lewd scene before her, her cheeks tingeing a bright pink. "O-oh my…" She grabbed the manga by the covers and started to read more thoroughly, taking in every juicy little detail of the filthy smut displayed on the pages. It certainly did provide her with some ideas to try out…

Jane jumped back with a startled scream as someone wearing a ridiculous outfit burst through the wall of the dorm, scowling at her. "YOU HAVE SULLIED YOUR HANDS WITH FILTHY PARCHMENTS OF HERESY, ARC! HOW DO YOU PLEAD!?"

Jane struggled to get to her feet, trying to find the right words to get this psychopath out of her dorm. "W-what!? NO!" Strange. That voice seemed somewhat familiar…

"TOO LATE, HERETIC!" the madman roared. The next thing she knew she had slammed into the opposite wall, her massive Aura reserves taking the full brunt of the assault. She slid down the floor with a weak groan of pain, trying to call on her maiden powers to help her. Blue flames flickered at the corners of her eyes as she wobbled to her feet, prepared to blast the uninvited intruder with a dosage of his own medicine when she saw him pick up her manga.

However, before she could retaliate, General Ironwood burst through the wall. "YOU INSPIRE YOUR STUDENTS TO STUDY SUCH FOUL SMUT, OZPIN!? YOU HERETIC!" And then Ozpin soared through the wall from a blast.

The manga Jane was reading landed on Ironwood's head and Raven burst in next. "You detestable Atlesian mutants dare fill your heads with such file obscenity!? Take this heretic!" Ironwood was flung through the hole he just went through by a blast of lightning and Raven picked up the manga, waving at Jane. "Oh, hi. Hmm…maybe just a quick read…"

Qrow flew in and transformed, landing in the heap of rubble. "Sis, I need…hold on…you're a heretic!" His sword/scythe/gun thing folded down and Raven was sent through the wall by a blast from it. Qrow transformed again and flew away with an annoyed squawk, leaving the blonde knight dumbfounded as she witnessed everything. How the hell the building was still intact, she didn't know, and only one question was on her lips.

"What the hell happened here!?" someone screamed behind her. Jane groaned and massaged her temples, letting her fires disappear. Clearly someone else beat her to it, albeit with a lot less swearing.

Jane turned around to see a very cross Glynda Goodwitch stomp into the dorm and the blonde knight gulped. "Um…I can explain!" Oh Glynda was so going to have her ass in a sling for this. Even though it technically wasn't her fault, she'd get blamed for it anyway.

Glynda growled as she waded through the rubble and waved her riding crop. The holes in the walls were mended within seconds and she looked at the hentai manga Jane was reading. She picked it up and started to read, her face turning redder by the second.

"Y-you…you were reading this!?" she screeched. Uh oh.

"Um…I borrowed it from Blake!" Jane replied quickly, shuffling her feet and looking at the floor in embarrassment. "I swear!"

Glynda growled and stalked across the hall to Team RWBY's dorm, slamming the door shut behind her. A few seconds later Jane could hear Blake's wail echo through the school. "NO! MY BOOKS!"

"HERETICAL FILTH MUST BE PURGED!" Commissar Glynda Goodwitch declared. Jane could smell the smoke from the fire and wasn't surprised to hear a loud slap from the disciplinarian's riding crop, along with a pained moan from Team RWBY's secret pervert.

The blonde rubbed her aching head and plodded back over to her bed with a sigh. She was so not paid enough for this.

Yes she was aware that as a student she wasn't getting paid at all. Kind of the point. She should really talk to Ozpin about that considering she wasn't just an ordinary student despite wishing she was.

Her foot hit something metallic and she looked down to see Raven's flask lying on the floor. She picked it up and gave it a test shake to see if there was anything in it. The blonde heard the liquid sloshing about inside and she unscrewed the cap before draining it. "Fuck this."

The liquid burned the back of her throat harshly and she was half tempted to spit it out, but she steeled herself and swallowed every last bit of it. The flask fell from her hands and she felt her headache start to disappear. ' _Huh…I can start to see why Qrow and Raven drink as much as they do. It certainly does make things a lot more tolerable.'_

Jane stumbled to her bed and pulled the covers over her. She was going back to bed after what she witnessed. All of this carnage over a simple book. How the hell did Ozpin even know that quickly that she was reading a hentai manga? Did he have secret cameras installed in the room that she didn't know about or something? It didn't make any sense!

To be fair, nothing at this goddamned school made any sense.

She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when her scroll buzzed under her pillow. With a weary and slightly intoxicated groan she pulled it out to see that her mother was calling her. Oh. Right.

Jane put it to her ear and prayed to God that she didn't sound drunk. "Hello?"

" _Jane! Oh thank goodness, I had been calling for the past five minutes! When you didn't answer I was starting to get worried!"_ her mother fretted. Jane looked and saw she indeed had seven missed calls from her mother. Oops. In all fairness, no one would be able to hear a scroll going off during the whole chaos that had erupted only moments before. So much destruction in such a short time span.

"Yeah, sorry…" Jane hiccupped, her breath reeking of whiskey. "So, uh, what's up? Is the house on fire or something?"

" _No not yet. Jade and Jenna have been causing chaos though. It's only a matter of time I suppose."_ Her mother sighed. _"But you said you wanted to talk about your semblance in your last message to me."_

' _Oh crap. I forgot about that. I'm too young to deal with these kind of memory lapses.'_ Jane brushed a few strands of hair aside and sat up fully. "Yeah, I did. Um…I think I figured it out. It took a bit, but I'm pretty sure I know what it is."

" _Oh?"_

"…I turn every girl into a lesbian."

" _Pfffffft!"_ Her mother spat out whatever liquid she was drinking (Jane assumed it was coffee) and started to laugh. _"H-how did you come to that conclusion of all things!?"_

"When I have five other girls swooning after me that I'm aware of and who knows how many others who just haven't acted on it, you tend to think that's the case," Jane answered dryly. She at least thought it was that. What the hell else could it be?

" _Oh Jane. Your semblance is not that, rest assured."_ Her mother giggled. _"No, rather it's the same as mine. It's called 'Lovestruck'."_

"…huh?" Jane stopped and nearly dropped her scroll. "Wait, what do you mean, 'Lovestruck'? That sounds really terrible…"

" _Oh trust me, I think it does too. Sadly, I am not the one responsible for coming up with that name,"_ the older Arc said with a sigh. _"A certain blond idiot came up with it because he thought it would be amusing. Pretty sure he was drunk when he said it. Or under the influence of something. Definitely wasn't sober."_

"…you're not talking about Dad, are you?" Jane groaned and rubbed her temples. Okay, maybe drinking whiskey before talking on the phone with her mother was a bad idea in hindsight. She was pretty sure that her mother could tell that she was slurring her words a little even if she didn't notice it herself.

" _No dear, I'm not. But your semblance causing antics aside, how have things been at Beacon?"_ she asked.

"Good. Currently third in our year." Jane was rather proud of being able to hang with both the Invincible Girl and Yang without having to use her maiden powers. Her swordsmanship could be a little bit better, but her shield work was phenomenal. It rivaled Pyrrha's own. The only real difference was the fact that Pyrrha's semblance allowed her to pull of remarkable stunts with it, whereas Jane had to rely more on technique. It also didn't help that Pyrrha's weapon could shift into both a spear and a rifle if needed. So far, she could last for about five minutes against her partner, better than Yang or Ruby.

" _Third? Who are you behind?"_

"Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long." Jane purposely left out the part that she was romantically involved with both of them. She did not want to hear any teasing from her mother. She got enough of that from Raven on a daily basis.

" _Xiao Long? Oh, that name rings a bell. She must be Taiyang's daughter. Does she like to punch things?"_ By Oum Jane could hear the smirking.

"Yep…first time I went against her she punched me through a freaking wall," Jane answered dryly. "My other classes have been good though. It would help if Raven wasn't as big of a pain in the ass as she is, but I can't complain."

" _Raven? Raven Branwen? Oh my…that brings up very fond memories."_

"Spare me the details of you two having sex. She teases me enough about being able to boast about something no one else in the school has done." The maiden rubbed her temples.

" _Do I hear a potentially scandalous story about my daughter and one of my old friends?"_

"Yes…"

" _Ha! My baby girl is all grown up now! This deserves a book!"_

"Do not encourage that. Raven might overhear you and actually write it."

" _Wouldn't surprise me."_ Her mother laughed. _"So, any other news I should be made aware of? Apart from you following in my footsteps and making yourself a nice little harem?"_

"How did you even know!?" Jane was blushing furiously.

" _Raven,"_ came the amused reply.

Jane groaned and let her head fall into her pillow. Yep, she totally should've expected that Raven would boast to her mother about Jane being Beacon's resident harem queen. It was less surprising than she'd like. "Goddammit Raven! You gossipy bitch!"

"You know it~." Raven poked her head in, her hair slightly disheveled from being blasted through the wall earlier by Qrow. "Hi Sophitia. You know, you can take me up on the offer whenever you like~. I can assure you Jane's learned an awful lot~."

"RAVEN!" Jane's face was redder than a tomato and she raised her hand. A bolt of lightning fired from her fingertips and Raven ducked under it, sticking her tongue out to tease her. "Goddammit! Why the hell are you even here!?"

"Oh, I just left my flask in here," Raven replied innocently. She let out a cheer when she saw it lying on Jane's bedside table, only to frown when she found it was empty. "Huh? Why is it empty…?"

Jane felt the sweatdrop roll down her head and she let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, uh, Mom? Can I call you back in say…twenty minutes?"

" _Of course dear. You're always welcome to call home."_ Her mother hung up and Jane stashed her scroll under her pillow as Raven towered over her.

"Arc. Why. Is. My. Fucking. Flask. Empty." Her red eyes narrowed and Jane promptly fell out of her bed like a sack of potatoes.

"Um…do you want the truth or a bullshit story?" she tried.

 _WHIP CRACK!_

Jane wasn't sure whether to be terrified or aroused, but as the whip wrapped around her neck she settled for both.

 _ **A/N: *Lovestruck continues to look for 'Sorry' in his wallet. Items still not found.***_

 _ **And that's it for this latest chapter of heresy. I am aiming on finishing this sometime this year, hence the update today, and I think I can do it by summer if I actually put my mind to it. I sure as fuck hope so…it'll be a lot easier on me to get something done.**_

 _ **A Lovestruck A2#5371**_


	23. Stress Relief

_**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter twenty three! In case you haven't already seen it, I have put up a new poll in regards to the next femJaune yuri fic. I'm not surprised at the current leading vote (you sinful perverts XD).**_

 _ **Also, I totally just wanted a reason to write for this today apart from the fact it had been awhile since it got updated. Why this is twenty three chapters long and still going, I have no fucking clue.**_

 **Jane Arc's Yuri Harem**

 _Summary: Jane Arc just wanted to go to Beacon and become a huntress. Becoming the object of every girl's desire was never part of the plan! Why did things have to be so complicated?_

 ***Stress Relief***

When Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora came back to their dorm, they were met with a sight that was less than surprising by now. Raven was fully clothed and Jane was passed out in her lap. The blonde knight was fast asleep with a satisfied smile on her face, wearing nothing but a pink thong. Scratch marks were all over her butt and her neck was covered in hickeys.

Rin sweatdropped and slowly began to back out while Nora looked as though she was getting ideas from the lewd sight.

"Um, Raven? What on earth happened?" Pyrrha asked nervously, partially fearing the answer.

"I have become the master and Jane is the pet," the perverted professor declared. "This is what happens to bad girls who steal my flask."

Pyrrha's face turned redder when she found herself staring at the marks on Jane's exposed butt and abruptly looked away when the blonde murmured something she didn't expect to hear. "H-harder master…"

Pyrrha swallowed nervously and looked at her partner. "How…how did you get her like this?" Part of her was scared to know the answer. Knowing Raven it would come down to filthy sex.

"Obedience training," the lewd professor said innocently. Or that. Close enough.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at the red markings on Jane's butt. "You mean you whipped her." Her eyebrow twitched at seeing her partner's rear end in such a state.

"No, obedience training," Raven corrected. Jane let out a weak purr and nuzzled Raven's lap. Clearly she liked her obedience training. Whatever the hell it was.

"…well, uh, I guess I better leave you two to it then?" Pyrrha slowly backed out of the room, a hand over her face to cover her newly formed nosebleed. She wouldn't lie to herself; it was rather arousing knowing that Jane enjoyed being dominated in that way. It certainly gave her ideas for her to try out in the bedroom with her partner, if she could ever get her alone without her team getting in the way. Or the rest of Jane's harem for that matter.

Raven merely smirked and lifted the blonde's head from her lap to stand up. Jane let out a soft whine of protest but she stayed asleep, not wanting to wake up after what was clearly an exhausting round of sex. Pyrrha could smell it everywhere, even if Raven was fully clothed.

Probably the only time besides classes that Jane and Raven could be in the same place and one of them was clothed. She knew how Raven was.

"Ahem." A soft clearing of a throat made Pyrrha freeze in her tracks, blood turning to ice. She'd know that disapproving tone anywhere. _'Oh no. This couldn't have gotten any worse. Of all the people to walk in, it had to be her.'_

Pyrrha slowly turned around and saw a very disapproving Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde professor had her arms folded across her chest and the redhead sweatdropped. "Um…is it too late for me to say that I had nothing to do with this whatsoever and this is all Raven's fault?"

She heard Raven mutter, "Traitor," behind her.

Professor Goodwitch looked at Jane passed out on the bed and at Pyrrha. "I seriously find it hard to believe that you are capable of doing that to someone's backside, Miss Nikos. Rest assured you are not going to be punished for this."

"Thank Oum," Pyrrha breathed.

"Jane and Raven are." Or maybe not.

"B-but she didn't do anything!" Pyrrha protested.

"Technically she did steal property from a professor," Raven piped up. "Oh, and drank all my liquor."

"Shut up Raven," Glynda and Pyrrha muttered at the same time. Pyrrha was betting that Glynda wanted to see how the blonde's training was going so far and instead she saw this.

One of JNPR's best kept secrets was the fact that Jane was the Summer Maiden. Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora had been sworn to secrecy by Ozpin after Jane accidentally almost set half the Emerald Forest on fire by sneezing. So far, the only one who had come close to revealing the secret was Nora to no one's surprise. Russell had boasted saying he bet he could take Jane in a fight and Nora responded with something along the lines of, "Oh yeah!? Well Jane can breathe fire!"

Jane and Pyrrha were able to thankfully avoid further questions by saying that Nora was just on her pancake high. The fact that it worked as a legitimate excuse was a little sad. It just showed how many people in Beacon knew that Nora had a serious addiction to pancakes.

Glynda stalked over to the sleeping Jane, shoving Raven away. The blonde lifted her head drowsily, letting out a yawn. "Oh, hey…what's up?" She didn't seem to know that she was mostly nude. Yet another thing to blame Raven and Yang for. Whatever sense of shame Jane had instilled was destroyed and chucked out the window like a discarded can of soda.

Pyrrha let out a sigh and backed out, not wanting to be present for whatever punishment Glynda was going to dish out to them. She could tell the blonde professor was really pissed judging by the way her foot tapped on the ground and her eyes were narrowed. _'Uh oh. I'm going to see myself out so I don't have to watch this. Or be subjected to it.'_ She didn't want to think about the other uses Glynda used her riding crop for besides repairing whatever damage was caused.

"Miss Nikos, you are free to leave," Glynda said as if she could read the redhead's thoughts. "I need to have a little chat with these two."

Pyrrha slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, trying hard to prevent her nosebleed from getting any worse.

She also denied getting aroused when she heard a pained yelp after a hard slap from Goodwitch's riding crop. Nope. She definitely was not.

'… _I'm going to get changed and see if Yang wants to spar for a bit.'_

* * *

Jane rubbed her hand, focusing her Aura into getting rid of the stinging sensation. Pyrrha had already left the dorm, leaving her alone with two gorgeous professors who probably wanted to fuck her brains out. "The hell did you do that for!?"

Glynda pointed her riding crop at her and scowled. "For being dumb enough to get caught! What do you think would happen if Ozpin or General Ironwood came by to check on you and saw this!?"

"Encourage it," Jane deadpanned. Raven snickered at that.

"No, they wouldn't." Glynda scowled and cuffed her on the head for the smartass reply. Jane winced. Good Oum the woman hit hard as hell.

"Ow." The blonde maiden rubbed her head and gave a sheepish smile. "Okay fine, they'd yell at me and say I wasn't taking my responsibility seriously enough. Can I get dressed now? This is embarrassing…"

"You should've thought of that before!" Glynda groaned and rubbed her head, pinching her nose and trying to not scream in frustration. "Good Oum I don't get paid enough for this…"

"You and me both, sweetheart." Raven yawned in boredom. "Been asking good old Ozpin for a pay raise for weeks now. He responded by handing me a container of bird food. Really funny, Ozpin." Jane giggled. She never knew the headmaster could possibly out-troll Raven or Qrow, but here was proof that Ozpin had a mischievous side to him.

Glynda let out a sigh and Raven walked over to thump her on the back. "You need to get laid, Glyn. Like, now."

Glynda's eyes widened and she coughed, blushing furiously. "W-what!?"

"Oh come on, Glynda." Raven rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you actually got to burn out your frustrations for some stress relief? And lucky for you, you have someone here who is more than happy to help you. Isn't that right?" She stared at Jane knowingly.

Jane shuffled her feet and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I-I mean…I have noticed you looking at my ass, professor. You aren't as subtle as you think."

"I…I cannot believe you two," Glynda said with a groan, shaking her head in disbelief. "You are seriously suggesting that I risk my position as deputy headmistress and sleep with a student?"

"Oh please." Raven scoffed. "You only lose your position if someone with any real power finds out. Ozpin likes you too much to fire you for that. Hell he's probably—"

"Hey, Goodwitch!" Qrow flew in through the window in his bird form and landed on Rin's bed, taking a swig from his flask. "Ozpin says to get some nice stress relief with that cute blonde chick you've had your eyes on. See you!" And with that he was off again, leaving them all dumbfounded.

"…oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Glynda facepalmed. Jane never expected to hear the strict professor swear. "I cannot believe that the man we're trusting with our very lives is actually pushing for this. There has to be another reason for it besides wanting me to get rid of some stress."

"Can neither confirm nor deny that." Raven smirked and shoved her towards Jane. The two collided with a startled meep, Glynda's large breasts squished in her face.

"Um…professor?" Jane looked up into Glynda's eyes. Wow she was really beautiful in an elegant sort of way. This was a woman of class, unlike anyone else she had been with save for Weiss. It wasn't every day one could say they got to sleep with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Y-yes Jane?" Glynda stammered.

"Let me take care of you." Jane leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. Glynda's eyes widened but she didn't pull away. Instead she stayed where she was and to her delight Jane found she was kissing back.

Jane broke off their kiss and smiled coyly at the blonde professor. "So, how was that? Still need more?" _'And that's another person in Beacon who's now officially a part of my damn harem. I swear it just keeps on getting bigger and bigger.'_

Glynda answered her with another kiss, though this one was a hell of a lot rougher.

* * *

Ozpin smirked and took a sip of coffee as he watched the security footage from JNPR's dorm thanks to Raven planting a hidden camera in there before dominating Jane. He held out his hand triumphantly, looking at the disappointed face of Professor Port. "You lost. Pay up."

Port grumbled, his moustache swirling around in annoyance as he dug in his pockets to fish out the thirty lien he had bet Ozpin that Glynda wouldn't take up his offer of fucking Jane's brains out to get rid of all of the stress that her position caused. To be fair part of it was his fault; he had chosen to make her a part of his inner circle in his war against Salem, but now he had in his hands the ultimate weapon.

He knew damn well what Jane's semblance was. If it could be used against Salem…then victory would be his and humanity would be made whole again. But that was if she didn't get killed by the immortal witch's minions.

He doubted she would; Jane was a remarkable fighter before discovering her maiden powers. Now with them, she'd be very difficult to defeat. It would take another maiden to possibly beat her.

"So, what do you plan on doing with the Arc girl?" Qrow asked, taking a swig from his flask. "Should we continue her training or take her out against Salem?"

"Continue for now." Ozpin sipped his coffee. "I suspect her pawns will be making their move during the festival next week. When the time is right, we'll have her on the front lines to repel the invaders and get the Relic of Destruction from under Vacuo."

' _Make your move, Salem. You're not going to win.'_

 _ **A/N: Plot? What is that? Especially in this heretical filth? The idea of corrupting Salem was originally pitched by I think a reviewer some time back. I can't remember. But kudos to you for suggesting it.**_

 _ **A Lovestruck A2#5371**_


End file.
